The Past, The Future And The Present
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Brooke hasn't been to Tree Hill in 5 years, but is going back for a business trip. She's determined to not let the past keep her in Tree Hill for longer than she needs to be, but what happens if Brooke bumps into her past and finds out everything is entirely different and not in a good way. Read To Find Out What Happens Next.
1. This Can't Be It, Can It?

**Hey Guys, so this is the squeal and I'm really excited for it.**

 **So I want you guys to know that this squeal might not be what you would like, but I really need you guys to understand that Brooke isn't weak in this story... She realised in the last story that she doesn't need to Lucas is her life to be able to be happy. So just bare with me through the chapters okay.**

 **Anyway after finally deciding to do it... Here's the first chapter... ENJOY!**

Has it really been that long. I tick off my calendar and throw myself back on my bed in the new house I've just brought in London. It's been 5 years since I left Tree Hill and I haven't gone back once. I moved myself to my swirly chair and decided to do some work.

I mean I've planned to go back to Tree Hill, but something has kept me away; like a very important dinner date with a client or a very important conference I've had to go too.

After college I got into a programme for fashion and my life has been hectic since then. I've had so much to do in such little time and Tree Hill has just not been on my list for a while, but don't worry I'm going back for the weekend this week. I leave tomorrow morning.

I'm not going to be reunited with anyone I left behind, I have a business deal I have to tend to and it just happened to be in Tree Hill.

Okay okay I know what ya'll are thinking and I'm sorry, but Tree Hill just doesn't seem like home to me anymore. I've left that part of my life behind me and I don't tend to go back to it... Not yet anyway.

And yes I've been watching the news so yes I know that Lucas Scott is a hug time lawyer who decided to go study in LA for a few years before moving back to Tree Hill last year. The media always find a story and it just so happens my old friends and I have been in the spotlight for the past few years so I'm guessing they know things about me too and they all properly hate me for leaving and not answering any of their calls or emails or letters.

I'm a bad bestfriend and a bad friend in general. They should hate me. I hate me for leaving them behind and not looking back, but I did it to get me through the pain and hurt I felt the whole summer in London with no one I know, which is why I get through everyday. I hate that Lucas never came after me like I really thought he would... I hate that he never tried or at least cared enough to try, but then again it's not like any of them tried to contact me in the 5 years I've been gone. Not Rachel nor Haley tried calling me and they were meant to be my bestfriends.

So I had to cut all ties with Tree Hill and move on, so I did what I thought at the time was best... I dated a few guys throughout college and it helped for a while, but now I'm alone and I'm doing great.

Yes it's sometimes lonely, but I really don't need to be in a relationship to feel happy anymore... I've made a name for myself and I'm happy with that.

"Auntie Brookie" I twirl my moving chair around to see Maddie, my 5 year old adopted niece run up to me. I caught her and brought her up to sit on my lap "are Mommy and I really coming with you to Tree Hill tomorrow?" I look up at Ariana and smiled.

"Yes pumpkin that is right"

Ariana and I met first day I arrived in London. She happened to live in the same hotel as me with her little girl. We instantly clicked when we bumped into each other at the elevator and have been friends ever since. We then went to the same college and I've helped her raise Maddie.

"Oh cool" Maddie cheered kissing my cheek "so we get to go on your plane again?" I give her a nod and she cheers some more.

Yes you heard right... Brooke Davis also has her own private plane that I got with the job since I travel so much which is another reason why I'm not dating at the moment.

Ariana and Maddie come with me when I travel since Ariana is the stylist for the fashion shows I arrange and we have a tutor/ nanny that comes long for Maddie's benefit.

"Maddie sweetheart how about you go play over there and let Aunt Brookie finish working" Maddie smiled up at her Mom and nodded before jumping down and running over to the play corner I had created for her benefit also.

Maddie and Ariana have been a big part of my life for the past five years. She's helped me a lot to get over the whole thing with Lucas... I mean he got over me fast enough when I left so why couldn't I do the same.

Like I said social media reveals all.

"So how you feeling about going back to Tree Hill tomorrow and I want a real answer... Not one of those answers you give to the press Brooke" she gives me a stern look to prove she was being serious.

"I'm honestly fine Ari" and I was "yes I was hurt at the fact that for weeks after finding out about London Lucas pleaded and tried to change my mind and then kissed me just as I was about to get into the taxi that he went and started dating Peyton again a couple weeks later and yes I was hurt that not one of my friends who called themselves my bestfriends picked up the phone all summer 5 years ago like they promised they would, but I'm over that now. I understand that they have lives too Ariana" she gave me a stern look again and I smiled at that "really Ari I'm good. I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Brookie... You know that" she gave me a wink and then sat opposite me "I love you girl I do, but you really have to quit trying to lie to me. It hurts you that they never tried with you... Rachel and Haley the most since they were or are meant to be your Bestfriends"

"Fine... Maybe I'm still a little hurt of those facts, but I'm not gonna dwell on it Ari... I'm gonna go to Tree Hill, pose for the camera's when I get off the plane... Make a few comments to the press then I will continue with the business deal I came there for. That is it; we aren't staying longer than 2 days max"

"Okay" and Ariana left it at that.

"Now are you and Mads all packed for tomorrow?" I ask putting all the paperwork together for my meeting in Tree Hill.

Ariana nodded as she drug her legs up onto my legs and leaned back on her chair "and have you told your lawyer that we're going?" She nodded again.

Ariana and Calvin who was her fiancé for a year are currently in a custody battle which is bizarre since he hadn't seen nor even tried to see her for four years and now suddenly as she turns five he wants into her life.

I've met Calvin, we all went college together. He and Ariana got into s fight because he cheated and she refused to go back to him again so he up and left and she hadn't heard from him. We both called around, but no one had seen him and his stupid stuck up parents wouldn't give us his location. So Ariana gave up.

"Yeah... Khloe said he can't do anything since it's my work and Madeleine is in my custody"

"Good" Ariana then turned on the tv and E news came on.

"It's heard that Brooke Davis is flying into Tree Hill tomorrow morning for w business meeting" Amanda the reporter said "Tree Hill being her one for many years before she moved to London and made a name for herself... It's also heard that she is only staying a few days" I twirled round in my chair and crossed my right leg over my left "that isn't very long to see her old town and friends... What about her ex flame Lucas Scott?" I grasped at her mentioning his name on Tv "will sue see him again after five years of not going back... Only tomorrow we will find out" Ariana turned the Tv off and put the control on my desk.

"The cheek of that women" Ariana states putting her feet back to the floor "I never liked her"

And neither did I. We went school with her and she was a bitch then too. Not like Peyton bitch, but a bitch... She slept with anyone to get ahead and that included out Math teach Mr Matthews. Yeah he was younger, but like come on dude.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter Ari" and it didn't... It's been on the news that I was going home for a few weeks now so everyone back home properly already knows I'm going back tomorrow "it's not a big deal"

"I guess" Ariana agreed "Anyway I better put miss muffet to bed since we're going early tomorrow" I nodded as Ariana grabbed Maddie and made her way out my office and down the hall to Maddie's room.

Yeah Ariana and Maddie moved in with me until she wants to move out. I did buy a big house and since it's only me I thought why not have my bestfriend and niece live with me.

After I finished everything for the meeting in Tree Hill I packed it into my work bag and zipped it up and flung it into my shoulder as I walked to my office door and turned out the light.

I then walked down the hall to my room. I shouted night to Ariana and she yelled night back.

Tomorrow I'm going home for the first time in five years... This is gonna be a challenge I can just feel it.

 **So let me know what ya'll think about the chapter and please REVIEW Below**

 **Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	2. Being Reunited

**Hey guys so I keep doing this and update late and I'm sorry.**

 **Working night shifts sometimes kick my ass and I'm always tired so I don't write, but I'm trying so hard to update for you guys, but I'm gonna keep trying.**

 **Anyway Christmas is coming... Less than 23 days now... And then my birthday is in 28 days and I'm excited for that even though I'm working my birthday lol.**

 **2015 is almost over and 2016 is coming faster than ever. This years has gone pretty quick its unreal lol. Been an eventful year that's for sure.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

As the plane landed I could hear voices and the clicking of camera's on the strip. I grab my bag from beside me and stand up straightening out my dress I was ready to face the reporters that I knew were outside waiting for my arrival.

Ariana gave me a reassuring smile and picked a sleeping Maddie up from her chair "you've got this Brooke... Just be strong and proud and you'll be okay" I give Ariana a soft nod and head out of the plane first.

I put on a bright smile and walk down the few steps and I could see so many camera's getting in my line of vision and then I see Amanda coming towards me with her camera crew behind her.

"You made it Brooke" she says with that fake smile that fools nobody "how does it feel to be back in Tree Hill?"

Wow she doesn't waste anytime does she "I can't really give an answer since we just landed Amanda" I reply giving a glance to Ariana who was posing for camera's next to me. Maddie was of course in the car already. Ariana has a strict rule that Maddie isn't filmed or photographed or even mentioned in the papers. We sue anyone who breaks that term.

"Oh of course" Amanda states "so any plans while your home?"

"I'm only here for one reason Amanda and that's for business" I tell her just to make clear to the public too. I wasn't staying in Tree Hill. My home is in London now.

"We all know that Brooke, but I'm sure being home could make things different" I eyed her carefully knowing exactly what she was getting at and I knew where this was going "I'm sure if you jump into old friends things would be different"

"I doubt that very much Amanda. I'm on deadline so being in Tree Hill isn't a good thing anyway so I'm not staying more than I need too"

"Not even if you see Lucas Scott again" I think my heart stopped just that little bit when she mentioned his name right there in front of me on camera where everyone will see my reaction to her asking me that one question.

It took me just a few mini seconds to compose myself and put that smile back onto my face "not even if I see Lucas Scott, I'm only here for business and that is all" I then walk pass her only to hear her say...

"Well that is Brooke Davis back in her home town for a few days denying that nothing could keep her to stay for a while longer... Is she right or will that someone keep her in Tree Hill for good? Keep tuned and we'll find out soon enough" I roll my eyes at her comments and get into the black car that was waiting for us.

This is gonna be one long as trip.

"So if I go to this meeting tomorrow, I need you to go over the notes with the girls via Skype is that okay?" I ask Ariana as we wait for dinner to arrive.

When we get back to the hotel pent suite that I booked over the phone. Ariana put a sleeping Maddie into their bedroom and we decided to go over the fashion notes as I ordered our dinner. We decided on Chinese. Yum!

Ariana nodded as she flicked through the fashion book I had made for how I work, I like to be organised... I am a fashion designer after all.

"Okay good... Is there anything you want tomorrow? I'm gonna go shopping before the meeting"

"Maybe something little for Maddie" I nod just as the intercom buzzed "I'll get it" Ariana says jumping up from the sofa. I hand her my purse and she heads for the door.

After a while Ariana and I sat and watched the crappy soaps that we usually watched when we had time on England and ate out Chinese food. Tomorrow I was gonna go for my meeting and then everything should be okay and we can go home.

Let's just hope everything goes as I hope tomorrow.

"Brooke... Is that you?" I freeze in the frozen aisle and slowly turn around knowing they voice anywhere and there she was the blond bitch that was in on ruining my life in high school "oh my I saw the news, but I actually never thought you'd come back"

I pose myself and lean against my trolley "and why is that Peyton?" I wasn't that sad girl anymore. I grew up... She wasn't going to make me feel low anymore.

"Well I would have thought you watch the news since you're on it all the time" she replies with a smug look on her stupid face.

"Just because I'm on the news all the time Peyton doesn't mean I sit there and watch it... I do have other things to do... I am a fashion designer you know"

What point was she trying to make because it failed... It failed badly.

"Fine let me break it down for you... Lucas and I are together like exclusively" and I'll ask again... What is her point?

"Oh that... Yeah I knew that years ago Peyton, just like I know Lucas is a lawyer and your a home maker" I retort back "if that was meant to hurt me it didn't... I'm over that bullshit Peyton and have been for a really long time" I look at my Gucci watch "oh is that the time... I really need to get going. I have a meeting to attend" I lean up off my trolley and smile at her "tell Lucas I said hi" and with that I turned around and walked back down the aisle.

I see Peyton sawyer hasn't lost her bitchy side all these years later.

I parked my rent a car and turned of the engine. I checked myself on the mirror once again just to make sure I looked good and I did like always. I grab my designer bag from the passenger seat beside me and climbed out of the car.

I looked up at the building where I was having my business meeting and frowned... This was the newest lawyer building that was built a few years ago.

Oh please don't let this be the meeting I now think it's gonna be.

The meeting I've come to Tree Hill for is to meet with a lawyer to help Ariana out with her situation. Yeah she has a lawyer now, but I promised to help her with her baby daddy and that's what I'm gonna do.

My lawyer is out of New York for a while so she referred me to a lawyer here in Tree Hill and yes I know Lucas is a lawyer, but I took my chances and agreed to meet with the lawyer she has set me up with hoping and praying it wasn't the blond Scott I used to know.

I'm meeting with a lawyer to set up some documents to state that I'm the legal companion to be able to control Maddie's trust fund. That's all Calvin is after and I'll be damned if I let him touch one bit of Maddie's money.

I take a deep breath and make my way into the building.

I get into the lobby and see a blond women sat behind a desk clicking at a computer. She looked nice enough so I approached her with a Brooke Davis smile.

"Hi and welcome to Barney's lawyer's, how may I help you today" okay so someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. The blond women smiled up at me with the perkiness sparkling in her emerald green eyes. I looked down at her name badge and smiled back.

"Well yes Carmen you can... I have a meeting with..."

"Lucas Scott?" It came out as question so I wasn't sure if she was telling me or asking me so I just stood there "he'll be 5 minutes... He had to run out the office"

"Wait... My meeting is with who"

Carmen took her eyes of the computer screen for just a minute and smiled up at me again before looking back at the screen "it says right here that your appointment is with Lucas Scott... Don't worry Miss Davis Lucas Scott is very good at what he does"

"Miss Davis... You know who I am?" Carmen nods then holds up a bag that I designed.

"A Brooke Davis Original" she put her bag back down "I love your fashion Miss Davis" I thank her, but I still don't like the fact my appointment was with Lucas Scott of all the lawyers in this building... Why Lucas Scott?

"Okay erm Carmen is there any chance I can rebook an appointment with a different lawyer... Like I dunno... Anyone else?" She eyes me then turns back to her computer.

"I'm sorry Miss Davis, but Lucas Scott is the only lawyer available right now... Sonia kept him free for you to meet him today"

"And yet his late" I mutter with an eye roll and a small grunt "okay fine... I'll just wait for him, not that I have all day"

"The waiting room is on the left" I nod and give her a smile and I head down the hall to the waiting room.

 **So what do you think? Let me know please...**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Face To Face With The Ex

**Hey there guys...**

 **So I know it's been a real long time since I updated and yet again I'm really sorry about that.**

 **Doing the night shift kicks my butt sometimes and I'm mostly sleeping on my days off, but in the New Year I'm hoping to get better at the speed of my updates I promise.**

 **Anyway so Christmas has come and gone... I hope ya'll had a smashing Christmas and got everything you asked for. I worked Christmas day, but mine wasn't too good anyway, maybe 2016 will bring better days for me aye (-:**

 **So my Birthday is on Wednesday... So Happy Early Birthday to Meee!**

 **And the end of 2015 is coming faster than I thought it would... This year has been one hell of a ride for me, what about you guys? I've had so many wonderful reviews and so many more followers and so many more fans that I appreciate alot and I would like to say thank you to all of my fans that love my stories and find it in their time to read and review my stories... I love you all very much and I wouldn't be able to continue writing without your support and love.**

 **I wish you all a very almost end of 2015 and a very happy and fun 2016.**

5 minutes felt like forever. I was sat in a brown leather chair staring up at the clock as the red hand slowly moved around to make it a full minute. I began tapping my foot against the lino flooring as I waited somewhat patiently for Mr Scott to arrive for our interview.

Client after client went pass the glass doors as I was the only one left sitting there waiting for my appointment to hurry up and pass. The thought of getting up and leaving even passed through my mind as I waited for Lucas to show for the meeting. A little something in me told me he wasn't going to show, but then again his known for weeks that I was coming. He knew I was going to be seeing him with my trip being in Tree Hill and all. I was adamant that I'd come, go for my meeting and then leave and get to New York in time for the fashion show I was putting on in a few days time, but now something was telling me that that wasn't going to happen.

My mind raced with thoughts of what I could possibly say to the one person I really didn't wanna see. The one person who tore me apart and left me like that for far too long. The one person I thought would actually care enough to fight for me; care enough to actually want me to stay, to actually come after me and show me the summer I would never forget, but instead I spent all summer basically alone without anyone I know in a scary new country that I wasn't sure I was going to like. Lucas Scott tore my life apart years before now and I'll be damned if he ruins what I've built; I'll be damned if he ruins what I've worked so hard for, what I've worked so hard to get over.

I then looked up from my phone I didn't realise I was holding and there he stood; the guy that broke my heart. The guy that tore me apart. The guy I once loved. The guy I don't know anymore. There stood Lucas Scott staring back at me as he stops by his office door. His ocean blue eyes looked back at me as I stood up and clutched my phone and bag to my chest scared I was going to fall to the ground at any minute I held onto the wall beside me with my free hand. My legs felt like jelly and I could feel my heart pound against my chest threatening to jump out at any second.

When I finally regained my posture I made my way out the waiting room and headed towards the blond Scott boy and walked pass him giving him my famous Brooke Davis smile that I've perfected throughout the years that I've been in London and sat in one of the big black leather chairs he had in his office.

"Brooke" his voice was soft and I could sense a little bit of hurt for how blunt I was being.

What!

I'm not here to mend fences... I'm here to help a friend and that only. Like I told Amanda; I'm not here to reconnect with the people I used to know.

"Don't" was all I could day to that. I didn't wanna be sucked into a conversation I already know would end badly.

I've gone over the conversation in my head a thousand times already... I've dreamt about it and every time it ends badly or I'm in tears and right now I don't feel like crying.

Lucas looked at me with his baby blue eyes glistening back at me and that sweet caring look on his face.

"How are you?" Was all he said as he took the seat opposite me "I haven't seen you..."

"I'm not having this conversation with you Lucas" I cross my right leg over the other and lay my hands on my knee "now I can either do business with you and get what I want and need or I can go somewhere else because I'm paying by the hour and I don't fancy paying for a talk we could of had years ago"

"Brooke I didn't... I just..."

"You just what Lucas" I took a deep breath and raised my eye brow like I always used to do "you just what because I'm trying very hard to not have this conversation" I tell him holding back the emotion I knew wanted to come out and choke him.

"Nothing" is what he replied as he looked at me even though I could tell he wanted to say so much more, but was afraid to or maybe he actually had a heart and he just didn't want to hurt me some more.

"Well okay then" I nod brushing my hair from my eyes "so about Maddie's trust fund?"

"Oh yes about... Maddie's Trust Fund?" It came out like a question which.

"Yes Luke... Maddie's trust fund"

"Erm okay... Maddie?"

"The little girl I'm here to protect" my brows raised as I tilt my head slightly to look at him weirdly "why all the weirdness Lucas?"

"No reason I was just..." And then it dawned on me.

He was trying to ask if the little girl was mine... If Maddie was mine.

"She isn't mine Lucas" I butt in crossing my arms over my chest "I'm helping out a friend not that it's any of your business anyway, now how about we get back to the reason why I'm here and stop going of topic"

He cleared his throat and then his eyes went to the documents in front of him. I sat there as Lucas read through everything then he finally looked back up at me "well there is defiantly something we can do about your case Brooke" I nod glad that I was able to help Ariana with her baby daddy problem. That's what bestfriend's are for right? "I can call Ariana into the office and draw up the papers that she can sign to say she accepts you being in charge with the child's trust fund until she is 18; it will take a day or two for me to do that because..."

"Really Lucas" I let out a small grunt at that voice and roll my eyes "this is the meeting you couldn't tell me about"

"Peyton not now" Lucas demands with a eye roll of his own "I'm busy"

"Oh I bet you are" came her snarky reply "it is broke Davis we are talking about right"

"Peyton it's not like that" Lucas defended standing up with both hands on the desk "this is just a business meeting like all my other's"

"No Lucas this is not" she moans with a stomp of her foot. Okay... That's childish no? "you could have let anyone take this case, but you purposely put yourself on it because of her"

What!

Would Lucas really do that after everything we went through 5 years ago. After not speaking for 5 years would Lucas set this whole thing up. I look up at Lucas and our eyes locked for just that semi second, but that's when I knew... I could always tell when Lucas was lying just by looking at him. His pupils were dilated which means he felt guilty which equals that he was lying to Peyton.

This is unbelievable, but then again I should have known.

I stand up and grab my bag from beside me. I sling it onto my shoulder and look back at Lucas again "I shouldn't have stayed for this meeting... I'll eh... I'll reschedule for someone else another time"

"No Brooke wait" came his husky voice as I turn to leave "let me just... Let me do this for you"

"Why?" I ask turning to face him "you don't owe me anything Lucas"

"You heard her Lucas... You don't owe her anything" Peyton huffs with one hand on her hip.

"Quite Peyton!" Lucas snapped at his girlfriend then his eyes turned back to me "I do owe you Brooke... I've owed you for 5 years"

"I have to go, but... Actually no. If you do this, just go through Ariana from now on okay Lucas" and with that I turn away and walk pass Peyton when I could still hear them bickering.

"You promised me you were over her Lucas" Peyton whined stomping her foot again.

Am I the only one that grew up in the last 5 years.

"I didn't promise anything Peyton" was the only reply Lucas gave back.

"So what you saying because right now this sounds like a breakup"

"How does this sound like a break up Peyton... Your just jumping to conclusions. Like I said this was only a business meeting that's all"

"And yet you took the case on as soon as you knew it was Brooke Davis... She left Lucas. She left you and she left Tree Hill behind; if she doesn't care then why should you" and that were the last words of that conversation I heard as the elevator doors opened welcoming me in to go meet Ariana and Maddie.

"And you think that's true?" Ariana asked as she paid for her shopping items and smiled at the cashier.

"Well yeah, I mean he didn't deny it and he had a chance too" I defend not that I had to against my bestfriend "Peyton accused him of still loving me and she stated that was the reason why he never passed up the meeting right there and then he never denied it"

"But what does that mean?" Ariana asks taking the bags from the lady and we head for the exit.

"In what way?" I ask raising my eye brow at her.

"For you and Lucas" she states "what does it mean for the both of you"

"It means nothing" I make clear "Ari this whole us coming here was for you; for me helping you and Maddie with your situation... I wasn't coming to Tree Hill to rekindle what I once had with Lucas nor was I coming here for anything to do with me at all"

"But what about Rachel and Haley, don't you wanna see them after all these years"

I did. Ariana was right. She's always been right. I've missed my girls... I've missed them a lot, but we lost contact and then we just never tried again after that. Everything changed and everything went sideways once I was in London and I wasn't coming back to Tree Hill; I vowed not to, but maybe Ariana is right again. Maybe I do need to go see them.

Get closure of the friendship ending. Maybe end it officially or something like that...

"I don't think that's a good idea" I state walking back to the car "I don't think they'd want to see me"

"Are you kidding me Brooke... They might be mad maybe even a tad angrier at you, but I'm sure they wouldn't not want to see you" Ariana expresses putting her bags in the trunk of my car "I'm certain they miss you just as much"

"I don't know Ari... I didn't exactly give them a reason not to hate me. I did leave"

"For good reasons Brooke and I have no doubt that both Haley and Rachel will understand that" we both get into my car, I put the key into the ignition "They did understand when you left didn't they?"

I nod and let out a big breath and start the car moving forward and onto the road "They did, but I just... I don't think..."

"Brooke look out" I pressed down on the break really fast and just in time as the car came to a stop and both Ariana and I lashed forward our seatbelts saving us from being thrown through the windshield.

"Are you okay?" I ask Ariana turning to face her, she nodded and then I looked ahead only to see both Rachel and Haley staring back at me.

I had almost run both of them over.

 **So let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**

 **It's getting more into the story now.**

 **The next chapter is going to be about Brooke, Rachel and Haley and what happened to their friendship.**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Reunion Much

I had almost run over the very two people Ariana and I were just talking about.

Talk about a reunion.

I stayed sat in the drivers seat and looked at my former Bestfriends staring back at me. Both of their smiles had dropped and they were clinging to each other like their lives depended on it.

"Are you okay Brooke?" Ariana asked looking at me. I gave her a swift nod and unbuckled my seat belt ready to get out when my legs became stable again "maybe I should drive you to the hospital?"

"I'm okay Ari" I state "just need to wait for my legs to find me again that's all"

"Hey wait aren't they..."

"My former Bestfriends... Yes they sure are" I answer for her trying to find the courage to get out the car.

"Well shouldn't you like... I dunno... Go say hi or something?"

"Or something" I mutter placing my hand on the handle of the car door and then after a few feel breaths I finally got out the car and shut the door shut behind me.

"Brooke..." It came out as a whisper I'm sure, but I heard it anyway. I slowly approach the two people I've missed most and all of a sudden Haley embraced me in a warm friendly hug. Her whole smell filled my nostrils as she wrapped her petite figure around mine.

I didn't realise how much I missed her until now.

"Brooke..." She breathed into my shoulder "I've missed you"

"Oh Hales... I've missed you too" I embraced her into my body and wrapped my arms around her not wanting this feeling to ever go.

Finally after what felt like 5 minutes, but actually turned out to be 2 we pulled apart. I pulled down my blazer and turned to face my red head long time friend. I got to say something, but she gives me the dirtiest of looks and links her arm back with Haley's and they both walk pass me. Haley gives me a sad look "Rachel wait" I call put as I turn around hoping she would stop, but she doesn't.

In this moment I felt like a song was about to break out, you know like in that film 'walking on sunshine' and just like I thought Rachel didn't stop and that was all the closure I needed.

Rachel hates me... She actually hates me.

"Maybe you should just go see her... Maybe Haley has convinced her to talk to you or something" Ariana says as I help her into our pent house room with the groceries.

I shake my head and shut the door with my foot and we both head to the kitchen "Rachel isn't going to forgive me anytime soon for leaving Ari" I state knowing how stubborn my bestfriend is... She and I are very alike in that department "I stopped caring... I stopped returning calls and accepting the calls... It was just too hard to listen to what was going on back home"

And it was. I thought my life was going to end when Lucas left me and cut me from his life, but Rachel and Haley stood beside me because they cared and yet I cut them from my life a year or so after I was in London. Haley should hate me too. I do.

I hate myself so much and I har ever since I left. I knew I shouldn't have let Lucas run me out of town, but I did. I let my feeling detect my life and I thought moving would make me happy, but it didn't. It tore me apart even more being alone in a country I've never been too before.

I mean yeah I would get calls and texts from my parents and from Haley and Rachel and even Nathan until I realised my heart wasn't mending... It was breaking even more so I thought if I cut them out and my home then maybe I'll mend back to the brook Davis I once was, but I as wrong... I was really wrong and I never had the courage to go back so I didn't... And I'm paying the price for it. I just don't get why Haley doesn't hate me. She should.

"Maybe she will understand that Brooke... Maybe Rachel will understand why you did what you did, Haley seemed too and she never asked"

"I shouldn't have broke that bad Ariana... I let Lucas break me real bad... I let him drive me out my home town and I will not forgive him for that. I shouldn't have let it affect me and I did, so I understand why Rachel hates me because I hate me everyday"

"Oh Brooke you shouldn't... Your an amazing person and I'm so lucky to have you in my life" Ariana wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a much needs hug "you'll always have me and Maddie okay" I nod and hug her tight "I promise" she muttered into my ear.

And I was grateful to have such a good friend in Ariana.

Lucas's Point Of View

She was back. Brooke... My Brooke. She was back. I've waited 5 whole years to see her again, I've waited so long to smell her, to see her, to hope she would come back at some point and now here she is... Back in Tree Hill.

Brooke is home.

The days she left has played a big part of my life for a really long time and I don't think I'll ever forget the look of sadness and pain that was shown in her eyes as she looked at me when the can drove off.

I wanted so bad to run after her; to declare my love for her, to show her how much she really does mean to me and how sorry I really am for how I treated her back in high school.

I miss her, I've missed her for a real long time. Not having Brooke Davis in your life affects you... It really does.

"Luke... Bro" that was my brother walking into my house like he owned the place. He does it all the time "Lucas?"

"In the office Nate" I call out to him as I click at my laptop.

"You alright man?" I look up to see my older brother standing in my door way leaning up against the door frame.

"Yeah I'm fine... Just doing some work for this case I'm on" I answer turning back to the screen "what's up man?"

"So Haley told me Brooke is back?"

Just hearing her name makes me happy that I saw her today. Yeah okay so maybe Peyton was right and I did take the case because my boss mentioned Brooke's name and yeah maybe I did make sure I got it... I wanted to see her again.

I missed her and I knew she hated me. I knew she hated me more than anything and I hated that. I missed her way more than I thought I would have.

"Yeah I eh... I saw her today actually" Nathan raised his eye brows and crossed his arms across his chest "she's my case I'm working on"

"Your case?" I nod and turn my laptop round.

"Her friend needed help and I took the case for her" I explain "I just..."

"And why would you have done that... Aren't you and Peyton practically engaged?" I could hear the disgust in that as Nathan said it.

It's no secret that Nathan didn't like the fact I let Peyton into my life fully. He doesn't like her and she hates the fact that Nathan would rather me have been with Brooke. The one I let slip through my fingers.

"Peyton and I are will be fine" I assure my brother ignoring the eye roll he had just given me "but I took on Brooke's case to help her and besides her lawyer dos recommend me for the job while she was out of town anyways hence why Brooke and her friend flew into Tree Hill anyways"

"Your treading on thin ice Lucas" Nathan warned in his brotherly tone "there's more behind this and you know it and so does Peyton which is why she's freaking out"

"Peyton is not freaking out Nate, she just doesn't understand is all"

"And by the look on your face bro... You don't understand why you picked the case up either"

"It's complicated Nathan, let's just leave it at that" Nathan hesitated for a moment, but nodded to agree.

Everything suddenly became complicated because I brought Brooke back... I agreed to take her case knowing she's have to come back to Tree Hill to see me. I also knew if she was told who was taking her case she wouldn't have came so it has to be on the down low and now I've made everything worse.

Brooke hates me... It's clear to see that fact. Peyton despises me for taking Brooke's case and my older either loathes me for treating Brooke wrong in the first place.

Dad died, it was my fault and because I couldn't handle that guilt I shifted it onto the only person I could and Brooke became my victim for 2 years.

2 years I treated her like crap. 2 years I called her names and let my friends including Peyton who my side chick at the time belittle her in front of the whole school.

Brooke should hate me. I have for the past 5 years.

If I can't forgive myself for what I did to the love of my life then why should she.


	5. Having The Talk

**Hey there everyone,**

 **I am so sorry this update is really late. I was meant to update last month, but then some things happened and I wasn't feeling myself and needed to get me back again so I had to have some me time. So much drama has been going on and the delay was massive so I am indeed very sorry.**

 **Thank you for those who do read and review my stories I do appreciate it a lot and I love you all.**

 **Anyway here is the next Chapter! ENJOY!**

"So what happens next?" Ariana asks me as I take my sketch book out my suitcase and place it on my bed.

"Well Lucas said his gonna contact you and make a date for the meeting so he can go over..."

"Not about that Brookie, about you and Lucas" I sit on the sofa in our hotel room and look up at my bestfriend.

"There is no me and Lucas... This is just business Ariana... You know that" I state looking back at my sketch.

"Business for me Brooke..." I look up at her "this isn't business for you and the sooner you realise it the less it will hurt"

And of course Ariana giving me words of wisdom that I probably know are true, but don't want to listen too.

"It doesn't hurt though Ari" I shrug and tap the end on my pencil to my sketch pad "and anyway it's not like he actually gives a crap about me anymore Ariana; he is with Peyton now and they seem very happy, I'm not gonna break up a happy relationship to suit me"

"I'm sure Lucas does care Brooke... Why do you think he brought you here; not just for the case, but because he missed you" Ariana sat on the coffee table opposite me and took my hand in hers "there's a lot more to you and Lucas Brooke and the sooner you let yourself know the truth, the better it will be for you and everyone else involved"

"But what if you're wrong and he doesn't care for me anymore?"

"Then his an idiot because anyone who gets Brooke Davis is gonna be winning the jackpot" Ariana gives me a small wink and kisses my forehead as she stood up.

Maybe it really is time to have that talk with Lucas. Maybe now to get the closure I need is to talk with Lucas again. To have my bestfriend back because to be honest I have missed the friendship between Lucas and I and it was time we had that talk.

So I pick up my iPhone and find his number. Once I found it I clicked send message and types...

 _ **Hi Lucas it's me. We need to talk. Meet me at our spot**_ _ **tomorrow at noon**_ _ **. B**_ __

My finger hovered over the send button for a while before I finally found the courage and pressed send.

I'm nervous... I shouldn't be nervous. It's just a talk. It's been a long time coming.

 **LPOV**

I'm delaying the paperwork I'm doing for this case for Brooke. The case is all for her friend and I'm meant to go through Brooke on this, but I don't think she even wants to see me after what happened yesterday in my office with Peyton she did say that I can go through her friend on this instead.

I don't blame her. I wouldn't either.

I packed my suitcase and locked it up I grab my car keys and head out my office and to the garage. Once I get to my car my phone buzzed signalling a text message.

I pull my iPhone from my jacket pocket and see it was from Brooke. With curiosity kicking it I slide the screen to open the message. I read the message over twice before relying...

 _ **Okay. See you then Brooke. L xxx**_

I press send and put my phone back on my jacket pocket. Maybe seeing Brooke is what I need for the closure I never really got when she left to go live her life and become the most successful designer I know.

"Lucas don't forget your lunch" came Peyton's familiar voice. I look up and see the petite blond walking toward my car. I give her a smile and wind down the window receiving the lunch I had forgotten "have a good day baby" she leans down and places her pink lips to mine.

"Thank you Peyt" she smiles into the kiss.

"I love you Luke"

"Yeah me too babe" she pulled away and gave me a look of sadness then turned around.

"I'll see you later then" and then she walked back into the house.

There it was again... The three words I haven't been able to say to her since we became official. Everyday Peyton tells me she loves me and every day I reply with the same answer 'me too babe' and then I get the sad look and she acts like it doesn't bother her, when deep down I know it hurts her.

I started to clock watch as soon as Ariana left with Maddie to the park and I had to get ready for the day to begin. I was currently sitting on the sofa staring up at the clock above the TV. I had recorded Chicago PD last night and thought I'd watch that to keep my mind off meeting Lucas, but it didn't work.

It was like I could what the hands ticking as they went around in a circle. I didn't know why I was so nervous to have this talk with the guy I once knew as my bestfriend and boyfriend. I knew this talk was a long time coming I just wasn't ready for it to be today, but I think it's better this way. It needs to happen before I head back to England.

I had to let the past go... I realised that was what was stopping me from moving on. Having the fact my bestfriend tore me apart always on my mind; I need to let that go. It'll be hard, but it needs to happen and it needs to happen today.

As soon as it came to 11 I grabbed my car keys and headed out of the hotel room and down to my car. I got in and started the car heading to go meet Lucas.

I got to our spot and saw Lucas was already there. I pulled up next to him and took a deep breath. My heart was beating so fast... I could literally hear my heart beating through my dress. I took a glance at Lucas and could use he was just as nervous as I was.

I had no idea how this talk was gonna end or what I was going to say. My heart just wouldn't let me think at all. I finally grabbed my bag and opened the car door; as soon as I did that Lucas did the same. We stood there face to face and I then realised how much I really do miss the guy standing there in front of me.

I started to play with my bracelet on my wrist as we just stood there looking at each other.

"Hey" finally after what felt hours Lucas broke the silence with a subtle word and that famous Scott smile.

"Hey" I reply back with a smile also

"So what did you wanna..."

"Let's walk" I interrupt pressing the lock button on my car keys and turning back to Lucas "like we used to" he just nods and we begin to walk.

"So Brooke how are you?" I knew that wasn't what he wanted to ask me, but me being somewhat nice I just went with it until we got to what he really came here for.

"I'm doing good. I have a campaign launch coming up soon with my line and a few fashion shows in Miami and LA which is exciting" I tell him and for a minute it felt like the good old days when we told each other every exciting thing "what about you Luke?"

"Oh yeah I'm good. I've got a big case coming up and I go to New York for a conference in a couple months and then I'm in London for a week on a case too which will be fun since I've never been before"

"You're going to London?" I question stopping at the big Boulder we used to come to back in the day we were friends.

Lucas slowly nodded as he stopped in front of me "yeah just for the week unless the case is longer" I nod looking away from him "oh no Brooke I didn't tell you that because you live there. I was just saying... I wasn't gonna come to your door or anything"

I laughed "I hope you wouldn't Luke"

"Why?" Came his sudden reply "you married?" I open my mouth to answer, but he gets there first "or engaged... Engaged isn't it. Congrats cookie that's awesome"

Wait did he just call me cookie... The childhood name he used to call me when he couldn't say Brooke. I haven't heard that in a real long time. When we got to high school he stopped calling me it and went to pretty girl because according to him I was the prettiest girl he'd ever see; that was until he decided to belittle me with Peyton and the rest it them, then I was a slut, a whore, trash and more.

But then the tone of his voice hit me... What was that I heard in his tone... Was it a little bit of jealously I could heard.

I hold up my hand and wiggle my fingers at him "no ring Lucas. I'm

Not married nor am I engaged"

A smile appeared on his face; it was more of a relief look I saw "oh okay, so just you back in England then?"

"Nah not really... Ariana and Maddie stay with me quite often and then Jayden pops in now and again for a long weekend stay"

"Jayden?" There came the jealousy in his voice once again.

"Yeah Jayden" I nod "he comes and goes on the weekend and we have w good time and then it's back to my job for me" I laugh "my line of work can be very... Stressful at times"

"And this Jayden guy helps you with that?"

"Yeah he does" I nod "it's better that he comes to me on the weekends anyway and since Ariana goes to her Moms over the weekends he detracts me from the stress and everything el..."

"Brooke why did you text me here?" Lucas questions interrupting my rant that I found myself in when I started to feel uncomfortable with all his questions and his jealousy.

"Oh right that..." I turn away from Lucas and smooth down my dress "I needed to take with you"

"About?"

"Everything that we never spoke about before I left" I state as I started to play with my bracelet in my wrist.

"Yeah well you did flee really fast Brooke"

I spun around really fast and scowled at his statement "I did not flee because I wanted to Lucas... I fled because I had to"

"Yeah, so I already know. You had to get away from Tree Hill; from me. U get it" just by his tone it showed he doesn't get anything and this conversation wasn't going to go the way I wanted it too.

"No Lucas you don't get it" I step away from him and back myself up against a tree "you never have. You just expected me to forgive you like I would have if we were 10 or 11, but we weren't. We were 16 and you my supposed bestfriend and boyfriend were meant to protect me from the likes of Peyton and those people; you were meant to love me and fight for me and be by my side, but instead for 2 years you decided to blame me for your dads death without even telling me that was the reason you called me names Lucas... You called me really harsh names and brought my confidence below the radar making me think I wasn't anything good" I rant as tears filled the rim of my eyes "so no I cousins forgive you on the spot. It would have taken time and you weren't willing to give me that. You just wanted things to go back to the way they were, but I'm sorry Luke they couldn't. The trust I had for you demolished the day you chose Peyton over me; the day you decided to war against me. So no Lucas you never got it, you just wished it would all go away, but it couldn't. I needed time and you didn't wanna give me that; so I had to leave. I had to leave to make myself better. Being here... Surrounded by you wasn't going to help" a single tear fell down my cheek as my heart tugged in my chest "I didn't flee to hurt you or anyone else Lucas. I fled to get better. I didn't stay in touch because I couldn't. My past wasn't going to make me better it just made me worst. Ariana and Maddie made me better"

"Brooke I... I didn't mean to..."

"I know Lucas" I hold up a hand as my voiced catches in my throat "I came

back because I was able to again, not only for Ariana and Maddie, but for me too"

"I'm glad you came back Brooke... I really am truly sorry for you hurting you all those years ago. I know I messed up bad and I know I broke your trust for me. It wasn't your fault dad died, I just felt guilty and couldn't handle it so I shifted it onto you and that was wrong of me. I'm so sorry cookie" Lucas walked towards me until he stopped in front of me "I've missed you Pretty Girl..." His arms reached out to me and then they wrapped around my small frame and I felt what I used to feel "I've missed you a lot Brooke" he whispers into my hair.

I was yet again back in Lucas Scott's arms once again and it let like home. I felt at peace. I felt at peace with the hope situation. I needed to have my say and I did.

This conversation went better than I thought it would.

 **So does Brooke finally forgive Lucas fully? Can they get back a friendship it any kind if ship?**

 **Will Rachel be able to forgive Brooke for not keeping in contact?**

 **What will happen next? Keep reading to find out (:**

 **So let me know what you thought please. Thank you (:**


	6. What If

**Hey there all you beautiful people, I know I'm late at updating again, but lucky for ya'll I don't think I'm that late.**

 **Just been busy with work and personal stuff. Having friends is harder than it should be.**

 **And I've decided I'm going to go visit my friend in America next November so I have that to look forward to and all that New York Shopping we will be doing. I'm excited if you can't tell already.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY My Darlings!**

I opened the shop door hearing it close behind me. I slowly make my way to the counter hearing my heels against the wooden flooring. There stood Rachel and Haley chatting about something funny because Haley started laughing and Rachel had a smile on her face.

I wasn't too sure what was going to happen when I decided this morning to finally pluck up some courage and go see my two bestfriends who I haven't seen in years.

I take a few deep breathes and stop at the counter. Haley notices me first. A smile formed on her face and my heart warmed towards her "Brooke" she walked towards me and embraced me in her arms "you came"

"I did" I whisper to her as we hugged "I didn't think you'd want me to"

"Of course we did Brooke" Haley says pulling away from me "it's been a really long time"

"Speak for yourself Hales" I looked from Haley to Rachel who was still not facing me "some of us still remember how she left us behind"

"Rachel..." Hearing the warning tone come from Haley reminded me how light minded she is. I've never seen or heard that tone from her, not when I lived here.

"No Haley it's okay" I take a step in front of Haley "I deserve that and I'm sorry Rachel; I didn't mean to leave you both behind I just couldn't deal with Tree Hill when I left and in that process I let everything and everyone go and I shouldn't have, but I did and I'm sorry"

"Your sorry... Well that makes up for everything then doesn't it Davis" she turned around to face me and I noticed the tears that formed in her brown eyes "Haley and I are the ones that stuck by you throughout high school Brooke and you just throw us away when you moved to London. You promised you'd stay in touch and you didn't"

"Rachel I know" I started taking small steps towards my bestfriend "I messed up real bad and I'm sorry... I'm really sorry Rachel. I've missed you both like crazy, but I'm better now. I don't hurt so much anymore"

"Are you here to stay?" Haley asks from behind me.

I turned to look at her and gave a small smile "I'm only here for business Hales, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go back to London tomorrow... I can stay as long as I'm needed"

"And who would need you here Brooke" I turned back to Rachel "because we don't need you; I think we've been fine for the past 5 years without you"

"Rachel don't push her away" Haley's warning tone sparked again.

"It's okay Hales I understand what Rachel means and I get it. I've hurt you red and again I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I should have known it would and I get that you don't forgive me for it"

"I forgive you Brooke" I gave Haley a small smile again and nodded.

"Thank you Hales"

"Rachel I understand why your so mad at me and I get it, but just know that I never forgot you nor did I Haley and I thought about you both for years and I've missed you both so much" I hold up my arms and roll my sleeve up "but this..." I show her the friendship bracelet she had made for me when we were in high school "this hasn't left me ever and I knew we'd be reunited eventually and I'm willing to wait for you to forgive me red"

I then turned around and gave Haley one last hug before heading to leave the store.

"Brooke wait" I turned around at the voice of Rachel "I've missed you so much and I forgive you" that brought a huge smile to my face as I ran and hugged my bestfriend I've missed more than anything "I'm so glad your back Brookie"

"So the past year every month the guys and I have been hosting get togethers and tonight it's my turn and I would very much like it if you and Ariana bring little Maddie and come over" Haley says as we sit across the road form the store and in the cafe that was once a place that felt like home for me.

"Yeah that sounds really nice, thank you" I reply taking a gulp of my latte.

"You should know Brooke that Lucas and Peyton usually come to these gatherings since Lucas is Nathan's brother and Peyton is with him" I nod and put a fake smile on my face.

"I figured" I admit "and I'm okay with it. Lucas and I made peace a few days ago and as for Peyton well, I'll just stay far away from her as possible"

Was it going to hurt to see Lucas at this gathering... No. Will it hurt to see him with Peyton... Maybe a little. What? Okay fine. Maybe a lot, but I guess this could be the chance I have to finally stop hurting and face what I knew was coming. Saying goodbye to the slight hope I might have had that Lucas and I would ever get what we once had back.

Saying goodbye is a lot easier than hurting more for longer than needed and tonight I get that chance.

"And your sure about coming?" Rachel asks and I could see they were trying to read my emotions like they used to; the difference this time is that I've become very good at masking my emotions over the years. I've had a lot of practice.

"Yeah I'm sure" my phone buzzed and I looked at the time "oh shit"

"Brooke is everything okay?"

"I've gotta go" I utter picking up my phone "I'll see you both tonight oh and Hales text me your address. Bye guys" I waved by to both of them then headed out and over to my car.

"You double sure you want to do this Brooke" Ariana asked me as we pulled up to Haley's house. I must admit having your husband in the NBA has its perks.

I give a swift nod "yeah I'm okay Ari" I park up and kill the engine.

"Auntie Brookie are we there now?" Maddie questions from behind Ariana.

"We are pumpkin" I smile winking at her in the mirror

"Just give Auntie Brookie a minute and we'll get out okay sweetheart" Ariana tells her daughter "Brooke you don't have to do this"

"I do" I breath out "Peyton probably knows I'm coming and if I don't turn up she'll think it's because of her and I can't have that. She can no longer make me feel like shit; this isn't high school anymore" after what felt like hours I took a couple deep breaths then signalled to Ariana I was okay and we both got out the car.

Ariana went and got Maddie and we all headed for the big door attached to the house.

Was I scared for this moment... Yes I was... I'm terrified, but calm at the fact Lucas and I got closure. We made a mends and that had a sense of calm overtake my body.

I pressed the buzzer and we waited for someone to open the door. Again it felt like hours, but it was only 3 minutes and Haley answered the door. Thank god it was her because I think I might have froze if it was anyone else.

"Hey Brooke" she greeted "and you must be Ariana" Haley smiled at my friend "oh and this gorgeous little girl must be Maddie"

"Nice to meet you Haley" Ariana says

"Come in come in... Everyone is in the garden and the kids are playing outside too"

"Kids?" I utter following Haley through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I have a daughter and Rachel has a son"

Wait what. Rewind just a tad. Both my Bestfriends have babies and I didn't know this.

That's what I get for cutting Tree Hill out my life for 5 years.

"You both have children" the shock in my voice was evident and Haley laughed.

"Yeah, they're only like a few months apart I think"

"Wow, I really did miss out on a lot when I left" I tried masking the sadness, but I don't think it worked.

"Don't worry Brooke... You're here now" Haley smiled giving me a small hug as we enter the garden.

Have you ever had that overwhelmed feeling hit you all at once knocking you back a step or two. Yeah I just had that feeling and I think I'm gonna be sick.

Everyone was here. From Lucas and Peyton to Felix and some chick on his lap. When did Felix become part of the group. No one liked him when I lived here and now what... Everyone's best buddies with him.

Even Jake who for days kept begging me to dump him; telling me his not good for me and all that. Yes he was right, but right now that wasn't the point.

"Brooke are you okay?" Ariana asks from beside me "we can leave if you want"

I shake my head and clutch to my stomach "I just... Haley where is your toilet?" I ask in a rush. I was gonna be sick.

"Inside and to the left... Brookie are you okay?"

I give a quick nod and rush inside to the toilet. Once I find it I drop to my knees and hug the toilet close to me as I throw everything I've eaten that day up. Puke after puke came up as I sat on the toilet floor and leaned myself against the bowl.

"Brooke are you okay in there?" That wasn't the voice of one of my Bestfriends, but I knew the voice all too well "Brooke?"

"I'm... I'm okay thank you" I force out before another set of puke made its way up my body. I really didn't think I ate all that much today "I'll be out soon"

"Brooke can I come in?" I knew he meant well checking on me, but having Lucas here now wasn't going to help me. I just needed some time to have it all sink it. Maybe Ariana was right... Maybe we shouldn't have come.

"No" I yell and stand up from the floor hoping that was the end of my being sick. I flushed the chain and washed my hands. I flicked a little water onto my face and gave myself the okay "I'm coming out how anyway" I take a few more deep breaths and open the toilet door "hi Lucas"

"Brooke are you okay" the concern in his voice was sweet "I saw you freak out and I wanted to check on you"

"I didn't freak out" Lucas gave me the look as if to say 'yeah okay Brooke' I rolled my eyes and sighed "okay I freaked out a little... It's just a little scary being back with you all again. I didn't realise it was going to affect me as much as it did"

"Come with me" Lucas held out his hand and I just stared at it for a moment wondering what to do. We used to always hold hands back when we were friends... But will that be awkward now that we're civil again. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and took his hand.

"Were are we going?" I question following Lucas through Haley's house "the party is back that way"

"I know" he states, but keeps walking anyway.

"Lucas I don't think..." We finally stop and Lucas sat down.

"Come Brooke sit" Lucas patted the seat beside him "what's really up?"

"It's nothing really, I'll be fine"

"Your not pregnant are ya" Lucas laughed then looked at me "are you?"

"No Luke I'm not" it amused me how caring he used to be. This is the Lucas Scott I had missed all those years ago.

"Okay" we fell into a silence that wasn't awkward anymore. I was happy with that.

"Shouldn't we head back; I'm sure Peyton and everyone else would be wondering where you are" I say breaking the silence.

"I just wanted to make sure your okay Brooke" his smile seemed so soothing and melted my heart "I really have missed you Brooke"

"I'm fine Luke, it's just become overwhelming is all... I didn't realise ya'll were all close to Felix now"

"Oh I've hated Felix for years Brooke, but that was because he got you and I didn't" and there it was. The truth behind the evils he would give Felix when he talked to me. Lucas was jealous. I always knew he was and now his admitted it "but his an alright guy, his grown up a lot"

"And the girl he was with?"

"McKenna? Oh that's just his girlfriend soon to be baby momma"

"Wait Felix is gonna be a dad?"

Lucas laughed and nodded "Yeah, a lot has happened since you left Brooke" I nod knowing that fact and not liking it, but trying to deal with it "Like Haley and Nate had a little girl" Lucas smiled "I'm an uncle and it's the best feeling"

This sort of thing made me think what would have been different if I stayed; would Lucas and I have worked it out and been together again, would Peyton be in our lives? Would Felix? Was moving to London really the better option than facing my problems head first? Was leaving my friends behind really the best for me?

Seeing what I've missed makes me second guess my choices I made 5 years ago. Did I really make the right decisions.

 **Let me know what you think please. Just click below and review this bad boy. Thank you (:**

 **Much Love Always (-:**


	7. ALot Has Changed

"A lot really has changed" I mutter once Lucas and I decided to head back to the party "I might just go home. I don't think I'm ready for all this yet; maybe I came back too soon"

"You can't go home yet Brooke" Lucas says stopping us at the toilet "I like having you here again; it's refreshing"

"Having our friendship back is refreshing for you?" I laugh looking away from him.

He nods and cracks a smile "having you back in my life is refreshing for me Brooke"

And it's moments like this that I became friends with Lucas Scott and never regretted it, well before everything went wrong that is.

"Yeah and back in London I'll still be in your life Luke, I didn't come back to lose touch with everyone again... I came back to mend fences and get back on track with what I've missed out on"

"And you promise you'll come visit often"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with work then yes Luke I'll try my hardest okay"

"Okay" he then takes my hand in his again and guides up back to where everyone else was "you ready for this now cookie?" I gave him a smile and took a deep breath.

"I think so" Lucas smiled back and eventually let go of my hand when Peyton looked towards us "oh and Luke..." I call out before he walked off; he stopped and turned back to me.

"Yes Brooke?"

"Thank you for the talk, I think I needed it"

"No problem" he smiled again "anytime" I nod and watch as he headed over to Peyton. Once he got to her side she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer sending me a glare.

I get it Peyton, his yours.

I shake my head slowly with a small laugh and looked out at everyone interacting and even Ariana seemed to gel well with my friends; I'm glad.

"Well if it isn't Brookie" that voice I knew all too well. I turned around and Nathan smiled at me "I've missed your face Brooke" he opened up his arms and I leaned into them having him wrap his arms around my body.

"I've missed you too Nate" I admit "looks like Haley was the one for you after all"

"Looks like she was" he agrees "and I owe that all to you, so thank you for bringing her into my world Brooke"

"No problem Nate, I'm glad your happy"

"Are you happy Brooke?" He asks looking down at me. I glance over at Lucas quickly then looked away "because I truly know why you left Tree Hill and I just want you to be healthy and happy again"

"He broke me Nate... He was the only one that could do that to me and he did it and I never thought I could get pass that, I never thought I could build myself together again and moving to London helped; so yeah Nathan I think I'm starting to feel happy again"

"I'm glad Brooke" he gave me that smile that mimicked with Lucas's "he still loves you Brooke"

I looked away from Lucas and straight back at Nathan "what?"

"He still loves you and not just as friends" I run my hand through my hair and the started to play with my bracelet again "Peyton is and always will be a rebound" Nathan explains "Lucas doesn't even say he loves her back to her. He hasn't been able to say he loves anyone since you guys broke up"

"You mean since he dumped me alone might I add"

"And I thought you guys were on good terms now"

Oh right I've got to stop doing that. Throw backs isn't a good way to start the future friendship with Lucas or anyone.

"Oh right sorry, it's just a shot that happens" Nathan nods understanding what I meant.

"He hasn't said the words 'I love you' to anyone in a real long time Brooke, but I know he loves you and always has"

"Maybe I don't feel the same anymore" I whisper

Nathan placed a finger under my chin and swiftly moved my head up so my eyes and his met "who you trying to convince Brooke, me or you"

And Nathan was right. My feelings for Lucas never left, not once. Even when I was with Felix I only thought about my time with Lucas and how much he made me happy when we were together.

Even when I was on London my feelings didn't change. No one compares to how Lucas treated me when we were together. Don't get me wrong I date a few guys, but none lasted other than Jayden and we don't date anymore... It's more of a friend's thing now. Like I said to Luke earlier Jayden comes by every weekend to get me out my work funk, on a friend bases though.

"I'm not trying to convince anyone" I lie playing with my bracelet on my wrist.

I don't know why I lied... maybe because I don't want to admit to myself the feelings I know I still have relating to Lucas.

"I know you Brooke and I know my brother, you both will work through this and when your ready you'll work your way back to Brooke and Lucas I used to know"

"How can you be so sure?"

Nathan takes a look over at Lucas and Peyton and I must say myself Lucas didn't look happy over there. Peyton was saying something to him and he just acted like he didn't care.

"Because I see the way he looks at you, its the way he used to look at you" Nathan explains "you came back Brooke after all these years your back here, doesn't that mean anything?"

"I came back to help a friend Nate, I didn't come back for Lucas"

"Well the saying goes, who ever is meant to be will find their way together eventually right?" and with that Nathan gave me one last hug before heading back to his wife.

Maybe Nathan was right... What if I really did come back for Lucas and I'm just trying to kid myself and everyone else around me. I glance over at Lucas and Peyton only to see Lucas looking back at me. Our eyes met and the butterflies I used to feel from him started to slowly return. Lucas gave me that devilish smile and that's when I knew... Arianna and Nathan were right, my life missed something and that something could be Lucas.


	8. What Happens Now?

Heya guys... So how lucky is that I've had some time to write so I'm bringing you guys the next chapter.

I've needed the break from all the guy drama I've currently got going on in my life. Gosh I can't wait for my trip to Merica next November. I'm so excited to go New York and see my mate.

Anyway here is the next Chapter ENJOY!

The barbecue seemed to go on forever. Arianna and Maddie looked like they were having fun and that made me happy, that they seemed to gel well with my friends. I sat at the a table with a glass of red wine and crossed my left leg over my right. Everything around me seemed confused and complicated, I thought I'd just come back see Lucas, have our talk and that'll be it ; of course that isn't it.

Nathan made a good point and now my head is in a whirl wind not knowing what to do. Did I want Lucas back? Do I want the fairy-tale ending like Naley have?

"your still here then Brooke" I was brought out of my thoughts by Peyton. She sat down beside me and placed her empty glass on the table and crossed her left leg over her right leg and a started to rock it.

"well I was invited Peyton" I reply taking a sip of my wine.

"yeah I know that Brooke, but after that episode you pulled when you got here I thought you would have gone home; I know I would have"

"yeah, but I'm not you Peyton"

"And that's a good thing?" she raised her eye brow as she looked at me like I had to answer her, but I didn't so she carried on "because the way I see it Brooke is that you want to be me"

"I want to be you" It was a statement so I laughed "I didn't want to be you in high school Peyton so why would I want to be to you now?"

She scowled at me and I could see that by me being calm it was annoying her "because Brooke..." she pushed my name through her gritted teeth "like in high school I have Lucas"

"but you didn't really because he never actually cared for you in high school" thank god for Nathan and his knowledge of the situation.

That made her super mad and I could see the steam wanting to come from her ears "he did to care for me Brooke"

"is that why he can't say he loves you Peyton because he really does care for you right?"

"how did you..."

"have you actually met Karen his Ma?" I question interrupting her.

"No, but she's on a trip for a while and..."

"oh is she?" I paused for a moment and looked at her with my glass of wine in my hand "because I got an email from her when I got to Tree Hill and we're going for coffee tomorrow afternoon"

"you are?" I nodded and Peyton took a look over at Lucas "it's okay Peyton, I mean maybe he'll learn to love you eventually" and with that I give her a smile and stand up "this conversation was so nice... Thank you" and I walked away.

Brooke 1 Peyton 0

I was getting ready to go. It was getting late and I had a conference call tomorrow morning and then I'm meeting Karen for coffee and I have so much to do. I walk over to where Healey, Nathan, Rachel and Arianna were.

"Hey guys, sorry for cutting in, but I'm heading out now" I told them giving them all a smile "thank you for the invite and it was nice seeing ya'll again"

"oh hold on Brooke I'll get Maddie and we'll come with" Arabian says looking round for her 5 year old.

"oh Ari nah that's okay" I tell her "you guys stay... You have the key and just take a taxi home and I'll see you tomorrow"

"you sure?" I nod and give her a hug.

"oh thank you Brooke for coming" Haley hugs me "it was so nice having you here"

"don't be a stranger Brookie" Nathan says as he brings me into a hug "I really have missed you"

"I've missed you guys too"

I then pulled Rachel into a hug "well arrange a get together again soon okay" they all nod "see you guys later" I wave bye to them and look over at Lucas who looked to be in a serious conversation with Peyton so I just headed put instead of saying bye.

I walk back into the house and through the kitchen to the living area and to the door when my phone buzzed in my purse. I paused at the living room door and pulled my iPhone from my bag. It was a next from Hayden, she was looking after things for me in London while I was here.

 _ **Hey B, sorry to bother you, but the shipment for LA has been delayed because the plane is under construction and Marie isn't happy to have to wait. She's threatening to cancel our contract with her. What do I do? H xxx**_

"Shit!" I mutter stomping my foot and running my free hand through my hair.

"trouble in paradise?" I turn around and see Lucas standing behind me "anything a lawyer can help you with?"

I shake my head and look down at my phone. I dial Hayden's number and she picks up first ring.

"oh thank goodness Brooke you called. I don't know what to do and Marie is not exactly patient and the plane won't be done for another day or two and she needs the shipment by Friday and I'm afraid it won't get there in time and she threatening to cancel out contact and..."

"Okay Hayden I need you to calm down for me okay and I need you to tell Marie that her shipment will be there by Friday"

"Okay Brooke I can do that" Hayden says and I could hear her calm down a little "but Brooke how we going to pull this one out the bag?"

"Don't you worry about that H, I'll be home by tomorrow evening and I'll sort it out okay"

"Oh god I've ruined your trip haven't I... Oh I'm so sorry Brooke" she apologised with panic evident in her voice.

"Don't worry about it H, Arianna is going to deal with it and Lucas will help her of course and I'll fly home and come sort out this"

"And you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't. I'll see you soon okay H"

"Okay Brooke" and with that we both hung up

"Your going home?" came Lucas's so soft voice from behind me.

I give a swift nod and press dial on my phone again "Jeffery dear I need you to book me on the next flight to London as soon as possible. Thank you" I hang up and turn back to Lucas "I need to sort out some business in London, I need you to tell Arianna that I will call her from the airport and tell the others I'll be in contact soon"

"but Brooke I need to talk to you..."

"Oh and tell Karen that I'll have to reschedule our coffee meet"

"I'll do all that for you Brooke, but I really need to speak with you"

"Okay" I reply putting my phone into my bag and swinging it on my shoulder "what's up Luke?"

"The conversation you had with Peyton"

"What about it?" I question

"She isn't the reason you were leaving the party right?" I smile and shake my head. It was sweet he still worried about me "because she's a bit worried about you being in Tree Hill again and I think you being here intimidates her"

I laughed and so did Lucas "I was leaving because I had a lot to do tomorrow that's all Luke"

"Is there any chance you will come back soon?" the look on his face is one I noticed. It was a scared look. Lucas was scared I wasn't coming back.

"this isn't goodbye Luke, I'll come back eventually just don't know when" I stepped towards him and wrap my arms around his neck bringing him into a hug "please help Ariana with her case Luke, she needs your help"

"of course Brooke, I'll do everything I can for her and Maddie and of course you too" Lucas hugs me back "I'm going to miss you Pretty Girl" I froze for a moment and nah is arms and then pulled away from him.

"I haven't heard that in years" I mutter looking at him. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my lips. Lucas brought his hand up to my face and traced my cheek with his finger sending chills down my spine.

"I almost forgot how much I've missed you Brooke" he whispers and we stayed in that position for what seemed a long time "I've missed you" and without warning Lucas leaned in and placed his lips on mine.

I melted into the kiss wrapping my arms around Lucas's neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, then as we got more into the kiss. Lucas lightly pushed me against the hallway wall and ran his ran down my body moving my leg up and I wrap it around his waist. God how I've missed Lucas's kisses. His hot passionate blind blowing kisses.

"What the hell Lucas?"

We both pulled apart to see Peyton standing from the doorway of her living room "Peyton..." I breath d out trying to get my breath back. You could say Lucas took my breath away with that kiss.

"Don't you say my name, you slutty whore who steals boyfriends" she barked at me "god I knew this was going to happen and you said it wouldn't"

"Yeah well I lied" Lucas states shrugging his shoulder as he wiped his mouth "you just wouldn't shut up about it"

"I really have to go. I have a flight to catch. Luke can you please tell the others what I said" I didn't wait for an answer I just rushed to the front door.

"See what you've gone and done now Peyton" I heard Lucas say "now I don't know when she's coming back"

"Yeah well shoving your tongue down her throat wasn't exactly going to help was it?" Peyton replies. I stopped for a moment and leaned against the front door after I shut it and brought my fingers to my lips.

Lucas had actually kissed me, but his still with Peyton. Yeah he doesn't seem to be happy in the relationship with the blond, but he is still in a committed relationship with her.

I shrug off everything that could happen and rush to my car. I have a flight to London to catch.

So what did you guys think? There was finally a Brucas kiss, by Brooke had to leave and Peyton saw.

What do you think will happen now? Will lucks leave Peyton and want Brooke back or will Brooke even consider being with Lucas again?

And what about her life in London... Will she give that up to be with Lucas or will Lucas give up Tree Hill to be with Brooke?

Keep reading to find out...


	9. The Kiss Meant Something

**Heya guys...**

 **I know you've been waiting for us update, but like usual I had things going on... Why can't my life be less complicated so I can update for ya'll lol.**

 **Nothing is ever simple these days.**

 **Anyway I thank you guys for reviewing and following me as a author and my stories, I appreciate it so much. You guys put a smile on my face when I see a review. The best part of my day.**

 **Son here is chapter 9... ENJOY!**

I rang Ariana at the airport and she was okay with staying while I sorted stuff out in London. I haven't spoken to Lucas since you know... He kissed me. I landed in London a few hours ago. Jayden picked me up from the airport because Jeffery had a family emergency.

Now I was back at my company dealing with shipment that needs to go out today for it to get to Marie by Friday. I had Hayden on the phone ringing out to see if she can get someone to help us out with a plane while I spoke to Marie on the phone to try and not have her cancel her contract with us.

"Yes I know Marie and I promise you will have your clothes for the photo shoot even if I have to bring them to Los Vegas myself. I know what would happen if you don't get them and I assure you we are doing are very best to make sure you get them" I started walking around my office with my hand less Bluetooth in my ear and a iced coffee in my hand "that won't happen Marie, I have Hayden calling around and I have the best of the best plane engineer out to fix it as soon as possible" she was not having any of it and I don't blame her. She ordered the clothes months ago because of this photo shoot she was doing on Friday and it benefitted me and my company because she's putting our line out there and now this problem has occurred and I'm screwed if Marie cancels the contract. She is one of our main benefactors.

"Brooke I think I may have someone who will help" Hayden says as she pops her head in my office "Jayden has a friend who will help us"

I gave Hayden a smile and a thumbs up "you will get your shipment by Friday Marie, I promise you that. Yes we have and yes we will. I'll be sending it out this afternoon. Okay. Will do. Speak soon Marie. Bye" I press the small button on my Bluetooth to end the call and slouched down in my chair "I actually thought we were going to lose her, but you and Jayden are life savers"

"Thank you for coming back to save me Brooke" I wave her off and give her a smile.

"Don't need to thank me H, it is my company and besides you ran it pretty good while I was gone so thank you" she smiled.

"I'm going to go and deal with the shipment and send it off" I nod and watch as she leaves my office.

Then my phone rang. I press the little button on my Bluetooth to answer it on the third ring "Hello Brooke Davis's office, your speaking to Miss Davis"

"Oh how formal you sound Brooke" I laughed at his comment.

"Hey Nate"

"Hey Kitten" he I haven't heard that nickname in a while. Nathan used to call me it when I hanged out at their house. I liked it "Luke said you had to go home for a bit and we never got to say bye"

"Yeah sorry about that. I had to rush home to deal with a shipment, but it's sorted now"

"Glad you sorted it out Brooke. Haley wanted to call, but she's had to go out, so she said she'll call you later"

"Okay sure, just tell her not to forget the time difference"

"Oh shit sorry Brooke... Is it late over there"

"Nah I was thinking more about you guys"

"Oh it's not that late here Brooke. I've just put Kadie to bed and thought I'd give you a quick call"

"Okay cool, well I'll let you go now, but tell Haley not to call, I'll be coming back tomorrow I've just been booked for a meeting in Tree Hill"

"Okay Brooke I'll tell Hales that, see you soon Kitten"

"See you soon Nate. Bye" we both hung up and I took my Bluetooth out my ear and placed it back in my desk drawer. I stood up and walked out my office just as Hayden came back into the building "H I need you to book me a ticket back to Tree Hill for tomorrow"

"Sure thing Brooke. Oh and the shipment is on its way to Marie. I watched it go myself"

"Oh how you are good to me H. Thank you"

"Jayden..." I call out when I get to his apartment "Jay"

"In the kitchen Brooke" I hear him call back. I walk through his apartment and to the kitchen area "you alright Brookie?"

"Yeah I just came to thank you for your help. You are a life saver, I really thought we were going to lose our investor"

"Oh don't sweat it B. You know I'd help you if I can" Jayden says shutting the fridge and bringing out a bottle of water "so H said your going back to Tree Hill.

I only asked Hayden to book me a ticket like an hour ago, so how did Jay know... Unless he and Hayden are texting or something. Hmm my assistant with my ex, could it work?

Of course it can.

"Yeah I'm going back for a little bit then I'm coming home" I answer "so you and H aye?" Jayden's cheeks flushed red and a small smile grew on his face "when did this happen?"

"It's kind of recent B, she needed my help with something while you were away and it started from there. It's going pretty good too"

"Oh Jay I'm happy for you both, you would make a gorgeous couple"

"And your not mad?"

"Of course I'm not, we've been over for a long time; I'm happy you've moved on"

And I was... I think. Or did I like it when he flirted with me or tried getting with me again. Okay so maybe I liked the attention he gave me, wasn't like I was getting it anywhere else. It doesn't matter now, he and Hayden are together and I'm happy for them.

"oh crap" I mutter looking at my watch "I have to go Jay, but catch up lunch when I get back; I wanna hear about you and H" I jump off the kitchen stool and shift my back into my shoulder.

"of course B, see you then" I waved him bye and headed out.

To Tree Hill I go.

"Aunt Brookie you came back" Maddie squeals as she runs and jumps into my arms.

"Of course I was coming back chipmunk, I'd never leave you" I kiss her cheek and she giggles.

"Promise" she held out her pinky finger.

I looped my pinky with hers "I promise"

"Maddie leave Aunt Brooke alone and go finish your lunch" Ariana instructs her daughter. Maddie kisses my cheek then jumps down and does as her mother asked "I'm glad your back Brooke"

Ariana hugs me and I hug her back "it was a quick fix, but Hayden just needed me there so she felt calm, I didn't mind"

"So all is good now?" I nod and she smiled "well Lucas finished the paperwork, I've signed so all you need to do is sign them and then it's sent over to Calvin's lawyers and the judge; Lucas said they could protest it, but they won't win because Calvin hasn't done anything for Maddie since she was born. His getting no money Brooke" Ariana smiled and I could see the glee evident in her demeanour.

Carmen was right Lucas is good at what he does.

"The papers are on the kitchen counter, you sign them I give them to Lucas and it's all done" I nod and walk over to the kitchen.

I pick up the pen and sign the papers "there you go Ariana... Calvin has lost this one"

Ariana pounced on me again giving me another bug hug "thank you so much Brooke" she muttered and I could feel how grateful she was just by her hug "oh and by the way Rachel and Haley told me to tell you to meet them when you got back"

"I'll message Haley soon"

I had been back in Tree Hill for 2 days and I promised the girls I would meet them today so I was heading through the lobby of the hotel Ariana and I were staying at to get to the car when I saw Lucas walking in through the double doors. He stopped and gave me a smile when he saw me.

That grin I have missed very much.

"hi" I say as I stopped in front of him.

"Hi Brooke" his voice was so soft and his eyes glistened as he looked at me "you came back"

"I told you I would Luke" He nodded and I could tell something was bothering him "Luke what's wrong?"

He looked back up at me and placed both hands in his trouser pockets "I kissed you" I nodded "you kissed me back" I nodded again looking to the ground "I missed kissing you for so long Brooke; it's all I've ever wanted to do since you've been back" he stepped towards me, I moved back "but that's not what you want" the tone of his voice went sad and my heart went out to him "I understand, maybe breaking up with Peyton wasn't the best way to go then"

My eyes shot back up to look at him. He broke up with that horrid person. Should I be happy about that? Or should I be mad at what he just said? God why do things have to get so complicated.

I can't show him any mercy right now "if you weren't happy with her Lucas then yes it was the best way to go, I mean I don't like the girl, but at least let her be happy and let her go"

"I weren't happy with her" he states "maybe the first year or so in college, but we were both in dark places after that; her birth mom died and her dad got lost at sea so she felt alone and I started to miss you a lot so we both started sleeping around on each other and..."

Was he seriously telling me about his college life with Peyton when it should have been me and him at college together, having the fun we've talked about since 7th grade. I did not want to hear about it.

"Lucas..." I cut in, he stopped and looked at me "I really don't want to hear about your college life with Peyton and I'm going to be late meeting the girls so I should really go" I walk pass him and head for the doors.

"Brooke..." I stopped and turned towards him our eyes meeting again "that kiss meant something to both of us and you know it, so please don't push me away... I know your scared and I know..."

"Luke I have to go" I didn't wait for a response I fled like I know how too.

 **So what did ya'll think?**

 **I know you want Brucas back together and it shall happen, just gotta get things to that point.**

 **So Peyton is out of the picture for the moment.**

 **You know what to do press the button below and REVIEW!**


	10. Can I Be About That Life Though?

**Hi ya guys...**

 **Yes that's right you have two chapters this time... Chapter 10 is a bonus chapter for the patience you guys have given me throughout this story.**

 **I love you all.**

 **So here is the bonus chapter... ENJOY!**

I got to Karen's cafe and pushed the door open. Like always the bell above the door dinged signalling my arrival. Haley and Rachel were both sitting in a booth at the back. I was just about to head over to them when someone stepped in front of me.

I looked up and saw Peyton, the blond stood straight in front of me with her arms crossed and a scowl on her petite face; her curls were straightened making her look older than usual "what right do you have to come back to Tree Hill and take everything from me" I wasn't sure if she was asking me a question or just stating what she thinks I've done to her.

"I have no idea what your on about Peyton"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Davis" oh so we're on surname basis right now, was she ever gonna grow up. We're not in high school anymore.

"Actually Sawyer no I don't, so if you don't mind I have a lunch to attend" I go to walk around her when she steps in front of me again. She was really testing my patience.

"You've stolen Lucas from me, so don't you stand there and act like your so innocent Davis because you aren't and you know it"

"Actually what I do know is... I haven't stolen Lucas from you and I have a lunch to attend"

"He broke up with me because you kissed him; it really isn't nice to lead someone on Brooke especially if you aren't planning on being with them"

"Well for one Lucas kissed me, not the other way round and secondly Lucas broke up with you because he wasn't happy... That isn't my fault"

"Yes it is... Everything was fine and then you come back and Lucas suddenly doesn't want me anymore"

"Lucas doesn't even say he loves you Peyton... Isn't that a sign that he doesn't want you anymore?" her expression changed and slowly her arms unfolded and she looked upset. I still didn't like her.

"How do you know that, did he say something?"

I shake my head "it's obvious, I'm sorry with what's happened between you and Lucas, but I really have to go. Bye Sawyer" I walk round her and head over to Haley and Rachel.

"That looked intense" Haley mutters nodding to Peyton was now talking with friend sending me glares as she did.

"Yeah she blames me for her break up with Lucas" I shrug it off "you ordered?"

"Yeah...sorry is chilli fries with cheese not your favourite anymore?" Rachel asks ready to order something different.

"No Rachel wait... Of course it's still my favourite" she smiled and relaxed "thank you"

"Anytime Brooke"

So the girls and I had a good old catch up . about everything and I felt much better being in the loop with everything again. Rachel wasn't with her baby daddy, he disappeared after Rachel told him she wasn't aborting her baby boy who's name is Kai and Haley and Nathan were happy with their miracle baby Kadence who almost died because she was born too early. Jake met some girl at college and decoded to travel the world and then moved to Italy with her.

I missed everything and I'm just gonna have to deal with that. I'm gonna have to make trips to Tree Hill often now.

So I'm on my way home when I notice Peyton leaning against my car. I really wasn't in the mood for this blond bitch. I let out a loud sigh and head to my car.

"What more could you possibly say to me Peyton?" I rummage through my bag to find my keys "don't you think you've..."

"I'm pregnant Brooke" I froze for a moment by that statement then regained myself "that's what I've gotta say"

"Shouldn't you betelling Lucas and not me" I had to act calm about this, I didn't want her to know this news fazed me because it did. Was I really I thinking about giving Lucas another go. Maybe my mind is ahead of my body.

"He won't take my calls and I don't wanna just turn up" she replies "this is your fault so I think you should redo the damage you've caused or I'll..."

"Or you'll what Peyton?" I cut in "this isn't High School anymore, you don't scare me"

"Just redo the damage Brooke" she scowled at me with her crossed arms.

"How about you grow a pair and go see him instead of begging me to do your dirty work" I reply getting into my car and turning the engine on "oh and Peyton" I rolled down my window and she looked at me "congratulations" I flashed her a fake smile and sped off before she could say anything else.

I got back to the hotel and decided to sketch some more designs for this meeting I had tomorrow. I finished one sketch when the buzzer from downstairs rang. Ariana and Maddie were out getting some groceries so I was alone.

I put down my things and head to the hotel door and answered the buzzer "hello"

"Hello Miss Davis you have a Mr Scott wanting to come up" Lucas was back. Was I ready to see him again after what happened with Peyton earlier. Maybe she's told him that's why his here wanting to talk with someone about it.

But could I really be that person for him again.

I know we sorted things out and was gonna try the whole friend thing again, but could I be my real feelings from that kiss behind me and be his actual friend.

 _Yes Brooke you can_

My inner self advised me. I could always just try... Right?

I take a few deep breaths and press the income button again "okay thank you. Send Mr Scott up"

"As you wish Miss Davis" I let the button go and wait by the hotel door with it open. The lift buzzed and the doors opened revealing Lucas looking as sexy as ever. God I've missed him so much, but that shall be locked way... All those feelings.

"Hi" I breathed out as he got closer to me. I let him in and closed the door.

"Thank you for seeing me Brooke" I flash a smile and nod "I just really needed to talk to you"

"Yeah I figured, I mean it is some serious news you've just found out and it can be a lot to take in"

"Yeah I just..." Lucas looked up at me our eyes meeting "what you talking about Brooke"

Oh shit he doesn't know. Crap. Way to put your foot in it Brooke. I cursed at myself and closed my eyes not wanting to look at Lucas right now. Great now I'm gonna have to tell him since Peyton hasn't.

"Brooke..." I kept my eyes closed and scrunched up my nose like I used to back when we were younger and I tried getting out of things "what you talking about?"

"Nothing" I lied turning away from him and waltzing over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge "maybe we shouldn't talk about this... It's nothing to do with me anyway"

"Brooke Penelope Davis you tell me what the hell is going on and now" I haven't heard someone call out my full name since I was in high school.

"Okay fine" I huff "Peyton thought the need to tell me that she's eh... Peyton pregnant Luke" his mouth dropped open and his whole body tensed up.

"She's what?"

"With child Luke. Congratulations?" he didn't exactly sound happy about it. His gonna be a daddy.

"How could this happen... I mean I know how it happens, but we were so careful" he fell back on the couch "I only came over here to talk about..."

"The kiss we shared?" I cut in receiving a nod in response "don't worry about it Luke, I mean Peyton is having your baby"

"But I don't wanna be with her I want..."

"Please don't say it Luke" I plead looking at him "it took me so long to get better, things have changed since the kiss and now you have a child coming with her; I can't be part of that. I'm sorry"

"This wasn't how our story was meant to go. Peyton getting pregnant wasn't meant to be in our story" Lucas muttered to himself and I agreed. If we stood a second chance it got shattered the moment Peyton revealed her baby news "it's meant to be you, not Peyton"

"Lucas..."

"We spoke about it after what happened when we were sixteen and lost our baby" tears formed in my eyes as that memory appeared.

 _ **Lucas and I were lying in each others arms a couple nights after I miscarried. His arms were around my body so tight I felt so safe. I snuggled further into Lucas and I could hear his heart beat. It was so soft and soothing.**_

 _ **Lucas placed a soft kiss to my forehead as stroked my cheek "well get through this Pretty Girl I promise"**_

" _ **Thank you for holding me Luke"**_

" _ **Always Pretty Girl you know that" he held me tighter "if you want a baby Brooke we will one day, we'll have a family after college if that's what you want. A boy and a girl"**_

 _ **I pulled back from Luke and looked up at him with a smile on my face "really Luke?" he nods kissing my nose "I love you Broody"**_

" _ **I love you more Pretty Girl"**_

"We were 16 Luke, things change as time goes on" I reply "everything has changed since then"

"I've only just got you back Brooke" his face showed how scared he really was and his voice sounded sad "I really don't wanna lose you again"

"We're friends Luke, that doesn't have to change"

"I don't want to just be friends Brooke" Lucas stood up and walked over to me, I could feel the heat radiate from his body "I want you back Pretty Girl" him using that old nickname for me drove my insides crazy and then without warning his lips locked to mine and my mind went on a whirl wind.

" _ **You and I are bestfriends right Pretty girl?" Lucas asked as he laid on his bed and I paused the current programme I was watching.**_

" _ **Of course Luke" I answer leaning up to look at him "always"**_

" _ **And that will never change?" I shake my head and edge towards him so I was sitting crossed legged opposite him.**_

" _ **Lucas what's wrong?"**_

 _ **His eyes met mine and there was an unusual sparkle in them that I haven't seen before. Lucas took my hand in his and smiled at me. My heart fluttered like it always has when Lucas gave me his smile "nothing's wrong Pretty Girl, I just... I have these feelings and I just wanted to know if you have them too"**_

" _ **Feelings?" Lucas nodded "you have feelings for me like more than a bestfriend" Lucas nodded again "Lucas I..." I got cut short when his sweet plumped lips met mine.**_

 _ **And that's the moment I knew I was in love with Lucas Scott and had been for years before.**_

 **Whatcha think?**

 **REVIEW please**


	11. Not Wanting To Ruin Anything

**Hi guys...I'm super sorry with how long this has taken to upload. I've had these chapters ready to post, but just been busy with starting my new job and I've had so much guy drama it's unreal lol and then I've had friend drama to deal with too.**

 **My life is never that exciting, but lately it has been lol.**

 **Anyway I really do love you guys and I thank you for being patient with me.**

 **Here is the next chapter**

" _ **You look gorgeous Brooke"**_

 _ **It was our freshmen prom and Lucas was excited for is as was I and all our friends. Ma and I went dress shopping months before prom and I had tried on 20 different dresses before I found the right one.**_

 _ **It was of course Red with one strap over the right shoulder and flowed down my body to the ground and felt like feathers. It had a few crystals on the waist line the sparkled in the light. I fell in love with it the moment I put it on. I knew this was the one.**_

 _ **"Thank you Luke" I blushed as I walked over to him. He kissed my cheek and took my hand in his.**_

 _ **"I got you something Pretty Girl" just the nickname melted my heart everytime I heard him say it.**_

 _ **My eyes went wide with excitement as a huge dimpled smile crept onto my face "Ooo can I have it please?" Lucas nodded handing me a long length box from Tiffany's. I slowly opened the box and my heart raced as I looked down at a silver plated heart charm bracelet that had L &Balways written in the middle. I loved it just as much as I love him. My broody "I love it" I whispered jumping at him and wrapping my arms around his neck. **_

_**"I'm glad because for every year at high school when we go to prom I'll add a charm and then when we get to senior year and it's our last Prom I have something even bigger to give you and I can't wait for the day of our senior prom" he says with a smile as he placed a small kiss to my lips "now let's go and rock this prom Pretty Girl" I cheered and we left for our senior prom.**_

And as you all know we never got all the way to senior year as we had planned. Too much changed and then so did we. Now I'm sitting here on the couch after Lucas had left wondering if I really wanted to put myself in the middle of he and Peyton. I mean his going to be a dad which means Peyton will be in our life's constantly. I'm not sure if I want that.

My phone buzzed receiving a text from Rachel. I picked up my phone to read it.

 **Hey B, having a little get together at mine. You in? R xxx**

I thought about it for a moment and then I finally replied

 **Yeah sure. I'll be there. Just text me the dets. B xxx**

Her reply came fast

 **Wanna come round about 7. Lucas will be there just so you know and everyone else too.**

 **See you then B. R xxx  
**

 **See you then Rachel. B xxx  
**

So after I let my mind finally settle I finished up my sketch and head into the bedroom. 

"Auntie Brooke we're back" I heard Maddie call out "Auntie Brookie" 

"Hi Princess" I smile popping my head out the door "oh and Ari we've been invited to Rachel's tonight. Coming with?" 

"Course, I love your friends Brooke" I nodded as Maddie and Ariana walk into my room "so did Lucas stop by" she wiggled her eye brows at me and I laughed. 

"He did" I nod picking out a dress for me to wear "why you being all weird about it?" 

"A little bird told me you and Lucas kissed?" 

"A little bird aye?" I raised my eye brow and she laughed "okay so we kissed Ariana, it really isn't a big deal" 

"But Brooke you've been waiting for this for a really long time. What if Lucas is your one and only?" 

"And what if he isn't?" 

"No one believes he isn't Brooke. You and Lucas are meant to be" 

"Don't be mad at him kitten" Nathan says as he walks into the tree house my parents had built for me "he didn't mean it" 

"He asked someone else to the fair Nathan, how can he not mean it?" I reply wrapping my coat around me some more "I didn't know he doesn't like me that much he'd invite Nellie instead" 

"He just wants to make you mad Brooke and it's worked, you guys were fighting is all" 

"That doesn't give him the right to invite her" 

"You're right kitten, but just remember your his one and only always" Nathan kissed my cheek "you guys belong together, everyone thinks that" I just looked at Nathan who smiled at me "now you wipe those tears and go find Luke... His inside" Nathan stood up and went to walk away. 

"Natey..." Nathan stopped halfway down the stairs of the tree house and turned to look at me "thank you" 

"Anything for you kitten" he gave me a smile and then he was gone and I headed down to go find Lucas.

"Nathan said that to me when I was 14 and I had just had a fight with Lucas. That night Lucas and I made up and everything was fine again" I tell Ariana as I pick out my shoes that go with my dress "but things have changed a lot since then" 

"But I thought you put that behind you" she was referring to what Lucas accused me off all

those years ago. 

"I have" and that was the truth. I had let it go. The closure I had with Lucas was done and everything was put in the past. 

"Then why are you fighting it Brooke. Didn't the kiss mean something to you" Ariana asks with concern in her voice. 

"I just... Peyton's pregnant" I tell her throwing the bomb on her like it was thrown on me.  
Ariana stood there staring at me in shock... Yeah I tried avoiding that look she was giving me. I then felt a pull on my hand. I look down at Maddie and give her a smile. 

"Can I come too Auntie Brooke" I give her a nod and she smiled getting all excited "I'm going to our room Mommy" she called out as she ran out my room. 

"And Lucas thinks it's his?" Ariana finally says once we got over her being shocked. 

"Well of course he thinks that Ari and besides they are together, well were together" 

"Wait they broke up?" I nod going through my jewellery "he broke up with her for you Brooke; that's saying something" 

"Yeah and Peyton is saying something else Ariana, she's saying she's pregnant and I don't think I want to get in between that" 

"You and Lucas are meant to be together Brooke and you know it" 

"And what if you are right and I let my guard down again and Lucas screws up again" 

"I don't think he'll screw up that bad again Brooke, he loves you and everyone could see it when we came here. Lucas loves you Brooke. He kisses you and he wants you" Ariana says with a smile "now get dressed and we'll head over to Rachel's" 

We got to Rachel's and unlike the last time I actually felt content about it. I park up and kill the engine. Ariana gives my hand a squeeze and I smile at her to let her know I was so okay this time. Ariana gets out the car and grabs Maddie from her car seat. 

We all head up to the big Brown door and I knock using the knocker. We waited.  
The door opened and Rachel smiled at me "I'm so glad you guys came" she hugged Ariana and I and picked up Maddie "and you're so cute too" Maddie giggled "how about you go find the kids in the garden sweetie" Rachel put Maddie down who then ran through the house to the garden. 

Ariana and I followed Rachel through her house to where the other adults were. I stood by the sliding doors to the back garden as Ariana went and got a drink and said hi to everyone. I waved at Haley and Nathan and then my eyes landed on a certain blue-eyed blond, I smiled at him receiving one back and then my eyes landed on the Curly blond sitting on his lap and my smile faded. 

Lucas was back with her... After he declared he wanted to be with me. After he kissed me... Again. 

I should have known letting my feelings resurface for Lucas was a bad idea.  
Lucas noticed and I suddenly felt the urge to throw up again. 

"It isn't what it looks like kitten" I turned to the side and saw Nathan standing beside me. 

"What isn't?" I question playing dumb 

"Lucas and Peyton" he states. I turn back to leaning on the frame and I cross my arms "he didn't see it coming" 

"Yeah I figured" I nod "but it's okay Nate" I say giving him a glance "Lucas will be a great dad, I just hope Peyton can make him happy eventually" 

"But he wants to be with you Brooke" Nathan declares and I push the tears aside. 

"I don't think Luke and I will work this time Nate... I'm going back to London tomorrow" okay so that was a lie, but I will be booking a flight for tomorrow. Lucas was going to be a father and Peyton needs him now and I'm a distraction so I need to leave so Lucas can have the life he deserves. The family life. I need to leave so he'll forget about me again. 

"Tomorrow?" I look over at Lucas again and his eyes catch mine and for a moment I saw what we used to have and how happy we were, but then I came back to reality and I realised it was a mistake me coming back home. 

Peyton was right I did ruin her life. Lucas didn't want me until he saw me again. I should have stayed gone. 

Lucas is gonna have a family soon and I can't ruin that... No matter what anyone says. 

Lucas and my story ended a long time ago. He has a new story now and I don't think I fit into it.

 **So what do you think?**

 **Let me know by hitting the button below (:**


	12. Second Chances Can Work Right?

Yeah that is right you have a double chapter this time. My way of saying sorry for taking so long to upload.

I hope ya'll re still liking my story and I appreciate it all.

Here's the next chapter.

"Are you leaving?" I glanced over my shoulder and Lucas standing behind me leaning against the door. I had just put my jacket on and slung my bag on my shoulder. I just nod searching through my bag trying to find my car keys "so soon" 

Literally after Nathan and I talked I mingled with Hales and Rachel and then I kept glancing at Lucas and I could see the glow Peyton had around her and the smile Lucas

had on his face. He seemed happy. I didn't want to ruin that for him. 

"Erm yeah I am. I have so much to do for tomorrow" 

"What's happening tomorrow?" 

"I have a business meeting down town and then I have a flight to catch later in the evening" Lucas edged off the door frame and walked towards me. 

"Your leaving again, you've only just got back" he says stopping just in front of me. 

"I know" I nod fighting my emotions that wanted to show an appearance "and I shouldn't have" I go to walk pass him, but he stops in front of me "Lucas I really should..." Lucas then crashed his lips to mine and my whole body went numb again. 

Damn it Lucas Scott. 

Finally finding the power in me I stop the kiss and push Lucas back from me "you shouldn't have done that Luke" 

"I wanted too... I needed too" he says stepping towards me "you can't leave Brooke" 

"But I need too Lucas" I reply looking into his eyes "your having a family and I can't stop you from having that" 

"Brooke I want you not Peyton" he confesses touching the frame of my face with his fingers and taking my hand in his "I've always just wanted you, I'm sorry it took me so long to realise that" 

"She's having your baby Lucas" I whisper as tears formed in my eyes "you can't just leave her" 

"But I'm not happy with Peyton, I'm happy right now here with you; the love of my life" my heart flutter just by those words and my heart melted all over again. 

"Lucas..." 

"Be with me Brooke" he says cutting me off from my sentence. 

"Lucas I can't... You're having a family with Peyton and I can't be the reason that your child has a broken home" 

"But we could have all that... A family. Me and you" 

"No Lucas we can't" a tear fell down my cheek and Lucas wipes at it "I should really be going" 

"Brooke wait" I stopped at the door and turned to look at him "why you pushing me away, I love you" 

"I love you too Luke, but I can't be with you. You have a family and I can't come between that... I'm sorry" and with that I leave the room and head down the hall stopping as I lean

against the wall and start to let my feelings bombard me. 

Once I got myself together I headed down to the end of the corridor where I saw Haley and Rachel talking and laughing. Haley caught my eye and smiled at me waving me over.  
"Brooke you going somewhere?" Rachel asked when she noticed I had my jacket on and my bag slung over my shoulder. 

I give a small nod "actually yeah I have to erm..." I looked up and saw Lucas walk around the corner. His eyes met mine and I could see the sadness evident in them "I have to get going guys, I have this meeting in the morning and then I'm gonna head home" 

"Already, but you only just got back" Haley whined making me laugh. 

"Yeah I know Hales, but London needs me and I have my company and I have to get back to that eventually" 

"but now... Couldn't you at least stay a few extra weeks... Please" 

"Hales I can't... I really can't, I'm sorry guys, but I'll come and visit always. I promise this time" 

"Can we at least go for dinner before your flight tomorrow?" Rachel asks sipping at her wine. 

"Okay I can do that girls" I smile hugging them both "I'll see you both tomorrow" I give them one last hug and head out. 

My meeting went well and I was heading back to the hotel. I wasn't sure if Ariana and Maddie were coming back with me this time. Once I get to the hotel I park up and head into the building to see Lucas sitting on one of the big soft cushioned chairs. He looked like he had been sitting there for hours. I let out a small sigh and walked over to him. 

"Luke what you doing here?" 

He stood up when he saw me and placed both hands in his Jean pockets "I needed you to listen to me one more time" 

"Lucas I really can't do this right now" I say running my hand through my hair "I have a flight to catch" 

"But you don't have to go back yet right... I mean your company is being looked after isn't it?" okay so maybe he had me there. I didn't really need to go back to London yet. Hayden had it covered and she has Jay to help her. I guess I was running away from him.

Pushing him away because I don't want to be hurt again maybe. 

"Yes it is Luke, but I..." I start to say until he interrupts me. 

"Give us a chance. Things could be different this time... I'll make sure things are different this time Brooke please" he stepped towards me and took my hands in his "we could be great together, we both know we are" 

"Lucas..." his lips locked to mine to keep me quiet and it worked as our mouths moved together. Lucas then pulled away and his smile lit up his face. 

"See Pretty Girl you and I are meant to be... Even fireworks come out when we kiss" 

"But what about Peyton and your baby?" 

"We're adults now Brooke I'll sort something out with Peyton don't worry" 

"So we're really going to do this?" I ask feeling a tad excited to start something up with Lucas again. 

Lucas nods with his smile still on his face "If you want Brooke" 

I finally let my guard down and step towards him, I kiss him lightly on the lips and flash my famous Brooke Davis smile "I want Lucas... I really want" 

Maybe this isn't a good idea, but maybe it is. I won't know unless I try out right? 

**REVIEW!**


	13. Love Is Enough Right?

**Hey ya'll... I'm really sorry for the very late update.**

 **I had this chapter already edited and ready to upload, but then my life changed and I had a death in the family, so I had to sort all that out and then you had Christmas and my Birthday and then new year and all that, then I had the funeral and wake to get through.**

 **It's been a roller coaster the past month.**

 **Anyway I am here and I am ready to post the chapter now. So ENJOY!**

"So your going back to London tomorrow?" Lucas asks wrapping his arms around me from behind.

It had been a couple weeks since we became us again. Everything was going good and I was loving the feeling he gave me. I haven't seen or heard anything about Peyton since the party.

I don't ask because I don't want to let these moments end.

I now my head and pop a grape into my mouth "I sure am Broody" in reply turning his arms wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him in for a kiss. Lucas pulled away and gave me a pout "oh don't pout offer of you coming with me still stands"

"I would love to, but Peyton has an appointment in a few days and I said I'd go with her" I sigh moving my arms around from his neck and grab my sketch pad and head for the living room "Brooke don't be mad" I felt Lucas follow me.

I sit down on the couch and cross one leg over the other as I begin to start a sketch for my new designs "I'm not mad Luke" I assure with a small shrug "I knew what I was getting myself into. I just... I'm just getting used to it I guess"

"I'm sorry this is happening Brooke, but I love you and only you" he says sitting down opposite me so he was on the coffee table "and besides when we're ready we can start our own family"

My eyes snapped up to him and my heart felt heavy in my chest "actually Lucas we can't, I can't" I watched as his expression changed from happiness to confusion "second year of being in London I met someone and he meant a lot to me..."

"Did you love him?" Lucas interrupts

I give a small nod and place the sketch book down beside him "we fell in love, not you and me love, but I still loved him. I fell pregnant and we were both so very happy. Daniel was so excited to be a daddy and then I woke up in so much pain. I thought I was dying" I explain tears stinging my eyes as I remember those memories. I looked down at my hands as a tear slides down my cheek hitting my arm and then my hand "Daniel rushed me to hospital after I passed out with how bad the pain was. When I woke up the nurse had told me I lost my bubba and that she was sorry" I cried softly my body shaking with the tears "I lost my baby and the bleeding wouldn't stop so I had to have surgery and the doctor told me it would be very hard for me to conceive again" Lucas rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him "Daniel and I were never the same after that, now he lives in New York married with 3 kids. His happy and I'm happy for him"

"Brooke baby I'm sorry I didn't know" Lucas kissed the top of my head as he rocked me making me feel safe like he used to.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Lucas. I should have before we got together again"

"Shhh Pretty Girl" he says rubbing my arm soothing me "that doesn't change how I feel about you"

"But we can't have a family Luke"

"Yes we can Pretty Girl" he replies running circles on my arm with his finger "we can adopt if we have to" he then moves me so he can look at me "I love you Brooke and that alone is enough for me"

"And yet I'm leaving tomorrow for London" I stand up and grab my phone when it beeped. A text from Hayden.

 **Jerry will meet you at the airport tomorrow afternoon Brooke. We have a meeting in the evening and then a fashion show in a couple days. See you tomorrow. H x**

"Shit" I mutter to myself grabbing my sketch book and heading out to the back garden.

"Brooke" Lucas says following me "you can't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad Lucas. It's what it is and I've just got to get used to you not being able to be there for me now. I'll be fine"

"Don't say it like that" Lucas grumbles from beside me "I didn't plan for any of this to happen"

"Yeah, but it's happening Luke. Your going to be a daddy to her baby and I'm just gonna have to suck it up and act all happy for you and for her and I can't. I just can't not for Peyton of all people" I reply trying not to get mad about it.

"You haven't forgiven me for getting with Peyton after us... After you left" I look away from him and take a short breathe "Brooke?"

"Lucas... Just drop it okay, I don't want to spend my last day with you fighting" I plead still not looking at him.

"I can't drop it Brooke... Answer me, have you forgiven me for getting with Peyton after you left?" he says moving closer to me so he was now inches away from my body "Brooke"

"I have Luke, I have forgiven you for getting with her. We weren't exactly together when I left so I can't be mad that you moved on from me" I reply hating how I was feeling.

"And your sure?" I nod looking away from him "then why does it feel like your leaving something out from that answer?"

"Because it's not that I don't forgive you for moving on Lucas... It's just..."

"The fact she's pregnant isn't it" silence fell upon us for a moment and my heart hammered against my chest "you haven't forgiven me for getting her pregnant"

"Lucas it's not that I haven't forgiven you, it's just hard for me to be okay with it. I'm trying though" I make eye contact with him "I really am trying Luke"

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean for any of this. I just wanted you" he replies running his finger around the frame of my face "I love you and I don't want us to end"

"Who said anything about us ending Luke" I lean in and place a soft kiss to his lips "I'm not ending us, I would never give Peyton that satisfaction and I only just got you back and I love you too"

Lucas smiles at me and kisses my lips this time "so what we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go to London and your gonna go to this appointment and when I have free time I'll fly back" I respond feeling much better now that it's all out there and I wasn't holding anything in "we'll figure this out Luke, but for now we have to just go along with whatever we can"

"And you won't leave me right?" he questions and I can see how vulnerable he looks right now "you will come back?"

I nod and run my fingers over his face looking him in the eyes "I'm coming back Lucas Scott. This time it's me and you against everything else. The past is in the past and we are each other's future"

"I love you Brooke"

"I love you too Scott"

The rest of the day Lucas and I ordered Chinese and binged watched the Two and a half men boxset of course by my request. I love the show and turns out so does Lucas. Then I sketched a little while Lucas did some business work and in the evening we relaxed in a bubble bath together and it was all nice.

The next morning I made sure everything was ready for me to leave for the airport. After checking my bags and sketch stuff and samples were all packed Lucas took me for a late lunch and then we headed for the airport.

"I'm gonna miss you" Lucas states as we pull into the car park at the airport.

"I'll miss you just as much, but Luke it will go fast and I'll come back as soon as I can" I reply kissing his cheek "I just wish you could come with me, but I understand why you can't"

"You have no idea how much I wish things were different Brooke" I nod knowing that as we get out the car and Lucas grabs my bags for me and we headed into the packed building "I'm sorry things are the way they are Brooke"

"I know Luke" I lean up and place a sweet kiss to his lips "we'll get through this. We've gotten through so much already and I don't want to lose us again"

"Me either Pretty Girl"

I followed Lucas into the airport and checked in. Once everything was done I rang the girls and told them I'll see them when I came back. Haley cried and so did Rachel, but they knew I'd come back for them and for Lucas. This time was different, this time I had something to come back for.

Arianna and Maddie were already back in the UK since we had a fashion show to get ready for and Arianna was one of my makeup artists.

"Flight 212 to London is boarding now" a lady over the speaker announces.

I look to Lucas and give him a sad smile "this is me Luke" we both stand up and Lucas gives me a passionate long lingering kiss that I moulded into as a tear slowly slides down my cheek "I'm gonna miss you" I mutter as we pull apart.

Lucas wipes at my tears and kisses my cheek as he puts a piece of my hair behind my ear "I will miss you too Pretty girl. I love you"

I nod and take my bag from him "I love you too. Bye Luke" I the head over to the doors. I give the lady my ticket and board the plane.

To London I go.


	14. Busy, Not Enough Time

**Hey there guys,**

 **I'm back with the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the late update. Everything has been so busy with planning a funeral and grief taking over and work and the boyfriend and all that. It's been crazy mad.**

 **I'm going to try and update faster to get this story finished and then if you like I will write another one, so as a sorry for not updating I've written two chapters for you to read.**

 **So anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Oh and I went to go see the New Beauty And The Beast today and it was AWSOME!**

"Brooke, Lucas is on line 2 again" Hayden says handing me my caramel latte as I stepped into my office "his called back like 3 times this morning"

Since being back in London I've been swamped with fashion shows and stylist for the fashion shows and then the new magazine that I'm the face off and everything else Hayden has thrown my way.

Lucas and the rest of the gang have been emailing me and calling, but I haven't had a chance to respond. I felt so guilty in-between the fashion meetings.

"How long before our meeting Hayden?" I ask sitting at my desk. I wasn't sure if I had the free half hour window now or later tonight or maybe if I was lucky it could be both.

"Half hour before Mr Waterman will call" she replies looking down at her iPad for my plans of the day.

"Okay good, put Lucas through for me and then go take a half hour break yourself and go see that boyfriend of yours" she flashed me a smile as she left my office to put Lucas through to my office line. When Hayden put thumbs up I knew I could speak "Hey baby"

"Brooke hey" he sounded out of sorts, but I put that down to him not being able to talk to me the past week "I've called a bunch of times, that Hayden girl has she been putting my messages through to you because you haven't called me back"

"Lucas... I..." I start to say, but he obviously wasn't finished with his rant because he continues to speak over me.

"Rachel and Haley have both tried calling too, but again your too busy to even talk to them, they're your friends" I did feel guilty that I've blown their calls and emails and texts off, but it wasn't like I meant to. I've been working "I've called loads Brooke and you said you would call me when you landed and you never did. I was worried that something bad had happened"

"Lucas..." I sigh in a sad way finally able to speak to him "I'm sorry, I've just been so busy with work since I landed and yes Hayden has been passing all the messages through; but every time I go to message or return a call I get called away and all that. I'm sorry baby, I really am"

"I just miss you" he sighs and I could imagine him run his fingers through his hair.

"Just because I haven't called Luke doesn't mean I don't miss you too. I think of you all the time, work is just crazy right now; it'll calm down soon enough" I make clear. I didn't want him to think just because I'm back in London that I don't want us to be together or have a life together. I still want all those things with him; just everything is so hectic at the moment "how was the appointment at the doctors?" I didn't really want to ask that question, but I had no choice. I needed the conversation to change.

"Yeah it was really cool" I could hear his spirit lighten as he spoke about it "we heard the heart beat and next time we can find out what we're having" it hurt hearing all of that, but I had to get myself used to the knowledge of knowing I can't have his baby. I accepted it when I was told, but seeing and hearing Lucas talk about it broke my heart just a little.

"Oh that all sounds really good Luke"

He must have heard the sadness in my voice because his tone changed "oh Pretty Girl I'm sorry I didn't think"

"No don't be sorry Luke, I asked the question. I have to learn to be happy for you. I'll try harder" I reply feeling myself tear up a little.

"You don't have to try so hard Brooke, I'm your boyfriend and I love you. No matter what" his response seemed to soothe my mind just a little "I've loved you for a long time"

"I miss you" I breathe out feeling a tear slide down my cheek. I don't know why I started crying, but an overpowering ball of emotion washed over me "I really miss you Luke"

"Oh don't cry Pretty girl" he says and I could tell he wished he could hold me just like I needed him to. I didn't think it would be so hard being away from him "I'm really sorry baby"

That puzzled me for a moment... Why was he sorry? Had something happened with he and Peyton. Oh God his going to dump me for her isn't he. I know he says he loves me, but does he really?

"Sorry?" I questioned on the edge of my chair in my office.

"Yeah" he replies sighing "I should have just come with you when I had the chance, I'm sorry for putting Peyton and the appointment before you, before us"

Phew! I relaxed in my chair thankful for the reason of him being sorry. My heart rate slowed down a little.

The rest of the talk was about Rachel and Haley and how bad I felt not calling them back. Lucas talked about his Mom and how I really did have to have that catch up coffee I promised before leaving the first time.

"Brooke Mr Waterman will be calling in 5 minutes" Hayden says standing at my office door. I give her a nod and a thumb up so she knows I heard her clearly.

"Luke I have to go now" I say feeling my heart ache, I loved hearing his voice and I didn't know how long it would be before I could hear it again.

"Okay" his voice was so sad and so was I. I missed him so much that I was considering moving back to Tree Hill for good and getting an office over there. I mean I could promote Hayden to manage my London office, that way I can be with Lucas more and not feel so much sadness every time I came back to London "I gave to go and help Peyton put up the cot she had delivered anyway. Speak soon?" it came out as a question and I didn't know how long it would be before I had the time to call him or message the girls. My life in London is hectic and I didn't realise it until I couldn't speak to the people I care about the most.

"I'll try and find the time Lucas" and I meant it. I was going to try my hardest not to work so much and to find the time for him and the girls. My life has become different now I have the people I'm close to back into my life. I don't have to work so hard to feel the void I once had "I love you baby"

"I love you too Pretty Girl" and then we both hung up.

The next hour I spent on the phone with Mr Waterman deciding on what look to have at the next fashion show Hayden and I were organising. Once I was off the phone I had a 10 minute window to think.

I sat at my office desk and planned everything I needed to do in my life and at the top of that list was to move back to Tree Hill.

"You're moving back to Tree Hill?" Ariana raises her eye brow when I tell her that evening.

I nodded knowing I was doing the right thing. I mean I could have talked to Lucas about him moving to London, but then I would be taking him from everyone in his life and everything he knows is in Tree Hill. I mean his going to be a dad and even though I'm not thrilled about that, I can't be selfish and take him from that. It's not in me to do that to him.

"But what about London?" she asks sitting down beside me "what about your job here, you have a big office here Brooke. Your work is here"

I knew she was worried for me. I knew she was worried about our friendship and my relationship with Maddie and she thought I was going to leave her out. Of course I wasn't.

"I could expand my office again, I did it in LA and New York and now I can do the same thing for Tree Hill" I tell her "Ariana if I move back to Tree Hill, I want you and Maddie to move with me" suddenly I saw relief wash over her face "your my bestfriend and Maddie is my niece and goddaughter, I couldn't move back home without you both and besides everyone back home loves you both"

"Really?" she asks with a smile etched to her face.

I nod flashing her smile as I turned to face her on the sofa "you're part of my company Ariana and you're basically family to me. If you want, the offer is there"

Without warning Ariana jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my body pulling me into a hug. It was a Lucas hug, but it was a thank you hug. She whispered thank you into my ear and I knew she was coming with me. All I needed to do now is fly back to Tree Hill, find and buy myself a new spot for another office.

Adrian and I ordered food before she went to get Maddie from school. I waited for our food to be delivered. While everything whirled around in my head I messaged Hayden to cancel my meetings for the next month and asked her to supervise the next three fashion shows, then when I got the thankful yes I knew she was going to reply I asked her to book me a one way ticket to Tree Hill, Ariana and Maddie too.

I was going home.

"Brooke is it true, is it, is it?" Maddie asks as she burst through the apartment door.

"Is what true Mads" I reply picking her up and placing her on the kitchen counter top.

"Mom said we're moving to Tree Hill with you, is it true?" I looked pass Maddie and saw Ariana walk in with our take out bag in her hand.

"I saw the guy as we were walking up" she shuts the door and walks over to the kitchen placing the white takeout bag on the counter.

"So Brooke is it true are we all moving?" I could see the excitement in the little girl's body. I honestly don't remember getting this excited for anything, but Christmas and my birthday when I was her age.

I kissed her softly on the cheek which she smiled at "yes Mads it's true, we are moving to Tree Hill once I find a spot for my office and I have everything sorted"

"Oh so exciting Brooke" she wrapped her smile arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug melting my heart at the same time.

"Okay now you know it's true can you go wash up for dinner Mad" I picked her up and put her down and watched as she ran down the hall to her room "and sure you don't want me to stay here and help Hayden out?"

I shook my head taking my Chinese box and my chop sticks ready to eat. I didn't realise I was starving until right this second "not unless you want to Ari"

"I just don't want us to be a burden on you and Lucas and your life you've got in Tree Hill Brooke"

I smiled and stood beside her bumping her with my hip "I wouldn't have asked you to come with me if I didn't want you both too and besides that way I can keep you both safe from her father. I told you Ari us against the world"

"Thank you again Brooke" I nodded as she rested her head on my shoulder "for everything"

And then we went ahead and ate our takeout food.

 **Let me know what you think by clicking below.**

 **Love you all xoxo**

 **Roch xoxo**


	15. Going Home

**See Surprise! I told you I'd give you two chapters.**

 **ENJOY!**

I wanted to surprise Lucas so I never told him that I was coming back today. Ariana, Maddie and I had everything packed within the three days that I was sorting everything out. The whole apartment we had back in England was packed up and ready to go, so we had to find a house for the three of us to live in.

It was all so exciting moving back home and being able to be with Lucas full time. I really hope his excited when I tell him the news. Haley and Rachel already knew I was too excited not to tell them when they Skyped me a couple days ago. They promised not to mention it to Lucas though.

So here we were driving through Tree Hill once again. I dropped Maddie and Ariana off at the hotel we were staying at until we found a place to live. I had my eye on a property and had an appointment to go view it later today.

I parked up outside Lucas's house killing the engine. I checked myself in the mirror and then got out locking the car with the button on the keys. I saw Lucas pull back the curtain in the living room. The front door to his house opened and there he stood. The love of my life. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He catches me and wraps his arms tight around my body, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You're back?" it was more of a question than anything. I could tell he missed me just by how much love he put into the hug we were giving and the way he breathed out those words.

"I am" I reply as we pull away and I drop my feet back to the ground "for good this time" his eyes went wide and a smile formed on his lips.

"Really?" I nod and he engulfs me with another hug "Peyton didn't think we would work out. I knew she was wrong" I pulled away from him and straightened out my jacket.

"You talk to Peyton about us?" it was more of a statement, but the way it came out it sounded like I was asking him.

"I didn't mean it like that. We don't talk about us, it's more like she talks and I just don't listen" Lucas replies stepping towards me, but I take a step back "Brooke... Baby"

"Lucas I..." I stopped what I was saying when the door to his house opened again and there she stood. The girl I did not like one bit. In my boyfriend's house when I'm not there. That was going over the top.

Lucas followed by gaze and then looked back at me like he knew what I was thinking already "Pretty Girl it isn't what it looks like"

"Oh hey Brooke" Peyton says walking up behind Lucas "so your back now?"

"Yeah" I reply looking from Lucas to her "for good this time"

"Oh?" her faced dropped just a little "your moving back" I just nod the anger building within me "that's good then" sure is bitch.

"Brooke" the caution in his voice brought me back to what was happening. Peyton's baby bump was visible now; she had one hand on it as she stood beside my boyfriend.

"I've obviously interrupted something here" I say using a hand motion "I'll erm... I'll see you later Luke. I have an appointment anyway" I slowly walked back down the path. My whole mood changing because that blond bitch didn't know her place.

"She was at his house" I tell Ariana when I get back to the hotel "the nerve she had to actually come out and talk to me the little bitch"

"What did Lucas say?" I shrug and walk around the island "I never gave him a chance. I got out of there before I punched the little slut bags face in and her being pregnant wouldn't look good on me"

I hated how Lucas never said anything about Peyton being there when I arrived. Maybe I wouldn't have reacted the way I did if he had told me. I'm mad because I was blind sighted and Peyton had that against me.

"He hugged me and seemed so happy I was back and then the bitch shows her face. I seemed so out of place Ariana. It was like I was intruding or something. They seemed and looked like a little family to be" just by me saying it broke my heart just that little bit more..

I wasn't lying though. Peyton and Lucas did look like they were a family and I was the other lady intruding in on their lives. I didn't like that feeling, but I loved Lucas too much to let go.

"Lucas loves you Brooke" Ariana States "there could be a perfectly good reason why she was over there"

I knew she was right, but that didn't mean I wanted to believe that right now. I was mad at the situation, I was really mad.

"Yeeeah..." I drag out grabbing the wine bottle from the Carey bag I bought on the way back. I grabbed down glasses and sat on the couch beside Ariana "but maybe I was too hasty with the decision I made, I mean I didn't even run it by him, we should have talked about it" I poured our drinks and placed the wine bottle back down on the table "I just thought he would be happy about my choice, Haley and Rachel agreed and everything." I whined bringing my right knee up to my chest while my left leg dangled off the couch.

"Brooke seriously just..." she stopped when the sound of my phone rang through the hotel room. I leaned up on the couch and saw Lucas's name flash "answer it" she advised grabbing the phone and thrusting it into my hand.

I decided against that pressing the button on the side of my phone and placing it back on the coffee table "I need to think or maybe just get drunk" I down my glass of wine and pour another "I don't know yet"

I woke to the sun kissing the side of my face. I must have left the curtains open when I staggered to my bed. I slowly lift my head to see I was still dressed in the same clothes from yesterday. Yep I passed out.

I force myself to get up and off the bed pulling guy body to get into the shower. Once I was done having my shower I got dressed and headed down the hall to get me some coffee.

Hangovers are a bitch.

"Morning Brooke" I turn around as I reach the kitchen and saw Lucas sitting on the couch.

"What you... I mean how did you... I need coffee" I turn again and head to the coffee pot.

Thank god Ariana made some before she left.

"Ariana let me in before she left" I nod pouring my mug with the yummy substance.

My eyes travelled to the clock on the wall behind Lucas's hear "shit" I muttered maybe too loudly because Lucas raised his eye brow.

I was late for the house signing. I quickly texted the lady and told her I'll be half hour and grabbed my bag from the counter along with my keys.

"Brooke where are you going?" Lucas asks when he sees I'm rushing about "we need to talk about Peyton and what happened yesterday"

"Talk and walk then Luke because I have to get going" Lucas didn't argue he followed me.

"Okay so you seem busy so how about we meet tonight grab some dinner" he says stopping at my car "say around 7:00 at my place" I debate it quickly as I open my car door.

"Okay fine, but no pizza and no alcohol"

"Deal" he smiles then walks pass me to his own car.

"I'm so sorry. I lost track of time" I tell Amanda the lady who was my retailer.

"It's okay" she smiles sitting at the island in my new house. Well it will be mine soon "so Brooke the money has been paid and all you have to do is sign these papers" she tells me pushing a stack of white sheets in front of me "sign everywhere that I put a star next to" I nod and do as she says. Once I had finished I push the papers back to her and she goes through it all "okay well everything is done. I will send these off to the office, here are your keys and the place is officially yours" she handed me the keys "enjoy living here Brooke" I gave her a smile of my own and wrapped my hands around the keys.

"Bye" I walk her out and watch as she drives off "the place was finally mine" I pulled me phone out of my pocket and texted both Haley and Rachel.

 **Signed papers today for the house. It's mine. B x**

I refrained from happy dancing as I looked around the big empty house excited to make it a home when I got both replies back.

 **Exciting. First party you'll host yeah? R x**

 **I'm excited for you Brooke. Your officially back home now. H x**

I smiled at their replies and I was finally happy to be back in Tree Hill again. I text them both back.

 **House warming at mine once everything is sorted. B x**

An instant reply from Rachel.

 **That's what I'm talking about Brooke. Need help with anything? R x**

 **Thank you Rach. Once I've figured things out with Lucas I'll let you know. B x**

 **Okay well. I'm here when you need me okay. R x**

I text her thank you back and slide my phone into my jacket pocket.

I grab my bag and head to the front door and out to my car making sure I locked the door which I did. I get into my car and start the engine when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

 **Yeah okay sure Brooke. If you need help with anything let me know. H x**

I thank Haley and then headed to my next location. I headed into town and to an empty building for my next location for my business. I park my car up and look at the tall building. It was perfect. I had Hayden interviewing people for me over Skype. I was too busy with everything else to be interviewing people.

Hayden picked out the location for me while I dealt with the house situation. I really don't know what I'd do without her. I smiled up at the building and felt even more excited to start getting this place ready. I get back into my car and head over to Lucas place. I was going to be early, but I guess I just want to get this talk over with.

On the way to go see Lucas I rang a bunch of contractors to come in first thing in the morning to start making my new building a place to work in. Having the multimillion company in London and all these over companies around the world has been my dream and now I'm living it. I was beyond excited for everything.

I got to Lucas house and parked in his drive this time. I was a bit sceptical about being here after what happened the last time. I take a deep breath and get out the car. I head up to the front door and knock three times.

The swung open and there stood Lucas. His eyes widened slightly when he saw me standing there. He obviously wasn't expecting me.

"Brooke.. What you... I thought you were coming by later" he stammered and it made everything seem so awkward and suspicious on his part. I was in a good mood and Lucas wasn't going to change that.

"Yeah I was, but then I've had a good day and I didn't want you to ruin that so I just came by now so we can talk instead" I reply.

Lucas just stood there and then without saying anything I stepped forward and walked passed him into his house, Lucas followed me closing the door behind him.

"So we need to talk about what happened yesterday. I need to explain" I hold my hand up and shake my head "why are you..."

"Don't explain" I utter with a smile still on my face. I was buzzing with happiness about my day I didn't want him explaining things and it ruins my day "forget about it. I'll just have to trust it was innocent"

"It was" I nod accepting that.

"And I trust you Lucas. I'm just going to have to trust you" Lucas steps towards me and wraps one hand around my waist.

"I will never have you doubt that again. I promise pretty girl" he then learned in and kissed me lightly in the lips.

And in that moment I just hope he wasn't lying to me. I had to believe it was innocent. I just had to.

 **REVIEW BELOW!**


	16. Feeling Love Again

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter. See look at that I'm uploading fast like I used to.**

 **So exciting news I'm going to America in November to visit a friend of mine. I can't wait to go new York and have some fun. It's going to be awesome.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

After seeing Peyton at Lucas's house it kind of still freaked me out a little and the trust I said I had for Lucas was very small. I mean she is having his kid so she's always going to be there. In our lives. Like the bug you want out of your home. Lucas keeps stating it was innocent and he always wants to explain it, but I change the subject or try to avoid it all the time.

Maybe it was innocent and maybe I should just let Lucas explain, but I was a little scared and I really didn't want to hear about the baby anymore. Lucas doesn't bring it up unless he has to take her to the doctors or if he has to take her shopping. Don't ask me why he has to take her shopping, she drives she can take herself, but she doesn't he takes her.

Don't get me wrong it annoys me when he tells me his taking her baby shopping, not because his having the one thing I want with her, but because she's just using it to hurt me and it works every time not that I let her or him know that.

I just throw myself into work when his out with her. I mean four months living back in Tree Hill I have my company still in the process of being great. The building was almost done and I had my workers that Hayden had interviewed for me. Britney was my new assistant in Tree Hill, she was a friend of Hayden's who lived in a town over. Hayden recommend the vacancy to her and I interviewed for my assistant and she was perfect.

So here I was at my office making sure everything was ready so I could start designing and having shipments sent and all that. My team here in Tree Hill were really good. Hayden done a good job at picking them out. They listened well and we got on nicely. I had someone manage all my companies around in different countries and I made a good decision getting Hayden to manage my main one in London.

"Brooke Lucas is on line 2" Britney says as she walks into my office. I let out a small sigh and sit in my comfortable chair "want me to tell him your in a meeting?"

I would have let her, but I wasn't in London anymore which means he could just drive over and I would rather him not. I know it seems that I'm trying to avoid him, but I'm not. What... Fine maybe I am.

I shake my head and place my hand on the phone "send it through Brit" she nods and presses a button on the Bluetooth earpiece she had in her ear. She gave me a thumb up and I took a deep breath "Hi Lucas"

"Hey Pretty Girl, so I know everything hasn't been the same since you've moved back because of what happened with Peyton being at my place when you came over and I know you don't want to talk about it, but I really need you to listen to me about it. I want us to be okay again" he rants and I roll my eyes. This again.

"Lucas I already told you I..."

"Yeah I know you've said you trust me, but you don't Brooke. You won't let me touch you. You don't say you love me back and you stay late at work so you don't have to have dinner or see me" and he was right I have been staying late at work to avoid him and I don't say I love him back because I was and maybe I'm still hurt "you say you trust me, but you don't"

I don't say anything for a moment and neither does he. I leaned my head back and felt tears form in my eyes "Lucas..." I finally say after the silence "she was at your house and you didn't tell me. Do you know how hurtful that was. She's carrying your child Luke, you looked like a happy family and I felt like I was intruding. You don't understand how much my heart pained seeing you both like that."

I finally admit after four months of letting it slide of me working late at the office to avoid it. To avoid the pain.

"Brooke I'm sorry. It's not like that I promise. She was just there because that baby kicked and she wanted to share that with me" and I was right I didn't want to know the reason. Like I want to know that the baby was kicking now. I didn't want to know anything about the baby or her. Maybe I should have just stayed in London "what no Brooke you shouldn't have I'm glad your here. I love you" oh shit I spoke out loud. I didn't say anything for a moment and looked around my office to see pictures of me and my three bestfriends and of Lucas.

"She's never going to let us be happy Lucas"

"But that's only if you let her do that Brooke" he replied and he might be right.

"But your letting her do it Lucas" he didn't say anything for a moment and I could tell he was trying to figure out what I meant "she calls and you go running Lucas. I mean you take her shopping. She can drive. She's only pregnant Luke, she isn't dying"

"Fair point. I'm sorry your hurting Brooke and I'm sorry for being a douche and I'm sorry that this is happening. I love you so much and I just... I just want us back to normal. I just want you to love me again"

"I do love you Lucas. I never stopped. I just... It's just hard when she's there always" I tell him feeling a tear slowly slide down my cheek.

"I promise to do my best with that and to separate you and her always and I promise to never make you feel left out or like your intruding again" there was a faint knock on my office door. I look up and see Lucas standing there with the phone to his ear. I put my phone down and he does the same and walks into my office "I love you Pretty Girl" he walked towards me and got down to my eye level and kneeled in front of me. He pulled out a ring box and my heart almost stopped.

"Lucas what are you doing?" my voice trembled on the verge of tears falling as he looked up at me.

"I love you Brooke. I love you more than anything in this world and I know we're going to face some challenges with Peyton and the baby and I know how much it hurts you to know it's happening and I know how much you want a baby of your own and I promise we will get there. We will have that family life you so much badly want, but I know I want to be beside you every step of this journey we are going to take. I want you as my wife. I've dreamed of it has a kid and I've dreamed of it when you left and I still dream of it now"

"Luke..."

"Pretty Girl will you marry me" my heart skipped a beat as he opened the ring box and my eyes widened when it was the ring I designed when I was a kid. He remembered.

"Luke, it's the same ring I designed. It's my ring" he nodded with a huge smile on his face. I jumped out of my chair and into his arms slinging my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"So is that a yes" he asks as we pull apart.

I nod my head and give him a smile. A real smile. I really did love this man so much. Always have and always will "yes Luke I'll marry you" he smiled back at me and put the ring on my finger. It was bigger than my designed one, but it was exactly the same as the design. Lucas then leaned in and kissed me before I pulled him into another hug.

"Brooke you home" I hear the front door open then shut and the I heard little patter of feet run across the floor and heels against the new floor top "Brooke"

"In the kitchen" I call out. A moment later Ha key and both Rachel walk into the kitchen. Emma and Brady following behind them "Hey guys"

"Auntie Brookie" Emma says running over to me. I scoop her up and she gives me a hug.

"Hi ladies" I put Emma back down and then give Brady a hug too "I didn't realise you guys were coming round"

"Sorry we were going to ring, but then Lucas told us the good news and we left them at mine and came straight over" Haley says with a smile on her face.

"Hey kiddies why don't you go down to the den and play with Maddie" Emma and Brady smiled and then ran pass their mothers and head to the den "what news you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb and show us the ring" Rachel squeals and they both head over to me.

I wipe my hands on my apron and turn around holding out my hand with the ring on "Oh my Brooke it's gorgeous" they both say in awe "isn't this the ring you designed when you were younger?" I nod.

"Yeah, he remembered and it's beautiful here on my finger"

"Well congrats Brooke" Rachel pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah congrats Brookie" I hug Haley too and give them both a smile "it's going to be so much fun planning this"

"It really is girls"

Haley and Rachel stayed for a few glasses of wine and to talk more about the wedding before they both headed home. I finished baking the cookies for Maddie and then we decorated them.

"Look Auntie Brookie" Maddie holds up her cookie which she decorated looking like a monster "a monster"

"Oooo scary" I make a scary face and she giggles "come Mads let go watch a film" I place all the cookies on the side to dry and take Maddie into the living area.

"Beauty and the Beast please Brooke" Maddie bounces on the couch "please" I give her a smile.

"Sure thing sweetie" I put the film on for her and sit on the armchair to sketch a little. Ariana was working on the fashion show in New York for a few weeks so I said she could leave Maddie with me.

A couple hours later and Maddie was asleep on the couch as the film ended. I turn it off and place a blanket over her and sit back to finish off my sketch when I heard the door open and shut.

"Pretty Girl you here?" I hear Lucas call out.

"In the living room Luke" Lucas walks in and over to me placing a kiss to my lips "shhh Mads is sleeping"

Lucas looks over at her Maddie "want me to carry her up to her room"

I give him a smile and a nod "that'll be awesome Luke" he gives me another kiss then proceeds to picking her up and heading to the stairs.

A few minutes later and Lucas plonked down on the sofa Maddie was just lying on. He looks over at me and pats the space beside him "come sit with me" I put my sketch book down on the coffee table and stand to meet. I walk over to Lucas and straddle him "I meant beside me, but this works too"

I giggle and he leans in and kisses me softly as he places his hands on my hips "I can't wait for you to be my wife" he then flips me over so I was lying underneath him.

"Want to christen the couch?" I whisper kissing his hand and then smiling back up at him. Lucas nods and then he leans down and kisses me again.

I've missed being this close with him and I can't wait to be his wife.

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Press the botton below to REVIEW!**

 **Love you all loads.**

 **Roch xoxo**


	17. Laughs and Smiles

**Hey Hey Hey look whose back with another quick update. It's amazing how much energy I have with this story at the moment. Thoughts just keep coming resulting in these updates just keep coming.**

 **It's awesome getting your reviews and your messages. I appreciate it all so very much.**

 **Literally only my fans keep me going with writing these stories and then I have my books on wattpad that I have to complete too.**

 **It's really good that this story is going really well and I'm very glad that ya'll love it just as much as I do writing it.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

"Alright Britney I need you to send of this shipment today and be ready for a shipment to come in from New York tomorrow" Britney nodded then walked out my office "Ashley" I call out to another colleague that works for me. She poked her head through my office door "I need those designs from you by tomorrow"

"Okay Brooke sure thing" she says with a nod of her head. I watch her walk back to her desk and click at the computer.

I cleaned up my desk a little and admired my engagement ring with a smile on my face when my phone buzzed beside my keyboard.

 **Mum wants to finally have that coffee with you xxx**

Oh right. I've wanted to go for coffee with Karen since I got back, but I've had so much going on.

 **Okay. Tell your Ma I can do tomorrow morning for breakfast at the cafe xxx**

And instant reply.

 **Tomorrow is great she said. Love you xxx**

 **Love you too xxx**

I place my phone back beside my keyboard and answer a few emails I have meant to answer this morning.

"Excuse me you can't go in there. Brooke is very busy. Excuse me miss" I heard Britney call out. My eyes looked up and I saw Peyton making her way towards my office with Britney following her "I said you can't go in there" my office door swung open as Peyton stood there her growing belly on show in the dress she was wearing "I'm sorry Brooke I did try and stop her"

"It's okay Britney" I reply "you can leave her with me" Britney nodded and walked back to her desk "and what do I owe this visit to?"

"Are you engaged to Lucas?" she got right to the point. I liked it.

"Yes I am" I answer turning side to side in my chair and hold up my ring to show her "isn't it gorgeous"

"Okay let's cut the crap Brooke" she slammed her hands down on the table in front of me so she was looking into my eyes "your not going to marry Lucas, I am. I'm carrying his child and we are a family and your not apart of that" I laugh which makes her even more mad "why are you laughing Brooke?" she huffs.

"Because you actually believe what your saying" she stands straight again and crosses her arms "you actually believe Lucas is going to marry you just because your carrying his child. Oh please Peyton it's not going to happen"

"And what makes you so sure his not just lying to you?"

"Because he tells me he loves me unlike he did to you. I know Lucas loves me Peyton and I'm going to marry him" I make clear "so if that's all you've come here to say then I think you should leave"

She just stares back at me and I start back at her and for a moment neither one of us says anything and then she huffs and turns away from me. I watch as she stalks out of my office. I guess she didn't get what she came here for.

The rest of the day I checked some emails, edited some designs and has a couple Skype meetings. I then said goodbye to everyone as we all left to go home. I turned into my drive and parked.

I opened the front door "Lucas I'm home" I call out seeing Maddie sitting on the couch watching television "hey Mads"

"Brooke your home" she turned and beamed a smile at me.

"I'm home" I tell her slinging my jacket on the hook by the front door and place my bag on the table "how was school?"

"It was fun. We saw animals today"

"That sounds like fun" she nodded then turned back to her cartoons "Maddie where is Lucas?"

"His cooking dinner in the kitchen" she says turning to look at me "Spaghetti your favourite" she then turns back to the TV.

I walk down the hall to the kitchen to see Lucas standing by the stove wearing my cooking apron "well if it isn't Mr Butterworth" I giggle.

"Hey there pretty girl" she smiles "taste this for me" he brings a small spoon towards me and I let him bring it to my mouth. I open and give his food a taste "good?"

"Yummy" I nod licking lips "so a funny thing happened today at the office" I say leaning up on my toes and sitting on the stool placing my feet on the bar by the chair feet.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Lucas questions stirring the pot adding some salt.

"Peyton decided to come and see me" he slowly turns around.

"She did?" I nod "what did she... Did she have a reason?"

"Don't worry Lucas, I'm not mad or anything" I assure him adding a smile to secure it "she apparently heard about us getting engaged" I look down at my ring.

"Yeah I told her" my eyes shoot up to meet his "she called and was going on about the baby this and the baby that and how much she wishes we were a family and I had just finished work and I was picking up Maddie and it just came out. I told her that she should squash the family fantasies that she had because I was finally getting to marry the love of my life" he stared back at me and for a moment I could see him trying to tell if I was mad or not which made me smile again "your smiling, does that mean your not mad for me telling her."

"I'm not mad at you telling her Lucas just like I'm not mad that she came to the office. The whole baby thing isn't about me, it's about you and I'm willing to finally get over that" I reply "I'm marrying you because I love you and only you"

"I'm so lucky to have you Brooke" he walks over and places a kiss to my lips "so lucky"

"As I you Luke"

After we had finished having dinner and Lucas tucked Maddie in we both sat on the couch with 'Something borrowed' playing on the TV in the background. I laid down beside Lucas and placed my head on his lap and Lucas starts to stroke my hair "when we get married would you like a big wedding or small?" Lucas asks.

"Small. Nothing too over the top. Mom can come and your family and our friends can be there too. It'll be perfect because I'll becoming your wife" he continues to stroke hair and it started to feel soothing "what shall our wedding colours be?"

It seemed so nice just being here with Lucas planning our wedding without Peyton calling every five minutes or my work getting in the way. I decided to just be off this weekend and spend the time with Lucas and Maddie and going for coffee with Karen and spending time with my friends.

"Aqua?" he suggests "or maybe a soft orange"

"Orange?" I scrunch up my nose a little "no orange Luke, bur Aqua could be okay though or maybe lilac or red?"

"Or purple"

"I like purple" I agree "see look at that half way through the planning" Lucas laughed as I turned flat on my back with head still in his lap looking up at him full view "now where should we have the ceremony, a church is a no go... I'm not religious nor have I ever gone to church"

"Me either" Lucas says "what about the flower park down by the ocean. It'll be beautiful with the arch, we could be married under the arch where the white lillies grow" I never knew Lucas could be so romantic and thoughtful until now. I liked this Lucas and then it dawned on me the park he was talking about.

Our Mothers took us there when we were younger. We would pick flowers and sit down on the fine long green grass in the sun and have picnics and Lucas taught me how to make chain daisies. The good old times.

I sat up and looked at him in surprise "the park where you showed me how to make those daisy chains?"

"You remember?" I nod and Lucas smiles "so what about it, should we get married at the place I realised I was smitten with you"

"Smitten with me?" I kink up my eye brow and he laughed "then we shall" I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. I then straddled him as I bite down on his bottom lip lightly "show me just how smitten you are with me Mr Scott" I whisper before kissing him again.

 **Please do let me know what you think and click the button below.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love you all very much.**

 **Roch xoxo**


	18. Spilling Secrets

**Hey Hey Hey I'm back with another Chapter for ya'll.**

 **I know your all going to hate me for a little while after reading this, but don't worry lol.**

 **Anyway I hope you all ENJOY.**

I walked through the cafe door hearing the familiar bell above the door chime signalling my arrival. I looked behind the counter and saw Karen wiping it down with a cloth before placing it on the belt thing she always wore around her waist. She gave me a smile as I walked over towards her.

"Oh my there you are" she walks around the counter and opens her arms which I walk into feeling her arms wrap around me "oh Brooke it's been so long"

"It sure has Karen" I reply as we pull away. She offers me a seat stool at the counter which I take a seat upon "I'm sorry the rain check has taken so long" I was referring to the time I was meant to grab coffee with her when I first came back to Tree Hill, but then I had to go back to London so suddenly and I never had the time to take her up on her offers.

"Oh please Brooke don't worry about that darling. I know how busy you've been" she says "coffee?" I nod and she places a bug white cup in front of me and pours the coffee "milk, sugar?"

"Both please" she does just that.

Karen and I talked about so much during my coffee and her coffee. We spoke about the wedding and about Peyton and about what was going to happen after we got married. I answered that question with the honest truth of I have no clue. I mean Lucas and I haven't even spoken about what was going to happen after we got married. We didn't set a date the other night when we were planning the wedding, so I wasn't sure if Peyton would of had the baby by then or not.

"I'm just so glad that you're strong enough to look pass Peyton and the baby Brooke" I give that a smile a slight nod sipping at my coffee.

"I do try Karen" and that was true. I was trying really hard to get by it. It was and still is too hard for me, but I'm willing for Lucas to get pass it and besides I have a wedding to plan now.

"Lucas loves you Brooke and has for as long as I can remember. I know things went bad all those years ago between you two, but not a doubt in me did I ever think you two could not get through it together" she takes my hand in hers and looks down at the ring on my finger "you'll make a lovely bride and I'm so happy to almost have you Brooke as my daughter. As part of my family" that brought a tear to me eye, but I refrained from letting it drop "don't let Peyton ruin what you and Lucas have"

I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek giving her a smile "I won't" I then sat back "thank you for coffee Karen, but I promised to take Maddie to the park" Karen nodded. I gave her another smile before sliding off the stool and to my feet.

"See you soon Brooke" I wave her a goodbye and exit the cafe and head to my car to go get Maddie.

I sat on the bench watching as Maddie ran around the park going between the swings to the slide to the jungle gym thing and then back to the slide. It was so nice just to sit and chill out and enjoy the time in the sun with the slight breeze. I felt a body standing beside me and then they sat down.

"Hey kitten" I turned and smiled at Nathan. I haven't seen him in a while.

"Hey Nate"

"So I heard you're going to be part of the family soon" he pulls me into a hug "congrats kitten" I thanked him then looked back at Maddie seeing how much she was enjoying her time "Lucas never

talks to me about this baby thing he has with Peyton because he knows I never liked that bitch and to this day I'm going to say she trapped him into this because she knew he still loved you the moment you came back and was at our house at the party" I love the pled to Nathan and I could see in his eyes he meant everything he was saying right now "I even doubt his the father. That bitch is devious and it wouldn't surprise me if she slept with someone so close to sleeping with Lucas just to get pregnant and say it was say brothers"

I knew he never liked Peyton because he would never have told me that Lucas never said he loved her when she said it to him, so maybe she did trap him, but could she seriously trap him like Nathan was saying. Could she be claiming the baby is Lucas's and it really isn't?

I know I don't like the bitch, but would she seriously do that. Was she really that evil and twisted?

I had no thought she wasn't, just to stay sane. I really didn't want to think she could be so evil and twisted.

"I know you don't like her Nate, but she is carrying your niece or nephew and if I can get pass that being Lucas's fiancé then I'm sure you can too" I give him a smile.

"Brooke did you hear any if what I just said. I don't think Lucas is the father"

"Nathan please don't. I know your just trying to help and I know you wish that was true, but I don't think she would do that. She is many things, but evil isn't one of them" I reply "I hate that his having a kid with her just as much as you Nate"

"I just wish it was you and not her" that almost brought tears to my eyes because I know that can never happen. I know Lucas said he didn't care anteater we'd adopt, but it's not the same and we both know it.

"Yeah I know Nate" I look at my watch seeing it was getting pretty late "well we better head back. Luke will be home from work soon. Maddie" I yell over to her. She looks my way "come on sweetie it's time to go" she nods and runs over to Nathan and me "it was nice seeing you again Nate. We'll he at yours tomorrow for the barbecue" I give Nathan a wave of goodbye and take Maddie hand in mine and head back to the car.

I parked up in my drive to see Peyton sitting on the porch swinging chair Lucas had brought a few months ago. She gave me a smile and a little wave reviewing a eye roll in return. I help Maddie out of her car seat and we both walk up the long bath to the front door. I open the door and tell Maddie to go put a film on and that I'll b win shortly. She nods and enters the house.

"And what do I owe this pleasure this time"

"I just wanted to come by and tell you how sorry I am for you" I raised my eye brow in confusion as I pull the house door shut so Maddie couldn't hear.

"Peyton if this is another one if your talks like the other day then I suggest you just leave now. I haven't got any more patience for it"

"I now know why you're so mad about me carrying Lucas's baby. I know now why you're so hostile towards me and I'm sorry to hear that you can't have kids of your own Brooke. I mean that is so sad to..."

"Wait..." I stop her mid sentence and just look at her feeling my heart stop just a little bit "what did you just say?"

"That I'm sorry you can't have kids of your own. It must be painful to see that Lucas is going to have what you can't with someone else"

"You need to leave Peyton. You need to leave now" she stands to her feet and starts towards her car without saying another word I just slowly turn around and go into the house.

Instead of cooking like I had originally planned I ordered pizza for Maddie since I wasn't very hungry and she was. I heard the front door open and shut signalling that Lucas was home.

"Hey Pretty Girl" I stand from the couch to my feet and turn to look at him.

"Maddie darling, why don't you go and play in your room for a moment so I can speak to Lucas" Maddie nods and says hello to Lucas before she runs up the stairs and to her room.

"Brooke you okay?" he goes to walk around the couch and over to me, so I dodge him and walk the other way with my arms crossed "Brooke"

"I had a visit from Peyton today" Lucas eyed me carefully.

"You did?"

I nod "How could you tell her about someone so private Lucas" tears formed in my eyes as I looked back at him.

"Brooke I didn't mean to. It just slipped out" he replies instantly knowing what I was talking about.

"I told you that in confidence Lucas not for you to go around telling other people especially not her" one tear slowly slid down my cheek as I looked back at the man I loved and felt so betrayed by him at the same time if loving him.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have and I didn't mean to. I'm sorry"

"You didn't see the smug look on the bitches face Lucas. She loved it. She now knows something I haven't even told my parents or anyone else for that matter. I can't believe you've done that Lucas. I can't believe you done this"

"Brooke please just... I'm sorry" he walks over to me, but I move from his grasp "Pretty Girl"

"I think you should leave" I whisper, but loud enough to hear me.

"Brooke..."

"Please Lucas just leave" he just stood there and looked at me. I could see how sorry he was in his eyes but he betrayed me, how could he do that? Without saying another word Lucas kissed my cheek and then he slowly and quietly left the house.

Once Lucas had gone I sit on the couch and cry excuse I hurt all over again. I hurt so damn much and I wish it'll stop.

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love you all**

 **Roch xoxo**


	19. Finding Out The Truth

**Hey Ya'll I'm back with yet another chapter.**

 **That's right I'm speeding with these chapters lol. My head is al fuzzy with everything I'm dealing with right now and the comfort from the reviews I get makes my day which is good.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

 **Brooke please listen to me x**

 **Brooke I know I messed up and I'm sorry x**

 **Baby please answer the phone x**

 **Brooke come on talk to me x**

 **I'm sorry x**

 **I love you Pretty Girl x**

 **I didn't mean to hurt you again. Please just pick up Brooke x**

 **Baby please. I never know when I'm doing everything wrong x**

 **I didn't mean to spill to her I promise. Please just... Let's just talk about it x**

 **Brooke please baby x**

Message after message came through from Lucas as my phone buzzed every other minute on the coffee table in front of me. It had been almost three days since I had kicked Lucas out of the house. Three days since he told Peyton my secret and three days since I've stepped out of this house.

I wasn't in London anymore so it was harder for me to avoid Lucas. I couldn't go to the office to avoid him because he could just turn up there, but here being in the house I could lock all the doors which I have and changed all the locks so the key I gave him doesn't work anymore.

I move fast I know.

I flicked through each channel finding it all boring so I changed to Netflix instead. I landed on Pretty Little Liars series and binged eating the treats I had Britney my assistant to go get for me. I was miserable and mad and suddenly had the munchies for the past day and a half.

Britney would pick Maddie up for me and take her to school then go collect her from school and bring her back. I had no contact with the outside world other than if Hales or Rachel would drop by. They knew Lucas and I were in a fight, but they didn't know what about and I decided against telling them. I really didn't want the pity looks I would get.

I ordered take out for Maddie so I didn't have to move from the couch and she loved it all. We would watch Disney movies when she got back for school and eat pizza and popcorn and drink soda. Every kid's dream.

My phone then buzzed on the coffee table, but I ignored it knowing it was probably Lucas again.

And I was right.

 **Please just pick Brooke. No-one has seen you come out the house and I'm sorry that's my entire fault. Can you at least let me know your okay? X**

I looked over the message again and let my finger hover over the reply button. After deciding with deep thought I pressed reply and typed it out

 **I'm okay Lucas.**

It was simple and didn't invite any conversation and I didn't out a kiss to show I'm still mad at him. And send. I place my phone back on the coffee table when it buzzed immediately.

 **Okay good. I'm sorry and I love you xxx**

The extra kisses shoes that he does indeed love me and I never doubted that since we got back together, but the fact that he told Peyton of all people my secret that she can now gloat over was not acceptable. I had to take the bitch down.

I thought back to what Nathan said and this time instead of trying to defend the blond devil I'm going to plot against her. I want to find out if Lucas really is her baby daddy and I want to find out now and if he isn't I'm going to expose her for the dumb blond she portrayed to be back in school.

I click reply again on Lucas's message and type.

 **I love you too Luke, but I need time to figure this out. To figure out all this.**

I didn't want Lucas to know about what Nathan had claimed or what I was thinking because I didn't want him to think less of me or what I was planning to do. I don't know how I was going to find out the truth, but I was determined to do it. The first on that list was to get Jayden to hack into her Facebook account.

Lucas reply came quickly again.

 **Okay I understand. I'm always going to be here Brooke. I'm just a call away x**

And I knew that. I ways knew that. Anyway I message Jayden and I just wait for his reply.

I finally got up from the couch and went to take a shower while Maddie was still in school. I had about three hours before she would be bursting through the door with excitement on another day at school.

Once I was out the shower I got dressed and headed down the stairs to where I left my phone and saw a few messages from Jayden. One was her details to Facebook. I thanked him and sat on the couch with my laptop on my lap.

For the next half hour I scrolled through Peyton profile and not once did I see a scan picture or a caption of her pregnancy, so I decided to post it myself.

 _I'm happy to say that my baby is healthy and I can't wait to meet my little bundle of Joy._

I press the done bottom and sit back as many people start to like it and post congratulations on the status. Just as I was going to sign out another roost came from a guy that I used to go school with.

 _You didn't tell me you are pregnant Peyton. Isn't that something I should have known? Call me ASAP._

That was very interesting. Was Nathan right? Was Lucas really not the father to Peyton a baby?

I sign out of her Facebook and the thought ponders around in my head. I keynote stew for a while as Maddie came through the door all smiles as usual.

"Hey Brooke" Britney smiles as she stood by the open door "so you have a Skype meeting with Mya from Germany tomorrow evening so you can do that from home. I'll email you all that you will need for it and a shipment of fabric has come in from China this morning"

"Okay Erm... If you can give the fabric to Eric and his team will start making the clothes for the summer line and yes if you send me the email with the things I'll need I would indeed appreciate that" she nodded understanding everything I was telling her "thank you again Britney and this weekend how about you take a friend away on me as a thank you for everything"

"Oh Brooke thank you" she smiled then waved me goodbye as she walked back down the path and to her car.

Now going back to Peyton and that problem... maybe I should confront her about it, but then she'll know it was me that hacked into her Facebook, but did I really care. Not really. I'm not having that stupid blond bitch play my fiancé for a flaming prick.

I grabbed my keys from the bowl by the door and called for Maddie. She came running down the hall with her coat already on and we left the house. I dropped Maddie off at the Naley house. I had called Healey in the car and she agreed to watch Maddie for me.

"I'll explain everything when I come and pick her up" Healey gave me a simile nod that I smiled at and went back to my car.

I pulled up at outside this small little cottage looking house and saw Peyton car parked in the drive way. I got out my car and locked it then headed for the front door. I knocked three times and the blond opened the door her eyes widening when she saw me standing there "Brooke what you... Why are you here?"

"We need to talk" I walk pass her into the house.

She didn't say anything more. She closed the front door and I followed her down the hall to the kitchen. The house was sweet like the cottage from Snow White. Once we got to the kitchen Peyton stopped and turned to face me.

"Tea or anything?" I shake my head "cut the politeness Peyton and tell me who the father of your baby is" she stared at me for a moment and then she broke our gaze and glanced to the floor then back up at me "Peyton I swear to god you have two seconds to answer me before I call Lucas over here right now" I pull my phone on and unlock my phone placing it on the table in front of me and out of her reach "his on speed dial so start talking"

"The baby is Lucas's Brooke. You know this" she says placing a hand on her growing stomach.

"Oh my God" I whisper more to myself. Peyton just stared back at me and worry was evident in her eyes and in that moment I knew she was lying. The silence she gave me when I asked the question showed she was lying, but I guess she was too far in this lie to tell the truth now. I guess she was going down with this lie.

She didn't say anything as I looked back at her. We both just stood there silence had filled the room and my stomach felt tight and I thought I was going to throw up at the thought of this evil wicked women standing in front of me. Who lies about something like this?

And then there was Lucas. He was already distraught and the thought of our fight ending us and now his going to be even more crushed when he finds out he isn't the father of her baby. I'm going to have to watch the love of my life crumble before me.

"How could you do this" I mutter breaking the silence "Do you realise how evil this is Peyton"

"Brooke I don't know what you're talking about" she was still playing dumb.

"Don't stand there and try to fool me Peyton. Lucas 's isn't the father of your baby and you know it" her eyes watered and then she glanced back down to the floor.

"I was losing him to you and I tried holding on, but then you came back and he wouldn't sleep with me and I just. I had to hold on somehow and then I got pregnant and it was really close to the last time Lucas touched me and I thought if I just... If I told him it was his then he'll stay with me, but he didn't and you came back full time and I just thought at least he'd be in my life forever since we were having a baby together" she sobbed, but I didn't feel sorry for her.

How dare she do this to him? You don't play with someone's emotions like that. Nathan was right. She was that evil.

"I don't care why you did it Peyton. I just didn't think you were that evil to play with Lucas like that" she glanced up and looked at me her eyes blood shot from all the tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt him Brooke. I just wanted him back"

"You don't do this to someone you say you love Peyton. Now I have to break it to Lucas and watch as he breaks in front of me" I pick my phone up from the table and send Lucas a quick text.

 **Meet me back at the house in half hour. We need to talk xxx**

His reply came fast.

 **Okay. I'll be there xxx**

My heart hurt knowing I was the one to break the news to him. He was already attached to the baby and I could see he was excited even if he didn't want to show it to me. I say no more to Peyton as I shoot her a look then turn around and walk back down the hall hearing her breakdown in the kitchen. She wasn't my priority Lucas was.

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love You All**

 **Roch xoxo**


	20. Feeling So Much Love

Hey guys, I'm back with your next chapter.

I actually have nothing more to say except I now have my name on a tenancy lol. Sorry... I'm just so excited.

Anyway ENJOY!

I asked Haley if she can look after Maddie a little longer and she agreed. I told her I'll tell her everything when I came to pick her up and she said that was fine. So I was now pacing the living room when I saw the front door open and shut. I left the door open. He smiled when he saw me and them his face turned into confusion when he noticed I looked worried.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"I think you should sit down Luke" he slowly walked towards me and sat on the couch. I sat beside him and took his hand in mine.

"Brooke..."

"I went and saw Peyton today Lucas" he sat up interested in what was going to come next. My heart hammered against my chest as I looked at this Man in front of me. The man I was going to marry. The man that I love very much and all our troubles we've had slowly disappeared "Lucas... I'm really sorry, but Peyton told me the baby isn't yours"

He just stared back at me and slowly moved his hand from my grasp "w-w-what?"

"Nathan put the thought in my head and I just thought let me test it and I went to go see her and she broken down and told me. I'm really sorry Lucas" I move closer ready to hold him if he needed me too.

"You're wrong" he says standing to his feet. To say I was shocked at that would be an understatement. I looked up at him and saw him staring back at me. Was he actually being serious right now "Peyton might be many things, but she wouldn't do this to me no matter what you think of her Brooke"

"You can't actually be serious Lucas" I reply also standing to my feet and looking back at him. I knew he was hurt which was the only reason I didn't tell him to get the hell out my house "I wouldn't lie about this, what you seriously think of me"

"She wouldn't do this to me" I go to step towards him, but he shakes his head and heads for the front door.

"Lucas" I call out, but he just carries on and out the front door he does. I then hear his car engine start and he was gone.

I know he was hurting and I know his gone over to Peyton right now to confirm that I was right and when he comes back I'll be here for him, but right now I need to go get Maddie from Haley's. I grab my car keys an dead out the door.

I pull up into the drive of the Naley house to see Maddie playing in the front garden with Emma. I get out and smile over at the two.

"Auntie Brooke" they both call out together running over to me.

"Are you here to pick me up?" Maddie asks as we head back to the Naley house and inside. I slowly nod and she goes to get her coat.

"Mads were not going yet. I need to speak to Auntie Healey first. You go play with Em okay" she nods and her and Emma head down the hall "Hales" I call out.

"I'm down here" she calls back. I head to the door on my left and push it open a little more "I'm doing laundry don't worry this isn't a horror movie scene Brooke" I silently laughed at that as I go down into the basement and see her with a basket on the floor.

"The old fashion in the basement washing machine" she nodded.

"So what's going on Brooke?" she got to the point stopping what she was doing and looking at me.

"Nathan was right, Lucas isn't the father of Peyton baby" I might as well get to the point too.

"Does he know?"

I nod letting out a sigh "yeeah, but I don't think he wants to believe it. He told me I was lying and ran off" I mean back against the wall behind me "I didn't expect it to be this hard when I agreed to be with Lucas again Hales and now all this mess has come about and I vowed to myself that I'll be there for him, but I don't know if I can be with him after all this"

"But don't you love him?" she questions.

"I do Haley I really do"

"Then I think you shouldn't let Peyton break you up" Haley was right. I knew she was. I promised Karen I wouldn't let Peyton ruin Lucas and I and maybe I'm just freaking out a little. Maybe I should stop over thinking things.

"Your right" I sigh again "Lucas is going to need me when she tells him the truth" Haley nodded "I better get back then" I call Maddie from down the hall and say bye to Haley and head home.

Sure enough as I turn into my drive I see Lucas sitting on my porch swing with his head in his hands looking all distraught. Peyton she told him the truth. It took Facebook to finally find out she was an evil lying little witch.

I take Maddie hand and head up to the front door. I open it for her and tell her to go watch some cartoons for a little bit. Ariana was coming back tomorrow and I wanted to get everything sorted by the time she got back.

"Lucas" my voiced sounded distant, but I was edging towards him taking caution in case he lashed out at me again "Luke?"

"She lied to me Brooke. She actually lied for almost 6 months having me believe I was going to be a father" and my heartfelt heavy hearing him say that. What he meant was he will never actually be a real father as long as his with me. This was going to be held over us. I was poison to his life even if he didn't eat to accept that "she was never going to tell me the truth"

"Luke I'm sorry" and I really was. Even thought I hated and was jealous that he was having a baby with her I was secretly glad for him too because I knew he would be a father and have the feeling of that love and devotion that I can't give him, but now he feels the weight of not being able to have those feelings because I'm fucked up and can't have kids. My body just won't or can't handle it "I'm really sorry"

Lucas reached out and wrapped his arms around me and I heard for the first time since his Dad's funeral I heard Lucas cry. I ran my fingers through his hair as I soothed him. I hated Peyton at this exact moment making him feel like this. I hated her for trying to ruin Lucas and I and I hated her for existing in our lives.

"I'm sorry for telling her you're secret Brooke. I really don't want to lose you" he pulls away and I look into his eyes seeing how hurt and how broken his heart is "she said she was moving"

"I forgive you" I assure him "I love you too much to leave you now Lucas"

"Let's get married" I started back at him and raised my eye brow.

"Luke we are getting married already unless this is you asking me again?"

For the first time since his been here he cracked a smile and pulled me to him. I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck leaning in placing a kiss to his lips "I meant now. Let's get married now"

"Like right this second?"

Lucas shakes his head then kisses my nose and I smile at him "in 2 months"

"Really?" he nods his head and smiles "Lucas you don't he to marry me in a quick pace because you're scared"

"I'm not Brooke. I want you to be my wife" he leans in and kisses me "be my wife Brooke"

I nod and bring him closer into me "I love you"

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love You All**

 **Roch xoxo**


	21. Am I Though?

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Things are starting to look up and I'm in a good mood as of late so I'll be updating regular now so don't worry.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

"You're getting married in two months?" Rachel asks refilling my wine glass as Haley, she and I were all sitting in my front room. Adrian had taken Maddie away to visit her grandparents again for two weeks this time.

"Yeah Lucas wants to and I don't see why we shouldn't so I agreed" I reply taking a sip of my wine "we were thinking of doing it in that flower park that has the arch"

"Where Lucas first felt feelings towards you?" Haley questions with a smile on her face.

I nod "Yeah and we were thinking to have lilac as our colour scheme so you both will be dressed in long lilac if the shoulder dresses with black heels and I'm going to wear a long white ruffled dress that has crystals on the top bit"

"Designing your own dress?" I nod tucking my feet underneath me.

"So changing subject from your wedding for a moment" Haley says eyeing Rachel the looking back at me "how is Lucas doing with the whole finding out Peyton is a lying..."

"Whore" Rachel finished making me laugh into my wine glass.

"Well its been a few days and he seems okay. He picked up a divorce case to work on for the next couple of weeks so that'll keep him busy" I reply honestly.

Lucas hadn't brought it up since he asked me to marry him in 2 months then when I said yes we did... Well you know and stayed in bed for a day and half before we let the outside world in.

"And what about you?" Rachel questions putting her wine glass back on the coffee table me and Haley doing the same "are you okay Brooke?"

I thought about it for a moment not because I did doubt things with Lucas, but because I never stopped to actually think how I was feeling. I just engaged Lucas to feel better, he was my main priority.

I think a little more than nod being sure that I did now feel alright. I owed it to Nathan for putting that doubt of Peyton lying into my head "Yeah I'm good girls" they both smile and then we get back to talking about my wedding.

A few hours had passed and I cooked dinner for Lucas and me waiting for he to get home from work. The front door opened just as I was setting the dining table. I looked up and saw Lucas walk through the corridor and towards the kitchen.

"Something smells super yummy" he comes over to me and places a soft kiss to my lips.

"Steak, mushrooms, chips and onion rings for my baby" I set his plate down.

"Garlic mushrooms?" I nod and he smiles "oh my Pretty Girl done good"

"Why thank you baby" he kisses my forehead and I close my eyes with a smile on my face.

"So did you do much wedding planning with the girls today?" he asks sitting opposite me at the table.

I shake my head and place his plate down in front of him "I told them everything we had already decided on. As for a venue for the reception I wasn't sure if..."

"We could use the Cafe or how about here in the garden. It's big enough. We could have it catered and set up a tent thingy"

"You mean a gazebo?" I shuffle a folk full of food into my mouth.

"Yeah one of those, that way we can save the money and have a story to tell"

"We aren't short of money Luke" I just wanted to make that clear.

"Yeah I know" he nods chewing food before swallowing then speaking again "I didn't mean it like that Brooke. I just..." he took a breath "the garden is big enough to host a circus if they were in town, it'll be fine for the reception. We can have a wedding planner come in and to decorate if you wish"

I shake my head looking back down at my food "no wedding planner, I can do it myself"

"So is that a yes then?" I turn to look at the garden and I knew Lucas was right, but I just. It wasn't in the vision I had of my wedding.

When I was a little girl I dreamed off my wedding, yeah so I went a little off colour and where the ceremony will take place, but everything else was exactly like I had pictured. The flowers, the people, the groom. I had to take in consideration Lucas and what he wanted to. That was the only part I missed out when I was younger.

"Okay Luke, the garden it is" I truly didn't centre where or how I got married. I just want to be his wife.

The next couple days I had been busy with work and the fashion shoot I had to go London to help with. It took 2 days and I was back. Hayden has been doing a good job with Jay there to help when she needed it. They were a very good team.

"Brit I need you to email Jeff the designs I had scanned and sent to you and then I need you to set up a meeting with Harris and Barley for a week's time and then I need you to schedule in another meeting with Lauren for Friday in 2 weeks" I know it sounds a lot, but she was used to it. Promise.

"Okay Brooke, leave it all with me" she gives me a thumbs up and sits at her desk with her Bluetooth ear piece in her ear.

"You free for a late lunch or maybe early dinner?" I look up and see Lucas standing by the door with a bag that looked to be full of food

"Oh baby I appreciate you coming down here with these goodies, but I'm swamped with work and between that and this wedding planning I have no time" I stand up and place a sweet kiss to his lips "rain check?"

He looked disappointed and that broke my heart just a little, but my hands were tied. Work has picked up and my hours have become long and tiring "Yeah okay Pretty Girl" he gives me that fake smile he thinks I can't see through and places a kiss to my forehead "I'll leave the food so please eat something and I'll see you tonight" I nod and he walks to the door.

"Luke?" I call out to him.

"Hmm" He stops and turns to me. I knew he wasn't going to like the next words that were about to come out my mouth, but work called.

"Don't wait up okay. I'm going to be working late again" he just nodded and headed out my office.

Maybe tomorrow I can work from home. I let out a sigh and slump back in my chair. Was I still running?

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love You All Loads**

 **Roch xoxo**


	22. Can It Be?

**Hey guys... I'm so glad you all love my fast updates. I love getting your reviews and reading them.**

 **I haven't got writers block yet which is good and this story has a good ¾ chapters left to go then it shall end and I'm not sure if I'm going to be writing anymore stories yet. Gotta think about it.**

 **Anyway here is the next Chapter. ENJOY!**

"You're getting married?" Mom sounded surprised as well as slightly gleeful.

"Yes Mom I am" I nod into the camera as I sat at my desk at work.

"Who is the guy and why haven't you told me that you're dating someone new?" she utters with that hurtful expression she sometimes gets.

"I'm sorry I've been swamped with everything and the business is booming as of late" I apologise "I'm sorry"

"It's okay darling I know how busy work can get. I'm in Milan for a fashion show at the moment it's brilliant out here" she beams a smile at me "so darling who is the lucky guy that gets my Pretty daughter?"

"Well you remember Lucas don't you?"

"Ahh yes the hot blond that used to live next door?" I nod slowly and then her eyes lit up "oh my really sweetie?" I nod again.

"Yeeeah" I drag out moving a piece of hair from my eyes "we've been dating since I came back and he asked me a few months ago"

"Oh darling that's wonderful" I then heard a few whispers on her end "oh sweetie I have to go, but congratulations and I'll sure to be there and I love you"

"I love you to Mom. Bye" she gave me a wave and then clicked off. Well at least she was supportive.

I look at the clock on the wall and saw it was really late again. I had to stay at the office again and Lucas wasn't very happy this morning when I told him. Everyone had gone home so I packed everything up putting all files back in the cabinet and logged off the computer.

I picked up my bag and turned the light off. I walked through the office and down to my parking spot. Once I got to my car I got in and turned the engine on and headed home.

I pulled into my drive and killed the engine I looked up at the house with all the lights turned off. Lucas had given up waiting up for me the past two nights and I didn't really blame him. I dragged myself out of my car and to the front door.

I slowly open the door and put my keys in the bowl by the door and shuffled my jacket off my shoulders and hung it up. I sling my bag on the table and head up to go to sleep.

When I woke the next morning I stretched out my arms and noticed Lucas wasn't lying next to me he does every morning. I slowly pull my cover back and climb out of bed. I grab my robe and put it on and headed to go find Lucas.

Once I got to the bottom of the stairs the front door opened to reveal Lucas standing with two coffee's in his hand and a paper bag hanging from his lips. I walk over to him and take the paper bag and place a kiss to his lips "Morning"

"Mmm morning Pretty Girl" he was in a surprisingly good mood compared to yesterday "you're not ready for work yet?" he raised an eye brow.

"I decided not to go on today and just spend some time with you if you're free" I reply giving him a smile and receiving one back.

"I'm free until about 3 and then I have a meeting" he says handing me my coffee and we walk into the kitchen.

"I can deal with that" I didn't really have a choice since I've been working nonstop for the past few days.

"So what you thinking to do?" he asks taking a bacon and cheese toasties out of the paper bag and biting into it.

"I have wanted to go see Beauty and The Beast" I state biting into my own toastie.

"The Disney movie?"

"Yeah they remade it. It's meant to be super good" I reply smiling at him "pretty please Luke"

He grunts then sighs and rolls his eyes "Okay fine we can go see it" I almost jumped out of my seat, but I didn't.

"Awesome" we spent the rest of our breakfast in silence eyeing each other up having a conversation with our eyes. Lucas made me laugh with it.

After we had both finished I raced Luke so the stairs so I could get dressed for the day and so he could change into his work entire "I'm going for a shower" I call out taking a towel from the airing cupboard.

"Fancy taking one together" Lucas asks poking his head out of our bedroom and wiggled his eye brows at me "we could wash each other's backs"

"It saves water too"

"That's my girl wanting to save water" he then follows me to the bathroom after retrieving his own towel.

"That was awesome" I beamed walking hand in hand with Lucas as we walked south the theatre after watching the movie.

"I just admit it was pretty good" Lucas agrees kissing the side of my head "good call Pretty Girl"

"It's Disney Luke it had to be good"

He smiled down at me "the concept of it was good too I mean showing that you can fall for someone's personality and not their looks. I like that concept"

"Yeah that is pretty good and plus it answered all the unanswered questions on the animated version"

"I wouldn't know, I've never seen that version, but this version was good and pretty funny too" he smiles "I've missed spending time with you Brooke"

I pull at his hand and we come to a stop for a moment. Lucas looked down at me and his blue eyes sparkled "I've missed hanging out with you too, so I've been thinking maybe I could work less or from home sometimes"

"Really?"

I nod smiling back up at him "Yeah well we're getting married and I don't want to be working constantly and us fighting about it. I don't like fighting with you Luke"

"Me either Brooke, but I'm grateful for you doing that?" he leans in and places a kiss to my lips "so I have a couple more hours to kill before I head to the office" he says pulling away.

"You ever had sex in your car?" Lucas shakes his head. I let go off his hand and turn to face him walking backwards to his car undoing my blouse "do you want to?"

Lucas didn't reply he ran towards me and pushed me lightly up against his car kissing me. He then opened the door and I got inside and he for inside the driver's side.

"I'm going to go park somewhere okay?" I nod biting down on my lip as he started the car and headed in a direction.

"All this sex and you can't get pregnant?" Lucas says once we stopped and he killed the engine. I shake my head biting down on my lip once again giving him a smirk as I literally pounce on him.

"That was amazing" Lucas mutters once we had finished and I plonked back in my seat beside him "you really know how to please a man Brooke"

I giggled "I try my best Luke" he leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I utter back leaning back in the seat "we better go, you have work and I have relaxing to do"

"You're not going to work this afternoon?"

"Nah I told ya I'm taking today off" I remind him as I start doing my buttons on my blouse up again and ruffling my hair as he started the engine.

"So you'll be home when I get in from work?" don't ask me when Lucas practically moved into the house I'm not quite sure, but he does still have his own house. He just stays with me often.

"Yeah I should be" I answer turning to glance at him "why?"

"I think we should christen another one of the rooms"

"Oh I love the way you think Mr Scott"

"And I love how you love me Miss soon to be Mrs Scott" I entwined my fingers with his.

"Luke could you drop me off at the store?" he nods and pulls up to the side "thank you baby" I lean in and kiss him "see you tonight?"

"Sure will baby" I get out the car and give him a wave and watch as he drives off.

Once he was out of sight I detour to the drug store. I have a confession and I didn't want to tell Lucas. After everything he went through with Peyton I didn't want to put him through it again.

I push the door open and enter going straight got to aisle I needed. It was hard for me to accept I could be. I mean the doctors back in London said I couldn't and I've accepted that result for the past 6 years and now missing a period for the past four weeks could it actually be happening after everything.

It's been four weeks and I just put it down to the stress from moving back home and to working so hard and late nights and meetings and dealing with Peyton and all that, it's happened before, but usually my period would just start and not stop for a good couple weeks and then it'll go back to normal, but this time it hadn't.

I scan the shelve and pick up five pregnancy tests and head to the counter. The lady behind did eye me with a funny expression, but only if she knew what was going through my head right now. I pay her and leave the store.

Lucky thing Lucas left me to walk back home. That way I can think of what might be or what might not be.

Could I actually fight all odds and be indeed pregnant? Only time will tell.

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love You All Loads**

 **Roch xoxo**


	23. The Light Is Shining

**Hey Guys, sorry for the late update I've been working long hours and not sleeping well again and boyfriend drama as always lol.**

 **So as a thank you I'm going to update all three chapters that I have finished for you.**

 **These three chapters are the last for this story and then I will post the epilogue.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

Last night I got home and shoved all five pregnancy tests into my underwater draw where Lucas won't look and decided to tidy the house, sketch and then watch a couple episodes of Two and Half Men before Lucas got home.

When he did we ate dinner and went to bed like we said we would, but of course not straight to bed if you know what I'm talking about... Wink wink. I pushed the whole missing period out my mind until this morning.

I sat up in bed and just stared at my drawers that sat across the room. Every thought ran through my mind like a tread mill. What if I was pregnant, am I ready for that truth yet. Was I ready to know the result of the test. I mean it could come back positive and it could just be stress and come back negative. I've been through it before.

I go against everything in me and slowly get out of bed. I tiptoe over to my drawer and take out all five of them and headed to the bathroom and close the door quietly. I didn't want to wake Lucas, like I said didn't want to give him the same hope Peyton did.

I open the first test not needing to ready the instructions I place the box on the sink and sat on the toilet to do the thing. Once I had finished I place the test on the side of the sink and look at my watch to time it.

Once 3 minutes had arrived I take the longest breath terrified of the results, not for the simple reason of being pregnant, but what comes with it. After losing my last baby with complications and then doctors telling me that resulted in me not being able to conceived scared me badly.

Was my body strong enough to carry to term this time?

With a shaky hand I pick the test up and wrap my hand around the answer and count down from 10 to calm my nerves. I could hear Lucas stir in bed so I knew I had to be quick. One finger at a time I open my hand and look down at the test to see a faint, but visible cross of two pink lines. Just to make sure I look at the box and my eyes watered at the result. Could it actually be?

To make sure I do the other five tests and my heart skipped a beat every time the result came back the same.

I was pregnant.

I throw all five boxes into the trash and grab the five tests and open the door to the bathroom and at that moment Lucas had just climbed out of bed.

"Morning baby" he gives me a smile and comes over and gives me a light peck to the lips then noticed the scared look on my face "Brooke what's wrong?"

"I er... Lucas" he stood in front of me with a worried expression "I'm pregnant"

"Wh... What?" his surprised tone was the mirror of the look on my face.

I open my palm to reveal five tests all with a positive outcome "I didn't... They told me I couldn't"

"Your pregnant?" I slowly nodded and a smile appeared on his face as he lifted me into the air and spun me around "wait..." he puts me down when he realises that I hadn't smiled from the news yet "are you not happy about this because I thought that... This is what you wanted?"

"No it is Luke I'm just... I'm scared that's all" and I was. I was super scared. Last time my body couldn't handle the pregnancy and I had to have surgery and this baby is a miracle. A miracle that could go wrong.

After last time with Peyton and all that I didn't want to see that pain Lucas felt when he found out he wasn't her baby daddy. He was and looked so broken. I couldn't do that to him. I didn't want to do that to him.

"I understand that" he replies, but I knew he didn't. Not really. He wanted to understand, but he couldn't. What if my body rejects the baby again? I don't know how I got pregnant in the first place, but I'm sure as hell going to do everything in my power to keep the baby. I just hope and faith are on my side this time.

I just give Lucas a nod "I need to get dress. I have a meeting this morning" I walk around Lucas and go get some clothes out the closet.

"Brooke should you go into work today?" and it begins. The worry and control and getting told what is and what isn't good for me and the baby.

I poke my head out of my closet "Yes I should" I answer then go back into the closet "I'll get Britney to book me an appointment for the doctor" I shout out so he can hear me.

"Okay" was all I heard back.

"I know your worried Lucas because I'm terrified myself, but I promise to take it as easy as I can. I don't want anything to happen just as much as you do" I kiss him lightly to the lips "I'll see you tonight?"

"Lunch?"

I nod and kiss him again "I can eat at that time" Lucas gives me a smile.

"You truly have made me one happy guy Brooke Davis" that gave me butterflies and the sudden excitement washed over me. A year from today I'll be married with a baby of my own. The life I've dreamt about since leaving for London.

"I'm glad" I reply "see you at lunch Luke" I go to walk to the door before turning back to him "don't tell anyone until after the check up?" he nods in agreement "I'll text you when Britney books it" I then give him a small wave and head out to the office.

"I need you to book me a doctors appointment for this afternoon if you can" I wanted a check up as soon as. She nods listening to my commands "and I'll be working from home more now so I'll need you to forward everything to me when I do"

"Okay Brooke"

"Oh and I approve your holiday request for the summer" she gives me a smile "no need to thank me you deserve it"

"Thank you" she then stands up.

"I'll go and book that appointment for you Brooke oh and Darren will be here any moment for that meeting" I thank her and she walks out and over to her desk.

Just moments later Britney comes back in with a smile on her face "Your appointment is at 12 Brooke with Doctor Lawrence"

"Oh brilliant Brit. Thanks" she nods then leaves my office again.

I pull my phone out and text Lucas.

Appointment is at 12. Wanna come with? B xxx

Just moments later his reply came.

Defo Pretty Girl. I'll come pick you up. We'll go for a long lunch. L xxx

I smiled at that. I was just hoping he would say yes. I mean if he didn't I would not have been happy. He went to all appointments with that fake ass bitch.

Okay baby. Look forward to it. See you soon. Love you. B xxx

Love you too baby. L xxx

I place my down beside my key board as a very tall handsome man knocked on my office door. Time for my meeting.

It was time for Lucas to arrive any minute to head to our appointment. I heard a car pull in from my office window. It was him. I pack my things up and grab my bag. I push my office door open and head down the Corridor pass the desks of my employees.

"Brit I'm not coming back today so can you send everything over to me by email and I need you to pick the materials to send over to Italy"

"Okay Brooke leave it all with me"

"You my dear are a life saver. Thank you" I said bye to my staff and headed down to see my baby.

"You excited?" he asks once I got into the car.

"Actually I am pretty buzzed about it" I reply honestly as I clip in my seat belt "what about you?"

"Sure" I turned to face him and kink my eye brow up.

He couldn't be serious right now. That's his response. It's changed since this morning. When he thought that bitch was carrying his baby he was excited and now what. His changed his mind.

"Sure? " I question "what happened to the excitement you had this morning Lucas? You could at least care enough to lie about it"

"I do care Brooke. It's just Peyton said I was going to be a father and she lied and now I just..."

"Your putting me in the same sentences as her now?" I exclaim not happy at all "don't ever put me and her in a sentence together Lucas"

"Brooke I'm sorry it's just that I thought I was going to be a father the first time and she lied and now your saying your pregnant too it's just..." I grasped shaking my head turning to face the front.

"This baby is yours Lucas and for you to even think it isn't hurts me" I say looking out of the window tears pricking my eyes. Oh great and here comes the damn hormones.

"I'm sorry" he says again squeezing at my thigh "I didn't mean it like that. I know I'm the father. I'm just scared"

"And you think I'm not Lucas. I'm terrified that this was even able to happen. My body rejected my last baby Lucas. I'm terrified that's going to happen again and I could really do with your support" a tear slowly slid down my cheek "I'm so scared Lucas" I finally turn to face him.

"We'll be scared together Pretty Girl" he entwined his fingers with mine and brought my hand up to his lips kissing each knuckle and then giving me a reassuring smile "I'm here with you through this Brooke and if you want to wait to get married until after the baby is born then I'm down with that. Whatever makes you happy baby"

"I want to marry you Luke before the baby is born" I tell him honestly "I want to be a family with you. I never thought I'd say those words to you again Luke"

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to call you mine again Brooke. I'm just so grateful you were able to forgive me for everything"

It was my turn to smile at him now "I forgave you in my head a long time ago Luke, but Forgiving you physically was a lot harder and I never stopped loving you. Not for a second"

"Even back in school?"

I shake my head "not even when you told me why you resented me. I never stopped loving you Lucas. I used to dream how our life together would turn out and I have that now" he pulls into the doctors car park and kills the engine "now lets go see our baby"

"Brooke Davis" a youngish looking lady calls out with my file in her hand.

Lucas grabs onto my hand and I give him a reassuring smile. I didn't know what was going to happen after this appointment and I didn't know if the doctor was going to tell me that all five tests were wrong and I was about to disappoint Lucas yet again.

I follow the doctor into a small room that had her name cross the door. She told us to sit down and we did. My nerves were all over the place and I was terrified. I was so fricking terrified I just wanted everything to be okay.

"Hi Brooke I'm Doctor Lawrence, but you can call me Rebekah since I'm going to be your doctor through this" I give a smile and feel Lucas squeeze my hand again "Okay Brooke I understand that you think your pregnant?" she says looking down at my file. I give a quick nod and she glances back down at the file "I also understand that the doctors back in London told you that it would be impossible or very unlikely that you would be able to conceive after your last pregnancy" I nod again. She closed my file "okay well what I'm going to have you do is a pregnancy test and then I'm going to take some blood and have all that checked and if you are pregnant I will check how far along you are and then I'll book you in for a scan okay" I nod to all of that feeling Lucas squeeze my hand to assure me it will be okay "Okay if you take this and go do it for me please I'll get things ready in here" I take the test from her and leave Lucas while I go take it.

I sat on the toilet with the test sitting on the hand rail. All the five tests I took said positive, but something in me was doubting the test I had just taken. I watch my watch and saw the time was up. I grab the test and this time I looked at it straight away.

It was positive again.

Relief washed over me and my heart settled just that little hit more. I unlock the cubical door and head back to the doctor room.

"Did you do it Brooke?" I nod and hand the test over to her "I'm very confident that you are pregnant, but I'm going to do some blood tests and call you with the results tomorrow" I wanted her to confirm it now, but I forced myself to nod and wait until tomorrow "I'm going to book you in for a check up the day after tomorrow just in case okay" she clicked at the mouse and asked me what time I wanted, I told her and she booked me in "Okay that's all done for you Brooke. I'll speak to you tomorrow" I thanked her and Lucas walked us out.

"Could this really be happening?" Lucas asks as we get back to his car.

"I dunno it feels like a dream to me" Lucas slightly pinched my arm "oww" I call out glaring at him "what was that for?"

"See its not a dream Pretty Girl"

"Pinch me again and I'll be raising this baby alone" I warn "now I suggest you drive me home"

Lucas said nothing more he did as I asked. Once we were in the house I slide my heels off my feet and curl myself on the couch Lucas sitting beside me.

"Don't you have a case you should be working on?" I question raising a eye brow at him.

"Nothing that can't wait for a few days Brooke" I shake my head leaning up so I could straddle him which I do.

"I'll let you skip the case today, but your going into work tomorrow" I tell him missing the side of his mouth "I'll call you when the results come in"

"Okay fine" he pouts kissing me softly on the lips

"Good, now that's sorted how about we order Chinese and watch a movie"

"I'll order and you pick the movie" Lucas says as I climb off his lap and plonk down beside him. He stood up to go get the menu taking his phone out his hand "oh and baby"

"Hmm..."I turn around and look at him.

"No Disney" I laughed and he smiled then I heard his voice on the phone.

The next day I kept getting texts and calls from Lucas. I sat on the couch and finished watching the Two and A Half Men series so I changed it to The Big Band Theory as I waited patiently for the doctor to call.

Looking at the clock every few minutes didn't make the time any quicker, but I did it anyway. I was anxious and still terrified and hoping all this six tests were right. The phone rang. I saw the Doctors number flash on the screen and my heart started to beat faster than ever before. I answer on the fifth ring.

"Hello"

"Hi is this Brooke Davis?"

"Yes this is she" I reply pausing the TV

"Hi Brooke, this is Doctor Lawrence. I have your test results" she says and when she realised I wasn't going to say anything else she continued "okay well I can confirm that you were right, you are pregnant. 3 months to be exact" wait what, three months that doesn't make sense. I mean yeah it could have happened, but how did I not realise? My period has only just stopped.

"Three months. I'm sorry, but that isn't possible. My period has only been late four weeks" I tell the doctor "I should only be a month pregnant or even three weeks, but three months... I don't think that's possible"

"Well I've got it right here in your notes Brooke. You are indeed three months pregnant so congratulations and I would like you to come in for that appointment we made so I can check everything is okay"

Again I was silent trying to adjust to what she was saying. Three months pregnant. I've been pregnant for three months and did not know about it. How can that be possible. I just don't get it. I never got to three months before.

"Brooke are you there?"

"Yeah sorry. Erm... Okay yeah I'll be at the appointment" we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I rung Lucas next. I held the phone to my ear and placed a hand flat on my stomach. I was pretty pregnant. Three months in fact.

"Hey Pretty Girl can I call you back I'm just about to..."

"I'm really pregnant Luke" I interrupt feeling too excited not to say anything to him "I'm actually further long that we thought, but it's happening"

"Brooke..." I could hear the tears in his voice and I was just happy and very grateful to be able to give him what he wanted. I just hope my body can handle it this time.

"I know Luke" I fill in for him. He was speechless and I was just excited.

"I have to go baby, but I'll call you back straight away after my meeting okay" he just about managed to get out his mouth.

"No need to call me back babe. I'm gonna go see the girls. See you later. Love you"

"Okay baby. Love you to. Bye" we both hang up. I grab my car keys and head out.

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love to you all xoxo**

 **Roch xoxo**


	24. Wanting To Keep Things Safe

" _ **Danny... Danny!" I scream pulling back my covers "Oh my God!" there was so much blood.**_

 _ **Danny shot up beside me and his eyes widened as he looked in between my legs at all that blood "what happened baby?"**_

 _ **I was crying harder now as the pain strikes through me like a shooting pain "Oh God" Danny clutched onto me as I held into him tight with every strike of pain I felt "Danny the baby"**_

 _ **He nodded getting out of the bed and coming round to my side. He lifted me in his arms and carried me out to his car and we headed to the hospital.**_

 _ **And then everything went black.**_

 _ **The next thing I know I'm waking up with my vision going all blurry. Danny was sitting beside my bed with tears rolling down his face. I instantly placed a hand to my stomach already knowing the dreadful truth.**_

" _ **Brooke baby you're awake" he leaned down and kissed my cheek.**_

" _ **The... The baby Danny" I muttered my throat being all dry it feeling like sandpaper every time I swallowed. Just by the look on his face confirmed the truth and my heart broke "Danny" this time I sobbed it.**_

" _ **I'm sorry baby" he shakes his head and runs his finger around my face then kissing my forehead "the baby... Our baby is gone"**_

" _ **No!" I cried harder as Danny placed his head don my chest trying to hug me "No!"**_

I shot up in bed and yanked the cover away from me my fear rushing over my body. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw no blood. I slowly moved my head and saw Lucas sleeping beside me. It was only a dream. Well my past coming back to haunt me.

I slowly climbed out of bed, slipped my feet into my fluffy slippers and grabbed my robe from the hook by the door and put it on wrapping it around me and head down the hall and to the stairs.

I got to the kitchen and switched on the wall light just to light the kitchen up a little as I made myself a hot cup of milk with cinnamon.

"Can't sleep?" I turn around and see Ariana leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Your back?" I question walking over to the fridge and taking out the milk.

"Yeah we got back late last night. You and Luke were already in bed" she says leaning up of the frame and walking over to the island pulling out the stool.

"Well I'm glad your back Ari" she gave me a smile "milk?" she nods so I get her a cup from the cupboard and wait for the milk to heat up.

"So much happened since I've been gone?"

"Other than Peyton admitting that the baby isn't Lucas's, nope not much" I wanted to tell her that I was pregnant. I wanted to tell Rachel and Haley yesterday when I went round there for a few hours, but I couldn't. Lucas and I promised we wouldn't tell anyone until after the scan.

"How did Lucas take the news about Peyton and the baby?" she asks just as I turned the stove off and poured our drinks into each cup.

"Cinnamon?" she gives a light nod "he didn't take it very well" I answer her question walking to the drawer and taking the pot of cinnamon out and putting some in each cup "I just felt really bad because I can't give him that one thing he really wants and for Peyton to play on that was evil"

"What a bitch" Ariana shakes her head "so where is she now, still in Tree Hill?" I shrug my shoulders and slowly slide the cup over to her.

"I have no idea and I don't really care. I just can't believe she almost destroyed Lucas and I and what we have" I take a seat opposite her at the island on the stool "I honestly didn't think she could or would be that evil"

"After what you told me she did to you in school Brooke I wouldn't have put it pass her" I look at Ariana as I take a sip from my cup.

"I just didn't think someone could be so evil and then claim that they love that someone in the same life time"

"Well at least she's out your life now Brooke. You and Lucas can be happy now" as she said that I slowly place my hand on my stomach and let a smile creep onto my lips.

"Yeah Ari we sure can"

Once we had both finished out milks I headed back to my bed and so did she. I climbed into bed beside Lucas. He turned over just as I laid down and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his chest nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"I love you Pretty Girl" he mutters still with his eyes closed breathing into my hair. I just smiled and fell back to sleep.

I stretched out my arms and stirred a little as my eyes slowly opened. I stared up at the ceiling then turned my head and saw Lucas was still sleeping. I stayed there beside him for a moment before climbing on top of him lying on his body with my head to his chest hearing his heart beat.

I felt Lucas stroking my hair and I liked it so I didn't move. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him.

"Morning Pretty Girl" he breathed out wrapping one arm around my body still stroking my hair.

"Morning Luke" I move my head to look up at him and lean up placing a kiss to his soft lips "shouldn't you be getting up to go work?"

Lucas glanced over at the clock on the bedside "I should, but I could just stay here with you today"

"I told you no Luke. You're already taking tomorrow off for the scan baby" I kissed him again.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm not going to miss any appointment you have Brooke" I already knew that. I saw how he was with Peyton. I didn't expect any different with me and this baby.

"You're going to work Luke, so I'm gonna climb off you and you go get ready and I'll get dress and go to work too"

"But I thought you were working from home?" he says as I roll off of him and sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Well I was going to, but I have shipments that need to go out and things I have to do around the office" I tell him standing to my feet and walking over to the closet.

"But don't you need to you know... Take it easy?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"The doctor never said I did Luke" I tell him putting on my favourite black and red dress with my red blazer and black heels "it's going to be okay I promise"

"I'm just worried about you and the baby Brooke. This is our miracle I don't want anything to happen"

I walk over to him and kneel on the bed placing a soft kiss to his lips "I know you're worried and so am I Luke, but I need to work. I have companies I need to run"

He learned back in and kissed me lightly on the lips "just be careful" I nod and give him a dimpled smile as I lean in the bed and stand back to my feet.

"Want me to grab dinner later, on the way home?" I ask sitting at my makeup table brushing my hair.

"Okay sure baby" I heard Lucas get out of bed and start to get ready for work "just promise me if things start to get stressful you'll come home"

"I promise"

Once Lucas and I were both ready we headed down to the kitchen where Ariana and Maddie were having breakfast.

"Brooke" she held out her arms to me and I walked into them "I missed you" she wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you too Mads" I kiss the top of her head "morning Ari"

"Morning Brooke. Lucas" Lucas gave her a nod and walked over to the coffee machine pouring him some. He looked up at me and I shook my head. Pregnant women aren't allowed the good coffee.

"Morning Luuucasss" Maddie sang making us all laugh.

"Morning trouble" Lucas says leaning over to her with his coffee in hand and kissed her cheek.

"So Ari after dropping Mads at school I need you to go down to the fashion show in Charlotte. Chantelle can't make it and they need a makeup artist and you're my best"

"Okay sure stuff Brooke" she nods with a smile "well come Maddie we need to head out before your late" Maddie jumped down from the stool and gave me a hug again then ran down the hall grabbing her jacket and bag from the sofa "see you tonight guys" Lucas and I both nodded.

"So I better be heading out too" Lucas says putting down his cup and snaking his hands around my waist pulling me into him "mmm you smell so good baby" he muzzled his nose into my neck.

"That's vanilla" I say turning around in his arms and placing a kiss to his cheek "let's go Luke before we make us both late"

"You can be late you're the boss" I laughed because he was right.

"But you're not so let's go" I wiggle out of his arms and take his hand in mine "so out of curiosity are you gonna just move in with me?"

"Oh is Miss Brooke Davis asking me to move in with her?"

"Well you almost are so why not just do it all?"

"And what about Ariana and Maddie?"

"They wouldn't mind and besides we are going to be a family soon and they will understand and plus Maddie loves you anyway and I was thinking maybe they could move into your place if I buy it for them. What do you think?"

"You want to buy my house?" I nod slowly grabbing my bag from the hook with my car keys

"I promised to look after them Luke"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Brooke Davis?"

"Yes, but I can hear it again" he smiles at me and then pulls me into him.

"I love you very much Miss soon to be Mrs Scott" he leans in and kisses me lightly to the lips.

"I love you too Luke" I say once we pull away "now let's go before your really late" I pull at his hand and we both head out.

As I was on the way to work Doctor Lawrence had called me and said someone cancelled an appointment for that very afternoon and offered it to me so I took it and rang Lucas straight away.

So here we were waiting in the waiting room to be seen. Lucas entwined our fingers and squeezed my hand slightly. To say I was nervous would be spot on. I was... More terrified than nervous, but bit of both maybe.

"Brooke Davis?"

I shot up quite quickly then held onto Lucas to stable my balance. He glanced at me in worry "you okay baby?" I give a nod and followed Rebekah into her office.

"Good morning Brooke" she smiles as she sat down "so your here for a scan correct?" I nod "okay so can you please lie down on the bed for me and we'll get started." I did as she asked then lifted my top. I knew how this all went, been here before remember "this jelly may be cold" she says before squirting some to my abdomen and used the other stick thing and moved it around my stomach in the jelly.

I didn't dare look at the scene frightened that Rebekah was going to tell me some horrible news. I didn't want that news, but I was terrified that I'd get it. She continued moving it around my stomach and my heart dropped I didn't hear anything. I glanced up at the doctor who looked quite worried herself.

"What's wrong?" I heard Lucas ask. I almost forgot his been here before too with Peyton.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but let me just..." and before she could finish her sentence a noise was heard in the room.

It was a heartbeat.

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love To You All xoxo**

 **Roch xoxo**


	25. The Family I've Always Wanted

**Hey Guys, so this is the last chapter.**

 **I would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I love you all very much.**

 **I have been asked to continue to write for Fanfiction and I would like to say thank you for wanting to keep reading my stories, but I think I'm going to have a break from writing fanfiction for a little bit. I just need time away from the worry of updating on time and all that. Work is kicking my butt and so is having a boyfriend lol.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

Tears started to pour from my eyes at the sound of my baby's heartbeat. Lucas squeezed my hand and light filled the fear I was feeling. I slowly turned my head and saw Rebekah smile as our baby finally made an appearance on the screen.

"There she or he is" she said looking over at me "she or he was hiding. Everything seems to be fine, but since what happened last time I would have to tell you to take it easy Brooke" I nod as I look at the screen "would you like a picture?"

"Yes please" Lucas answers for me "two would be great" Rebekah nodded and headed out of the room for a few moments.

"Could you pass me that tissue please Luke?" Lucas did and I wiped the jelly from my stomach "it's really happening Luke, are we actually going to be parents?"

Lucas nodded pulling onto his lap when I sat up on the edge of the bed "we are and it is baby. Thank you" he leaned in and kissed me.

"No Luke, thank you" and then Rebekah came back in with our pictures.

"Okay so I'm going to book you in for another can in three months, but if anything you feel concerned about happens then you can call me or come in and see me okay" I nod as she clicks at the computer booking me in "Okay well that is done for you. I'll see you in 3 months Brooke" we said our goodbyes then I followed Lucas out to the car.

"So can we tell people now pretty girl?" Lucas asks once we got into his car.

"Yeah okay, how about we have a party to reveal it tomorrow since it is Saturday and nice weather?"

"Okay, but how would you want to reveal it to everyone. Should we like have the scan picture photo printed on a shirt and you can wear it when we walk in and see who guesses it first"

I grasp "Oh I love that idea"

"Okay should we go get that done now?" I nod just as my phone buzzed.

 **Could you pick Maddie up please? Running late at the show. Sorry. Love you. A xxx**

I send a quick...

 **Okay. No problem. See you tonight. B xxx**

"Okay so we need to go get Maddie for Ariana. We can do that after we go to the shop"

"Okay no problem" Lucas says turning the radio on. Selena Gomez came on. I started to jump around in the car and sing along with it. Lucas watched as he laughed. My life finally had a meaning. I was responsible for a baby now. My life was finally looking up and I was excited for the first time in a long while.

Lucas and I got the shirt printed and got congratulations from the couple that ran the store. Lucas held onto my hand as we walked back to the car. I looked up and laughed as Lucas said something else to me when I stop still when I saw Peyton coming out of a store across from us. Well it looked like her a hell of a lot. I thought she moved.

Lucas stood in front of me and waved his hand in my face trying to get my attention. It took me a good few minutes before I came back to reality.

"Brooke you okay?" I don't say anything to him; I just nod and pull at his hand as we head to the car again.

We picked up Maddie and I strapped her in her car seat and double checked it before getting back into the passenger side. Once I had clipped my seat belt in Lucas pulled out of the school parking lot and we headed home.

"Who wants ice-cream?" I sang looking at Maddie in the mirror seeing a smile form on her lips "does Maddie want ice cream?"

She nodded "Yes please Brooke"

I gave her a wink and then leaned my head back against the headrest and turned to look at Lucas "we want ice cream Luke"

"Before dinner?" he raises his eye brow at me as we stopped at a red light.

I slightly nodded "you remember the cravings Peyton had?" he nodded and I saw that look in his eyes. It made me laugh inside and smile on the outside "then you should know a pregnant women always gets what she wants and we..." I point to Maddie and then my stomach "want ice cream please"

"But... Brooke..." he could see by my face that this was a losing battle "okay fine" Maddie and I started to cheer "you can explain to Ariana why Maddie doesn't eat her dinner"

"Well if we get Mac Donald's Maddie will eat her dinner won't you Mads" she nodded and Lucas sighed making me laugh again "I'd get use to this again Luke because once our princess is born you'll he overruled"

"What makes you so sure that we're having a girl?" he says pulling into the ice cream parlour car park "we could have a Prince and then you'll be screwed"

I opened the car door and got Maddie out her car seat "nah Luke I don't think so. Whether we have a girl or boy, they'll always be on my side. Just you wait"

"Not if I persuade them with treats like this and sweets" he gives me a cheeky wink.

"I don't think so handsome. You'll do anything for me so I'm not worried" we head into the ice cream shop "Strawberry and banana with sprinkles Mads?"

She nods "and can I have the white chocolate sauce please Brooke" I nod and order for her. I then ordered mint chocolate chip for myself and whatever Lucas wanted. Then we were back on route to Mac Donald's before we headed home.

The afternoon was eventful. Maddie did indeed eat all her happy meal and her ice cream so Ariana was none the wiser to what happened when Lucas and I picked Maddie up.

Lucas and I were lying in bed with the TV on watching two and a half men. I really did love this show.

"so should we still get married before the baby comes?" Lucas randomly asks running his finger through my hair.

"I would like that" I answer honestly "I want us to be united before the baby arrives and that way we can live happily and not have to worry about everything"

"And your sure you still want to get married" I leaned up off Lucas's chest and looked at him.

"Of course I am Luke" I kissed him softly "I can't wait to be Mrs Brooke Davis Scott"

"Okay that's good then" I nod and lay my head back on his chest "you inviting your parents?"

"My Mom said she'll be down for it, but my Dad well he doesn't like you very much and I'm not sure if his going to come too"

I mean my dad did like Lucas. He adored him and then after he heard what Lucas did to me he never liked him after that. Mom didn't either, but she's more willing to be happy for me. Dad was a little harder to convince. After Mom told him I was marrying Lucas he rang me and wasn't best pleased so he won't take it lightly when he finds out that Lucas and I are expecting.

"But knowing my Dad he will come. He wouldn't miss giving me away surely" I felt Lucas trace circles on my back "he loves me too much to miss my wedding"

"That's good. Ma is coming and all our friends" Lucas says and I nod feeling more excited "did you tell the girls about tomorrow for the barbecue?"

"Yeah they're all coming"

"Good stuff baby. I'm going to tell Ma tomorrow morning before hand though is that okay?" he asks.

"Yeah sure thing babe. I'm going to do the same with Mom and Dad I don't want them finding out another way"

I felt Lucas press a kiss to the side of my head "Marry me next weekend"

I sat up beside him and saw he was being serious. He took my hand in his and traced my engagement ring with his finger "really? I thought we were getting married next month"

"I just really want to be able to call you my wife Brooke" I scooted closer to him and place a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"I don't t know out friends can handle all this news Luke so let's stick with next month for the wedding and tell everyone about the baby tomorrow okay" he didn't like that response, but he nodded and placed a kiss to my forehead "I do still. Love you Luke"

"I know baby"

After that talk we both fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

The next morning I woke bright and eat getting things ready for the barbecue tonight. Nathan and Lucas agreed to cook the food so the girls an I were in charge of everything else. I sent Ariana out to buy the alcohol and when she got back I went out and grabbed some stuff for the kids to eat and drink and some face paint just to entertain them for a little while.

Lucas had gone to buy a barbecue and said Nathan was meeting him. I kissed him a goodbye and he was out.

Lucas was put with Nathan and Ariana was out somewhere with Maddie, but said she'll be back for the party so I was alone. I put on some music and moved to the beat as I emptied chicken nuggets

and some other roots onto baking trays and placing them into the oven. I was going to put the top on I see the scan picture when everyone got here.

"Brooke..." I turn around and see Rachel and Haley walk in with Emily and Brody "hey" I hugged both girls and then kissed Emily and Brody on the cheek. I had a man come put up a bouncer for the kids too. I was such an awesome host. I laughed to myself.

"why don't who into the garden. Luke and Nate will be here with the barbecue soon" I put the timer on and bring it out with me "hey guys why don't you go play on the bouncer?" both Emily and Brody looked at their Mom's who now and they both smile and head over to the bouncer.

"So how are you Brooke?" Rachel asks "and I mean truly"

"I'm good" and I was. I was finally happy again "I'm getting married to the guy I've been in love with most of my life and Peyton is gone from our bubble now and that just... It's amazing"

"I must admit you do have some sort of glow about you" Haley comments "being happy suits you" I smile at her.

"Who what's a drink?" I offer standing to my feet.

"I'll have a wine please Brooke" Rachel says crossing one leg over the other.

"Me too thanks Brookie" I nod and go inside to make the drinks.

"Auntie Brooke" Maddie came running into the kitchen "for you" I take the gift bag from her and saw a small teddy bear that had congratulations written across the t-shirt.

"Thank you Mads" I place the bag on the counter and glance up at Ariana "Hey Mads Emily and Brody are outside why don't you go play" she ran off and I looked back at Ariana "How did you know?"

"Maddie slipped up when she saw the bear" she says walking towards me a smile formed on her lips "Congrats Brooke" she pulled me into her "I won't say anything" I just nodded and she helped me bring the drinks out to the others.

An hour later and everyone that was invited had arrived. I called Mom this morning and she was thrilled saying she was coming over in a couple of week before the wedding so we could shop and get things sorted for the baby.

It still terrified me that things could go wrong, but I was keeping my fingers crossed that my body worked with me this time.

"You ready baby?" Lucas questions wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded and took a deep breath "Okay everyone we have some news we'd like to share" I unbuttoned my blouse to reveal my scan pictured top.

"Oh my God!" Haley yelled and I could hear and see the excitement in her voice "no fudging way"

"Have I missed something?" Nathan raises his eye brow at Haley who started to jump up and down. She was always the smart out.

"Haley I don't..." the Rachel stopped and her eyes widened "Oh my God!"

Both girls ran towards me and engulfed me in a massive hug "congratulations Brooke" I laughed and looked over their shoulders to see Nathan had finally got it and hugged Lucas "this is so exciting"

Haley pulled away from me as did Rachel and the two of them went a congratulated Lucas. He caught my eye and gave me a small wine with a smile.

"Congratulations Brooke" I turned around and saw Karen smiling behind me "you've made him super happy" I glance back at Lucas then back to Karen "he called this morning. I'm so happy for you both" she pulled me into a hug "you still getting married next week?" I nodded.

"Yeah I already have my dress being made and the measures were before I found out I'm pregnant" Karen laughed and nodded in understanding "thank you for coming Karen"

"No need to thank me Brooke. Congratulations again" I gave her another hug then she walked off and over to Lucas.

I leaned back against the wall and placed one hand to my stomach as I looked at Lucas with that gorgeous smile on his face and I knew my life was complete.

I had what I always wanted. A family.

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love To You All xoxo**

 **Roch xoxo**


	26. Epilogue

**Hey guys, so this is the last and final chapter of this story.**

 **It has been a very long journey to get this story finished and I appreciate you all for everything.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

"Mom... Mom" I heard travel through the house "Mom you home?" it was Emilia my now 15 year old daughter "Mom" she called out again.

I piled the laundry infinite basket and ran up the steps from the basement "Hey Em"

"Mom I've been calling for like 10 minutes" she rolled her eyes and followed me up the stairs to the second landing.

"Em why do you have to be such a drama queen all the time" I rolled my eyes this time.

"I learned from the best" she comments. I turn my eyes to look up at her.

"Watch it Missy" she laughed and plonked herself on the bed in the room "now you going to tell me what you want or am I going to have to guess?"

"Neal is having this party on Friday and he invited me personally and I really want to go" I could hear the begging in her voice. Now that is definitely what she got from me. That magic power you have over your parents. Yep definitely from me.

"Emilia" I sigh knowing she was going to get her own way in the end.

"I'll be back by 12 the latest and I'll be going with Everleigh and Ava" I open my mouth to day something, but she continues "and his super nice boy and his older brother and his friends will be there. Please Mom"

"Shouldn't you at least ask your father first Em?"

She sighed this time "Mom you know he'll say no"

"Okay fine you can go, but I want you to message me when you get there and no drinking, no drugs and..."

"No smoking anything" she finishes "I know Mom" she jumped off the bed and hugged me as I continued to fold up the clothes and place them neatly in the drawers "thank you Mom, I'm going to go call the girls. You really are the best Mom" she missed my cheek then skipped out the room.

Once I had finished putting all the clothes away in each room I changed all bedding on each bed then cleaned and hovered the house. I had finished my sketches for the winter line this morning and Brit had all that sorted. She was a life saver.

"Your letting her go to a party on Friday?" I smiled at the voice and turned around with the washing basket in my hands.

"Hello to you to my dear husband" I walked over to him and placed a kiss to his lips "and yes Emilia is going to a party and no you won't stop it" I walk pass him and head down to the cupboard down the hall and place the washing basket back in there.

"Brooke" I stop at the top of the stairs and look across from me to see Lucas standing at our bedroom door "you can't be serious about this?" I laughed.

"She's 15 Luke. We were her age once"

"Exactly" he commented "can't we just take her out or something?"

"Sorry Luke, but I already gave the okay. Maybe you'll have a say next time" I blew him a kiss and then went down the stairs.

"Mommy" the front door opened and I saw Ellison my five year old running in with Kasey and Skilar who were Haley's and Rachel's daughters. They were all the same age.

"Hey girls" I picked El up and kissed her cheek "did you have fun at the cinema?"

"We did" Kasey nods "Mommy brought us sweeties"

"She did" my eyes widened and the girls laughed.

"Hey Brooke" Haley walks in moments later.

"Hi Hales" I gave her a one handed hug "thank you for taking El with you"

"No worries" Haley smiled "Your family, so how are you and baby Scott doing?"

"Good. The doctors say his healthy. Just can't wait to meet him. El is super excited too"

It's been 15 years since I found out and delivered my miracle day Emilia. Lucas and I got married two months later like we had planned and the ceremony was beautiful. Just like I imagined it to be.

Then 10 year after Em I fell pregnant again with Ellison and I was overjoyed once again. I thought Em was going to be our only child, but I guess the universe had other plans for me and now I'm pregnant with our third child Elijah.

We hadn't heard from Peyton since she told us that Lucas he wasn't her child's father and I haven't seen her since that time when we went to the doctor.

"I really think we should talk about this party thing Brooke" Lucas says walking down the stairs.

"Daddy" I put Ellison down and she ran over to Lucas.

"Hey there beautiful" he picked her up and kissed her forehead "Hi Hales"

"Hey Luke" she replies "party?"

"Yeah Emilia wants to go to Neal's party Friday and Lucas seems to have a problem with it" I tell Haley "but it's too late I already said yes"

"Oh wait I think Kadence is going to that party too" Haley comments "And so is Brady"

"See she'll be in good hands Luke" I knew she would be anyway I mean Emilia is a sensible child. Her friends are all sensible and I trust her.

"I still don't like it, but if she's with those two and her friends I suppose she'll be okay" I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Okay well I need to get back and drop Skilar off and then go home. Nate will be wondering where I am and Em needed me to take her shopping for a new outfit"

Haley and I hugged and then Lucas and she said their goodbyes and then she was off.

"Mommy can I see baby Elijah again please?" Lucas carried Ellison and we headed to the kitchen.

"Okay baby"

"Hey Dad" Emilia says taking out her headphone to greet her father "did Ma tell you?"

"She did and I don't like it" Lucas answers putting El on a stool at the island "you know the rules right?"

Emilia sighed then nodded "I already went over them Luke" I walked over to the fridge and took the scan picture off the magnet and walked back over to Ellison.

"Can I meet Elijah Mommy?" I took her hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Better you can feel him" here eyes went wide when Elijah kicked "he kicked Mommy"

"He must like your touch El" Ellison smiled in excitement as she lived her hand around my stomach Elijah kicking every time her hand moved. It was so sweet witnessing this.

"Daddy it feels so weird" Ellison giggled "Daddy feel" so Lucas placed his own hand to my growing stomach "can you feel daddy?"

"I can princess" he kissed Els cheek and then grabbed a cup from the cupboard "so Brooke I'm meeting with Jenny in an hour and then I'll be back okay" I nodded and he kissed my temple "bye girls" Emilia waved and Ellison smiled with a wave "bye Pretty Girl"

"Bye Luke" once I heard the front door close I pulled my top back down "Okay how about we go watch a movie. I'll even make popcorn"

"Disney?" Ellison cheered jumping down from the stool. Emilia looked up from her phone and I could see that smile on her face. Her father's smile "come on Emmie" Ellison called out running out the kitchen and to the living room.

Emilia had always been a fan of Disney. When El was born she would read her a Disney book one a night and then she would watch a movie before bed with her which of course turned Ellison into a Disney baby and now they both ate in love with them.

My life had become not what I thought it would. I had Emilia when I was told it would be near enough impossible so Lucas and I thought she would be our only and then another surprise came along and now I'm pregnant with Elijah. It was amazing how much you can love things when you thought it wasn't possible for it to happen.

My three kids are my life. I would do anything for them and Lucas is the string that keeps my life and this family together. When I came back to Tree Hill not once did it ever occur to me that Lucas and I would ever again have our happy ending, but apparently we will? We have and I'm putting that down to fate bringing me back here... Bringing me back home.

 **Thank you all very much for staying with me throughout this story. I appreciate all your support and I do truly love you all.**

 **Roch xoxo**


	27. Advert New Story Coming

Hi guys... So I've decided after a long break away from my fans that I will come back and upload.

Things haven't been going very good in my life and writing for you guys and wattpad are the only things that keep me going really.

So I've been writing ever since I finished my last fanfiction and I didn't want to upload until I had quite a few chapters which I do.

Anyway keep and eye out for my next fanfic... I'll be posting soon.


End file.
